Ex Umbra in Solem
by Quatermass
Summary: Events leads to Harry being cast through the Veil, but being the so-called 'Master of Death' means that death won't claim him. Brought to another world, Harry finds himself in the summoning circle of Kiritsugu Emiya...alongside a young woman who claims to be King Arthur. Like Arturia, Harry seeks a second chance with the Holy Grail...but will he be able to get it?
1. Foreword

**FOREWORD**

After starting with _Perils of Magical Investigative Journalism_ , I decided I wanted to do another crossover with the _Fate_ franchise. This time, I intend to take a leaf from _Fate/Zero_ , the darker prequel series. And while my previous foray into the Nasuverse was more lighthearted, this one is, as befits the source, considerably darker.

Followers of _The Cauldron_ may recognise the basic starting point as being similar to _Light the Blue Touch Paper and Run Like Hell_. However, unlike that story, we don't have Zelretch getting involved. At least not initially. Maybe something will happen. Also, this one will be considerably more dark and angsty, though not without humour. Harry will be a snarky Master of Death, like in _Nitimur in Vetitum_ and _Newport Mage_ , but he'll also be struggling with himself, as well as Kiritsugu. I am also shipping Harry with Arturia.

Incidentally, the story's title means 'from the shadow into the light', describing Harry's character arc in this story.

Anyway, time for the usual disclaimers. Firstly, there will be spoilers for both Harry Potter and _Fate/Zero_.

Secondly, there will be heavy annotations, as is usual for my works. You have been warned.

Thirdly, this is an M-Rated work. There will be coarse language, violence, and sexual references. Again, you have been warned.

Finally, the following is a fan-written work. Harry Potter and _Fate/Zero_ are the properties of their respective owners. Please support the official release. Otherwise, Kiritsugu will shoot you with an Origin Bullet…


	2. Chapter 1: Ending and Beginning

**CHAPTER 1:**

 **ENDING AND BEGINNING**

The fear in the ancient chamber was palpable, so thick, it could be cut with a knife. It was directed, incongruously enough, at two sources within the chamber. One was an ancient stone archway, over which a veil fluttered gently in a non-existent wind. The other was the figure of a boy.

He was in his late teens, a scrawny scarecrow figure, on the verge of emaciation. His dark hair hung around his face in a matted mess. Green eyes, which once were like emeralds, were now dull and virtually lifeless. A faded scar, in the shape of a lightning bolt, was hidden by his tangled fringe. He was held up by a pair of Aurors while his sentence was read out, again. As a formality.

"…and so, for these crimes, and your abominable status, you are hereby sentenced to be cast through the Veil." That odious Batrachian Bitch Umbridge finally stopped talking. How he wished he had killed her when he first met her. So many here in this chamber were alive because Harry showed undue mercy. So many people were dead because of the same reason. People who were alive or dead when they didn't deserve to be.

And then she opened her mouth again. "Well? Have you nothing to say, 'Master of Death'? Has the Kneazle got your tongue, you abomination? No last words?"

A rasping chuckle emanated from the figure, which devolved into coughing. The smile the face bore was more of a grotesque rictus, a pseudo-snarl containing more teeth than levity. The eyes, once dull and lifeless, now bore the flickering embers of something that made lifelessness desirable by comparison. The embers of madness.

"Last words?" rasped the boy. "You never let me speak for myself, you bitch. I'd call you a whore, but nobody would ever sleep with the likes of you."

Umbridge whipped out her wand, about to cast the Cruciatus, before she restrained herself with an effort. "The likes of you should never be allowed to speak."

"I killed Voldemort for you, got rid of the Death Eaters, and is this to be my reward?" the boy demanded. "My friends are dead thanks to those you supported. Go on, roll up your sleeve, show us you don't have a Dark Mark."

"I don't answer to the likes of you," Umbridge sneered.

"You don't answer to anyone," the boy sneered back. "You want last words? Here they are. _I hate you all_. Everything and everyone I loved about Magical Britain was taken from me. I don't regret those deaths. In fact, I only regret two things: allowing myself to be a pawn to all and sundry, and not killing you and your ilk."

On a signal from Umbridge, the boy was dragged to the Veil. He didn't put up a fight. "This is the end, Harry Potter. Wherever the Veil leads, you won't be coming back."

Harry Potter managed to halt his escort at that, and glared at Umbridge. "I will find a way back. Do you hear me? I will correct the mistakes I made… _INCLUDING ALL OF YOU!_ "

Even as he was hurled, soundlessly, through the Veil, the consternation in the chamber reached fever pitch. Even Umbridge, for a moment, actually believed him, and quaked briefly in fear. But the moment passed, and Magical Britain, all the poorer for the passing of so many, went on…

* * *

In the void, Harry Potter drifted. No King's Cross Station in the sky with Dumbledore to comfort him (though by this point, Harry would have kicked him in the balls repeatedly until they were cojone jam), no crowds of his friends and family…just nothing. Just a washed-out white nothingness.

For the time being, until he went crazy from sensory deprivation, he would enjoy it. Better than Azkaban.

Behold, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, Saviour of Magical Britain…and Magical Britain's dirtiest secret. The man who killed Voldemort, and who wiped out most of the Death Eaters, killing off many lines in a bloody rampage of revenge, a rampage that left him here, a hollow wreck of what he once was.

So many deaths…his friends, his family, many of which could have been prevented if Dumbledore had been more forthcoming. Voldemort was dead, his Horcruxes destroyed…but it was a pyrrhic victory at best. Out of all his actual friends, only Harry survived. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Lupin, Tonks, they had been killed during that battle. He frequently remembered, courtesy of the Dementors, a nightmarish vision of seeing Luna being killed by a Blasting Hex right in front of him.

It was his friends' deaths that set him on what they'd call a roaring rampage of revenge. And it was that that led him here. First, thrown into Azkaban by the Ministry of Magic as a preventative measure against a new Dark Lord. Then, they threw him through the Veil. Though not before some elements within the Ministry tried to have him killed.

The Kiss of the Dementors never worked: his soul remained stubbornly anchored to his body. The Killing Curse worked for all of ten seconds. Fiendfyre killed him for about an hour, while his ashes coalesced back together. Nothing killed him. Then again, even temporary death wasn't as bad as the gnawing nagging pain in his heart. Of having his friends die. Of the bastards who did it, or at least the ones who survived his rampage, getting away with it.

He would do almost anything to bring them back. But to be honest, the only way he could bring them back is if he could turn back time years and years, or find some magical wish-granting artifact. And there was really no such thing, was there?

As if bidden by his thoughts, a giant hand seemed to grasp at his body. He found himself being pulled through the void, a strange eldritch wind seeming to whip at his hair. For some reason, a shape seemed to form out of the void in front of him, almost like a mirror.

But it wasn't a mirror image. It was the image of a girl about his age, dressed in a blue dress that nonetheless had armoured pieces to it. Her blonde hair was done in a severe bun, her face beautiful but stern.

It was the eyes, however, that he noticed. Green, stern, like emeralds. Like his own…

* * *

In another world, in an ancient chapel abutted to a vast snowbound castle, a ritual was taking place. Despite it being in a chapel, it had the air of an occult summoning, as if to summon up a demon.

Which was, in a way, still a distinct possibility. But in truth, the ritual wasn't to summon up a demon, but a hero. This was a ritual used to summon a Heroic Spirit, one of the manifold heroes of myth and history, to act as a fighter for the Holy Grail War of Fuyuki, on behalf of a Magus. The Magus was known as a Master, and the Heroic Spirit, a Servant. Seven such pairs of Masters and Servants would fight to the death (only the Servants needed to die, but Masters were frequently targeted, as Servants relied on their Masters to supply them with energy) in the Japanese city of Fuyuki. All for the chance of one lucky Master and Servant winning the Holy Grail, a magical artifact that, it was said, could grant the wish of the last Master and Servant standing.

On the altar, a beautiful-looking metal scabbard lay. Near the circle, a pair of people stood. One of them was an eerily beautiful woman, apparently in her twenties, with snow white hair, pale skin, and red eyes. The other was a man, whose stubble-marred face was handsome, but with an air of weariness, as if the weight of the whole world, and his decisions in life, was on his shoulders. He was dressed in a suit, albeit a slightly dishevelled one, as if he slept in it.

The woman was Irisviel von Einzbern, and not technically a human being. Instead, she was a Homunculus, an artificial human being with one sole purpose in her creation: to be the Lesser Grail of the Grail War. Her body, eventually, would become the Holy Grail itself once the essence of enough Servants entered it.

The man was Kiritsugu Emiya. Despite only just entering his thirties, he already had a reputation as the Magus Killer, a ruthless mercenary who worked to clean up the most egregious messes his kind left. Magi were ruthless, amoral creatures for the most part, but Kiritsugu Emiya was even more so. It was strange, then, that underneath the cold-hearted exterior was the soul of an idealistic child who wanted nothing less than world peace, and he thought the Grail was what could give him that.

It was Kiritsugu who was chanting the ritual. The scabbard on the altar was Avalon, the enchanted sheathe that once housed Excalibur, the famed sword of King Arthur. It was Arthur that Kiritsugu intended to summon, channelling his magic into the ritual circle in front of him, as he spoke the words. " _Heed my words. My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call, and obey my will and reason, then answer my summoning! I hereby swear that I shall be all the good in the world, that I shall defeat all evil in the world! Seventh Heaven clad, and the great words of power, come forth from the circle of bindings, Guardian of the Scales!_ "

Now, Irisviel von Einzbern began to realise something was wrong partway through the summoning. She felt her magic being drained into the circle briefly, before everything dissolved in a blast of white light and wind.

As the smoke and light died away, an exhausted Kiritsugu and a much-less tired Irisviel looked at the circle. It seemed that their attempt at summoning King Arthur was not a wholly unqualified success. They had expected one person to emerge from the circle, not two.

The most impressive of the figures was a girl, in her late teens, with blonde hair done up in a bun. She was wearing some sort of hybrid of blue dress and armour. There was something regal to her bearing, and to her stern but beautiful features. She seemed to clasp what seemed to be a weapon in her hand, though all that could be seen of it was rippling and swirling air.

The other figure was considerably less impressive, a near-emaciated scarecrow of a boy in his late teens, dressed in rags, messy black hair framing a haggard face, green eyes glinting with madness, and astonishment. He was staring around in confusion. Kiritsugu and his wife noted that his body seemed to be changing before their eyes, becoming less emaciated, still slender, but less like someone close to death's door. "What the bloody hell?" he croaked in English, expressing Kiritsugu and Irisviel's sentiments precisely.

The girl opened her own green eyes at that, startled, and wheeled to face him. "What folly is this?" she demanded.

"That's what I'd like to know," Kiritsugu said. "This ceremony was meant to summon Arthur, King of the Britons, as Saber."

The girl, seemingly realising this, turned back to face him. "Servant Saber has answered your summons. I ask of you, are you the one who summoned me?"

"You are the legendary King of Knights, Arthur?" Irisviel asked.

"Aye, that is what I am known to history's page as," Saber said. "Arturia was the name I was born under. Which of you was the one who summoned me?"

In another time, Kiritsugu would have merely stormed out of the chapel. But in this time, reluctantly, he held up his hand, showing the Command Seals on the back of it. He then looked over at the boy. "You, what class have you been summoned as?"

"What?"

"Answer me."

"How can I answer you when I don't know what the fucking question means?!" the boy protested. Kiritsugu frowned. He was either a good actor, or he genuinely didn't know. Indeed, there was something in the boy's eyes that reminded Kiritsugu of so many other eyes, of those with the weight of the world on their shoulders.

"Kindly restrain your language, lad!" Arturia snapped.

"Lad? You're no older than I am…wait, didn't you say you were King Arthur or something? I thought King Arthur was a man."

"Aye, that was how history portrayed me," Arturia said.

After a moment, the boy said, "Huh. Okay, King Arthur was a teenaged girl. Where are we, anyway? Not England, is it? Please tell me we're not anywhere near the Ministry of Magic?"

"…There is no Ministry of Magic," Kiritsugu said. "And no, you are not in England. You are in Germany, in the castle of the von Einzbern family."

"Never heard of them." Then, the boy blinked. "Wait, what? No Ministry of Magic? What year is it?"

"1994," Kiritsugu supplied(1), humouring the possible madman…or victim of one of Zelretch's pranks. The old vampire was known for his fiddling around with parallel worlds, this boy could have been one of his victims.

"…Fuck," the boy said bleakly. "It was just after New Year's, 2000, when they chucked me through the Veil. So the Tri-Wizard Tournament hasn't taken place yet at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Irisviel asked. "Forgive me, but we don't know what those are, and we know much about the world of magic."

The boy looked at them sharply. "Not even Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived?"

Kiritsugu and Irisviel shook their heads simultaneously. Arturia, however, looked thoughtful. "Harry Potter…I believe I know of that name, through knowledge the Grail has provided me with. He is one who has haunted the Throne of Heroes, one of the few heroes of your time…and yet…if you know not his name, then this is a different world to what he knows. But…he cannot be a Heroic Spirit as he is now, or else he would know what the Grail War is. He must be an alternate from another world."

"Another world?" Harry asked in a bleak, empty tone. He put his head in his hands. "Oh, what the hell have I gotten myself into?"

It was a sentiment shared by the others present, and understandably so, especially given what was at stake here…

 **CHAPTER 1 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, here you have it, the first chapter of** ** _Ex Umbra in Solem_** **. People will see a lot of the DNA of** ** _Light the Blue Touch Paper_** **…, as well as** ** _Nitimur in Vetitum_** **and** ** _Newport Mage_** **. However, this will be a darker story.**

 **1\. Given that the original** ** _Fate/Stay Night_** **was released in 2004, and that** ** _Fate/Zero_** **is explicitly set during the 1990s (Bill Clinton is president of the US), I decided that, for the purpose of this story,** ** _Fate/Zero_** **is set in 1994, while** ** _Fate/Stay Night_** **is set in 2004.**


	3. Chapter 2: Explanations

**CHAPTER 2:**

 **EXPLANATIONS**

They had been left alone in the chapel, save for a few pale-skinned women in maid outfits that Arturia had identified as Homunculi. Harry sat on one of the pews, Arturia next to him, as she toyed with the elaborate scabbard, gold and blue. "After all this time, they found it. Avalon."

"I thought Avalon was a place," Harry muttered, struggling to find a handle on this whole bizarre scenario. After all, he was in what was probably an alternate universe, next to King Arthur, who turned out to be a young woman called Arturia.

"Aye, but it is also this scabbard, the sheathe to Excalibur," Arturia said. She was smiling softly at the sheathe, as if it were an old friend returned to her. Harry guessed it really was. Her face became stern again, though, as she took her invisible sword, and dispelled the air moving around it. A blade seemed to materialise, a golden blade of exquisite beauty. Even the Sword of Godric Gryffindor had nothing on this.

"Is that Excalibur?" Harry breathed, actually awestruck by the beauty of the blade. Harry was surprised that he even had the capacity to feel awe, and yet, Excalibur kindled the dying embers of that emotion in his heart.

"Aye, indeed it is," Arturia said, sliding the famous sword into its sheathe. As it clicked home, she said, "You're no Heroic Spirit. Or rather, you have not manifested as the Heroic Spirit of yourself that resides within the Throne of Heroes."

"What do you mean? Nobody will explain anything. Meaning same shit, different day," Harry said bitterly.

"Temper your vulgar tongue, Harry Potter. I have gone through trials and travails as you have, but I rarely succumb to the urge to emit vicious oaths."

"You're not my mother," Harry retorted.

Arturia refrained from her own retort. Eventually, she said, "I wish Merlin could help. He was a better teacher than I. Where should I begin?" Closing her eyes, sighing, she said, quietly, "Two centuries ago, a triumvirate of Magi families united with a common goal. They intended to manifest an artifact known as the Holy Grail. Not in of itself the holy cup said to have been Christ's drinking vessel, but rather, an artifact with a connection to Akasha, the Root of All Things. A noosphere where all that is, was, and will be is recorded. It will grant a single wish to someone…but only one person. Thus, the Grail Wars were set up by those three families: the von Einzberns of Germany, the Makiris of Russia, and the Tohsakas of Japan."

That awoke a desire in Harry. "A single wish, given to the victor?"

"Aye. Seven Masters are chosen by the Grail to compete in each war, each in charge of seven Heroic Spirits known as Servants. These Heroic Spirits, under normal circumstances, are summoned from the Throne of Heroes, where the spirits of those noted to humanity reside," Arturia said. "Each belongs to a certain class."

"Is that what you meant when you called yourself Saber earlier?" Harry asked. "Because you wield a sword?"

"Aye. If you were a Servant, you would probably be a Caster, a user of magic, one of the weaker classes, but skilled in shaping territory to their advantage. Lancers are wielders of spears, Archers use ranged attacks. Riders are those Heroic Spirits known for their mounts, steeds or vehicles and are counted amongst the most alacritous of Servants. Berserkers trade their sanity and reason for sheer strength and power. Finally, the Assassins use stealth and base tactics to slay their foes, often by targeting Masters. If a Master dies, the Servant will not last long, for we Servants are dependent on energy supplied from our Masters to remain in this world."

"And people die in this?"

"It is called a war, Harry," Arturia said. "People die in war. And for such a powerful wish, people are willing to kill. Would you not be willing?"

Harry pursed his lips. A second chance, a chance to correct the mistakes of the last nine years of his life…yes, he would be willing to kill. Or at least try to get to the top of the tree. It depended on his opponents.

As if sensing his thoughts, Arturia said, almost gently, "Your magic, and that of this world, are very different. Although magic is still hidden here, it is mostly a different form of magic, known as magecraft. I know not the full details: Merlin had mastered magic of many kinds, including that which is common on your world, and much of his explanation confused me. However, I have some small magic ability, of a similar ilk to you, in that we have cores that act as reservoirs of energy. Magi of this world, however, have Magic Circuits, to channel it, partly drawn from the natural energy of the world. And Magi…well, they are somewhat…amoral. Many would certainly not hesitate to kill or torture in the name of their research."

"Horrible," Harry muttered.

"I am heartened that you believe this to be so," Arturia said. "I only know the difference because I need to know of Heroic Spirits who are in the Throne of Heroes. You, I have heard, are one of them."

"I'm no hero. Just a stupid little boy who learned he was the messiah of Magical Britain, only to get royally reamed by life. My friends are dead, and the few survivors of my enemies chucked me through the Veil of Death."

"Succinct," Arturia said dryly, though not without sympathy. "However, you have been drawn into the Grail War. Whether you are a true Servant or not, it matters little."

"Oh, marvellous…"

* * *

Jubstacheit von Einzbern, usually known in his family as Old Man Acht, was not a pleasant man by any means. Well, he was a Magus after all. He was also paranoid up the wazoo, a very painful place to have paranoia. So when he heard that an unexpected person had ended up in the summoning circle meant to conjure up King Arthur, well, his first impulse was to consider killing him for having the impudence to breach so many Bounded Fields, which protected his castle and his family from enemies. His second impulse was to consider using the intruder as research material, that is, as an experimental subject.

Even so, he listened to Kiritsugu and Irisviel's account of what happened very closely. Acht was an intelligent and prudent man, and he could sense opportunity. It was, after all, the only reason he had tolerated Kiritsugu Emiya marrying the Homunculus who would become the Lesser Grail. After all, one did not reach an age he never disclosed to outsiders (but which could be measured in excess of a century, thanks to alchemy) by acting hastily.

After they had finished, the old man pondered what he was told. Eventually, he said, "While I am hesitant to do so, I want to consult with the one man who could confirm your Servant's words and the intruder's story."

Kiritsugu was no fool. He knew what was coming. "Zelretch?"

"Zelretch," Acht conceded reluctantly.

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. Better known by his peers (such as they were), victims (of which there were a great number), and Magi in general as Zelretch. Master of the Second True Magic, Kaleidoscope, involving travel to parallel worlds and alternate timelines. The Fourth Dead Apostle Ancestor (or a powerful master vampire, for those preferring less pretentious titles). And inveterate gadfly and prankster who had a bad habit of putting any apprentices he had through the wringer.

"I guess that means we'll have to contact Clock Tower," Kiritsugu said quietly, with the air of a prophet solemnly declaring the end of the world…

* * *

Arturia was good company, Harry reflected, for a warrior queen masquerading as a warrior king. True, she had this annoyingly Hermione-like tendency to chide him for bad language or manners, and a haughty air that Malfoys aspired to, and there was a slight detachment to her, a distance that Harry supposed was that between a monarch and a commoner. And yet, she certainly didn't mock him or demean him. If anything, it was the air of a commanding officer being comforting to a soldier, or perhaps a distant but still-caring mother trying to help a distressed child.

She also answered his questions quite readily, with no bragging or boasting. He decided to avoid some of the more painful parts of the Arthurian Myth (that he knew of, anyway: he didn't really know much about it), but asked about whether Guinevere knew about Arthur being Arturia. Apparently, Guinevere and Merlin were the only ones who knew…and Merlin turned Arturia into a man for a while to bed Guinevere, to produce heirs. This was apparently how Mordred was conceived: not with Guinevere, but apparently Arturia, when a man, produced viable seed, and Morgan le Fay used that seed to create a Homunculus that, like Arturia, was a male in history's page, but was actually a girl.

Arturia also told Harry about the nature of Servants. He had to wonder at the weird name they had for their special weapons and techniques. Noble Phantasms. Servants always had at least one, though Servants with multiple Noble Phantasms, like Arturia had, were not unheard of. She had Excalibur and Avalon, and the Invisible Air that concealed Excalibur's blade counted as one too. And, apparently, once Excalibur was charged in the right way, it could unleash a blast of energy of awe-inspiring power.

"Of course, we Servants can be identified readily by our Noble Phantasms," Arturia said. "That is why we are usually addressed by our class, so should you accompany us, please call me Saber in public. To identify myself too readily as King Arthur would be to also give enemies opportunity to devise countermeasures, and exploit weaknesses."

"Okay, I get that," Harry said. "I mean, let's face it, if you said you wield Excalibur, there's a fair chance you are Arthur. Arturia. Whatever. I'm still getting used to that."

"I dare say you would," Arturia observed dryly. "You do not think any less of me, knowing that I am a woman?"

"Of course not! If anything, I find it even more admirable," Harry said. He then looked down. "And you achieved more than I ever did in my life. All I got was a pyrrhic victory."

"Ah. So you are one of the unluckier iterations of Harry Potter."

The voice was deep and resonant, with an amused lilt to it. Harry whirled in his seat to find the maids letting someone by them, Kiritsugu and Irisviel accompanying him. The man was old, but indeterminately so, his hair and beard grey rather than white, framing a square face that seemed to smirk, his red eyes twinkling in amusement. Like Dumbledore's, only without pretence.

Arturia frowned. "Master? Why is there a Dead Apostle here?"

"Stand down, Saber," Kiritsugu said sternly. "Zelretch is…friendly. For a given value of friendly."

"A tactful way of putting it," Zelretch said with a chuckle. "I heard of this interesting case, and used Kaleidoscope to make it here posthaste."

"Dead Apostle?" Harry asked.

"In more mundane terms, I am a vampire, Harry Potter," Zelretch said with a smile. "I am also a Magus of considerable knowledge about parallel worlds. That is how I know of your existence. In this world, magic works very differently. Some of the magic you are capable of would be miraculous here, and some here would be considered impossible in your home worlds. I know of you because your life is…interesting. Why, one of your alternates became an adopted grandson of one of my alternates. And I can tell that you're one of the more interesting versions. I know that chief amongst your questions is 'Zelretch, can you get me home?' To which I must ask you one of my own: _do you want to?_ "

Harry's questions were forestalled by that. In truth, he didn't want to go back. Not yet. "Not without some means to change what happened."

"The Grail," Saber said, speaking the thoughts on everyone's minds.

"Maybe. I dunno."

Zelretch smiled. "Then I wish you the best of luck. I'll go and pay my respects to Old Man Acht."

"How?" Irisviel asked, concerned. After all, Zelretch tended to prank people whenever he 'paid his respects'.

Zelretch's smile merely widened. "Need to know basis. It was nice meeting you all."

As he left, Kiritsugu, shakily, took a cigarette and lit it. After a few seconds, it exploded, leaving Kiritsugu stunned. "By the way, those things will kill you!" Zelretch's voice echoed from outside the chamber, before laughing.

After a moment, Kiritsugu exhaled. "Iri, I'll leave this to you. I've got preparations to make." And with that, the man left the chapel.

"Sorry," Irisviel said with a smile. "I guess if Zelretch has given you the okay, you'll be accepted here. Welcome to von Einzbern Castle, both of you."

The greeting was warm enough, but Harry felt a chill go down his spine, knowing some intractable destiny had got a hold of him once more. Time would tell if that would lead anywhere good, though if past experience was any indication, it wouldn't be…

 **CHAPTER 2 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Harry's up to speed a bit more, and the von Einzberns will be, albeit reluctantly (save for Irisviel) allowing Harry to stay. We'll have a bit more of Kiritsugu and Irisviel interacting with Harry, along with Illya making an appearance.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	4. Chapter 3: Preparations

**CHAPTER 3:**

 **PREPARATIONS**

Kiritsugu Emiya looked at Harry, having asked him to come to the study he was using for his prep work for the Grail War the day after the summoning. Harry was very much an unknown factor, even given what Harry himself volunteered about his life. The fact that he wanted the Grail as well was a concerning factor, which was what he was bringing up. "You want the Grail for a second chance, to live your life again with knowledge of what will happen," Kiritsugu reiterated.

"Yeah. Irisviel said you wanted world peace. Ain't gonna happen unless everyone in the world died(1)," Harry snarked.

It was almost like looking into a mirror, Kiritsugu realised. He could see the guttering embers of idealism in the boy's eyes. "Has Irisviel told you of who I am? What my reputation is?"

"Yeah, she said you were called the Magus Killer, that you were a mercenary and hitman, killing off rogue Magi. Just out of interest, vampires aside, have you ever dealt with the unkillable?"

"Anything that bleeds can die," Kiritsugu said.

"Okay. Have you got a gun nearby? If you do, shoot me with it. Right in the head."

For a moment, Kiritsugu wondered whether Harry was insane. He then decided that he actually was insane. But he was presumably making a point, in spite of that. Kiritsugu opened up the drawer on the desk, pulled out a revolver (loaded with anti-Apostle rounds as a matter of course), and aimed it at Harry's head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Call it a practical demonstration."

Kiritsugu briefly erected a Bounded Field to muffle the sound of the shot, before pulling the trigger. Harry's head exploded in a messy shower of gore, and he sagged to his knees, before collapsing. So far, so…like many a man Kiritsugu had shot.

Until he saw Harry's head flow back together, the blood and brain and skull that had liberally painted the floor and walls of the room flying back together. He got, shakily, to his feet. "Alakazam," he said with a sarcastic flourish.

Kiritsugu blinked, then looked at the revolver. He then carefully checked if he had been under an illusion. "How the hell did you do that?" Kiritsugu asked after a long silence.

"It's a long story. Short version? On my world, there are artifacts created by Death that are extremely powerful. Uniting them, supposedly, makes you the Master of Death. Actually, the truth is, you're more her minion. Her immortal minion. And to put it bluntly, it sucks balls."

Kiritsugu stifled a laugh at the bluntness of Harry's assessment. "Many Magi would leap at a chance for immortality. I know that if Zelretch talks to the wrong people, Clock Tower will slap you with a Sealing Designation. That can mean anything from surveillance of you, all the way to turning you into a guinea pig."

"Figuratively or literally?" Harry asked with a tone of facile weariness.

"I'm not dignifying that with a response," Kiritsugu said coldly. He then added, after a moment, "Zelretch claimed we could trust you. I find it hard to trust anyone. The only ones I do trust are my wife and child."

"Your wife mentioned an aide of yours by the name of Maiya," Harry said.

"Yes, actually, I should include her," Kiritsugu said, making a mental note to talk to Irisviel about being more careful about information divulged. "I'll be blunt, Harry. The Grail will be mine and the von Einzberns' in this war. Given that the Grail War is held every sixty years, you'll be able to undertake it again easily, especially if you're actually immortal, and win it. But if you're here, then I should make use of you."

"Make use of me? Y'know, if you were a doctor, I'd be bitching about your bedside manner," Harry muttered.

"I am a pragmatist," Kiritsugu said bluntly. "What abilities do you have? What Mystic Codes do you possess?" Seeing Harry's baffled look, Kiritsugu said, "Do you have any magical artifacts?"

Harry considered it. "I have three. One's probably of no use here: it's a stone that can allow one to speak with the dead."

"I know necromancy. What else?"

"An Invisibility Cloak. It's not wholly invisible, people with certain spells or items can see me, but for the most part, I'm completely invisible."

Kiritsugu nodded. That was indeed useful. "And the third?"

"The Elder Wand. The Deathstick. The ultimate magic wand. Until I became Master of Death, it would switch allegiance based on defeating or killing the previous owner. Now, well, I command it now and forever, as long as I am Master of Death. Let's just put it this way: I can use a spell that causes an explosion on impact. I used to be able to demolish doors. Now, I could probably turn this castle into dust."

There was no boasting or bragging in Harry's tone. In fact, the bleak tone of his voice suggested he would rather not use such power. Kiritsugu didn't want to be the one to push him. There was something about Harry's psyche that suggested he was barely sane, that his demeanour was a mask. "And these artifacts are where?" Kiritsugu asked. He hadn't seen them on Harry's person after all.

"In a pocket dimension," Harry said. He gestured, and a wand with a bone white handle appeared.

"Useful," Kiritsugu said. The Clock Tower would be drooling at the chance to study someone like Harry.

"I know what you're building up to. You want me to help you," Harry said. He made the wand vanish. "If I do, we'll have to set up some ground rules."

"Like what?"

"Firstly, Irisviel told me a little of what you did in the past. I don't want any part of any attacks that involves innocent bystanders. I'll gladly go after Masters who are total pricks, otherwise, I'd go after the Servants in their stead. Secondly, any information I need, I don't want you holding out on me."

"If it's a need to know basis…"

Harry glared at him, and Kiritsugu actually felt himself pinned to his place. You could see the madness really dancing in Harry's eyes now. Killing intent leaked out of Harry, the air becoming thick and palpable with anger. " _I don't care_ ," Harry rasped. "I've been screwed over too many times because that old fart I looked up to as a mentor kept information to himself. Good people died, too many bad people lived, and I'll be damned before it happens again. If I don't believe you, I will tear the memories from your mind."

"You can try," Kiritsugu bit out. "But I don't think you'll find it that easy."

After a moment, the intense pressure in the room lifted, and Harry eventually said, "No. Maybe not. But keep this in mind, Kiritsugu Emiya: I am not your pawn or your little dog, any more than your wife or Arturia are. I am in this for two reasons: to get the Grail, and to minimise the casualties. If I have to wait, well, I'm told I am actually immortal. I won't age now. Not physically, anyway. So if I have to wait for the next one, I will. Unless, of course, you dick me over. Then all bets are off."

Kiritsugu looked into the young man's face. He seemed impatient enough to want the Grail now…but there wasn't much in the way of furtiveness in his expression. Harry wore his heart on his sleeve. Maybe he would hold off on the Grail. Or at least any betrayal would be a last-minute impulse. Kiritsugu decided that, if that was the case, he would need to kill Harry with something that would ensure his temporary death was long enough to claim the Grail. Or maybe use an Origin Bullet. If his immortality was magical in nature, maybe that might kill him.

After a moment, Kiritsugu said, "Very well. But the von Einzberns would view treachery very dimly, and given what I need the Grail for, I will too. And keep in mind that some things will still be on a need to know basis." As a gesture of goodwill, he opened up his desk, and placed a quartet of folders on them. "These are the four known Masters for the Grail War. I have rumours about a fifth. I make up a sixth."

Harry looked through them. "Tokiomi Tohsaka…Kirei Kotomine…Kariya Matou…Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald…" He spent a few minutes flicking through the files, before he lowered them from his face. "What can you tell me about them? Not facts per se, but impressions?"

Kiritsugu leaned back, pursing his lips in thought. Harry seemed rather trusting to ask for an opinion. "Why?"

"If you want me to kill any of them, I'd rather know if they were bastards or not."

Kiritsugu chuckled dryly. Was he ever that idealistic? Even with all that bitterness, Harry seemed to believe in good guys and bad guys. "Life's not that simple. Tohsaka is the head of a Magus family, and pretty typical for a Magus. I did hear that he adopted out one of his daughters to the Matous, and, well…the Matous are noted for a rather disturbing form of magecraft, using Crest Worms as familiars."

"Crest Worms?"

"Parasitic creatures that feed on spinal fluid and nervous tissue in men, and on the womb and carnal impulses in women, acting as Magic Circuits, though the hosts have to have some in the first place," Kiritsugu said. He was disgusted by what the Crest Worms did, but sadly, the Matous had too much influence for him to go after without the Magus Association's okay. "The Matous have been producing less magic in their family for years, that's why they changed their name from Makiri to Matou."

"Like a Pureblood family producing Squibs," Harry mused. Then, a horrifying thought occurred to him, judging by the expression on his face. "That daughter…is it possible she had those infesting her?"

"Sadly, it's a real possibility." Kiritsugu frowned. "In fact, that might explain why Kariya is the Matou representative."

"What do you mean?"

"Kariya wanted nothing to do with their practises, and left the Matou family, up until a year ago," Kiritsugu said. "He went back to the Matou family, and has spent a year in training. He knows the Tohsakas, particularly Aoi Tohsaka and the daughters, Rin and Sakura. Sakura was the one given to the Matous."

"Why would the Tohasakas do that?"

"Two reasons. One's political: it'd get them favours from the Matous. The other's a bit more practical. Given that Tokiomi Tohsaka had two children, they'd be fighting over the inheritance of the Magic Crest of the family. This bypasses the issue."

"And yet, if Sakura has these things inside her…" Harry grimaced. "Do you think Kariya might be trying to get the Grail in exchange for helping Sakura?"

"Now that I come to think about it, it's certainly one possibility."

Harry frowned, thinking. Kiritsugu could see wheels turning in the boy's head, before he shook his head. "What about the other two?"

"Kirei Kotomine is a priest with the Holy Church. His father, Risei, is the current Overseer of the Grail War, but while that's technically a conflict of interest, the truth is, there's nothing in the rules to cover it. He's like me in many regards, an elite assassin for the Church. His wife committed suicide about three years ago, shortly before he was chosen as a Master for this Grail War. To tell the truth, he frightens me, as the reports about him suggest a man who is driven, and yet is searching for something to fill the void in his life. He is extremely skilled in everything. A jack of all trades, but master of none. There is some evidence to suggest that he may have entered into an alliance with Tohsaka, who taught him magecraft, but nothing substantial."

"And what about this Kayneth Archibald?"

"He's an academic and noted Magus in Clock Tower in the UK. He's conceited and arrogant, but he's also a brilliant mind, so he can back it up," Kiritsugu said.

"And this possible sixth Master?"

"He has a link to Kayneth. Rumour has it that a student of Kayneth's, Waver Velvet, was humiliated in one of his lectures. Waver wrote a monograph that disputed the status quo, that Magi without as great an established lineage to magic can, through hard work, achieve the level of someone whose family has had a greater connection to magic."

"Oh God, blood purity's here too?" Harry scowled. It seemed like he had some experience with something similar. "I thought I got away from that bullshit."

"Older Magi family have more of a connection to magic, Harry. I'm not saying Waver is wrong. But he stepped on a lot of toes even bringing it up. Anyway, apparently Waver stole something sent to Kayneth, possibly an artifact to be used as a catalyst for summoning a Servant. I don't know what it is, despite my sources. But Kayneth is apparently very angry with Waver. I don't know whether Waver is a Master for certain."

Harry looked thoughtful. "So we know five Masters, with maybe a sixth, out of seven, wasn't it?

Kiritsugu nodded. "Does that satisfy you?"

"For now. I suppose you'll have me mimic a Caster Servant, given what Irisviel said."

"I'd like a list of spells you can do. Given that you use a different magic system, I'd like details as well."

Harry rolled his eyes, but nodded. Hopefully, Kiritsugu wouldn't regret this…

 **CHAPTER 3 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Kiritsugu and Harry are already butting heads. They'll continue to do so. Next chapter will be Harry, Arturia, and Irisviel.**

 **1\. Epic foreshadowing, anyone?**


	5. Chapter 4: The Day of Departure

**CHAPTER 4:**

 **THE DAY OF DEPARTURE**

To see Arturia move was a thing of beauty. She swung her sword with grace and elegance, though despite her slender frame, you couldn't mistake the power behind the swings. Harry had to admire her as she practised with one of the von Einzbern swords in the snow just outside the castle.

After an initially fractious beginning, Harry was, albeit reluctantly (by Kiritsugu and the von Einzberns for the most part: Irisviel, her daughter, and Arturia were somewhat more welcoming), accepted as part of the party to Fuyuki. Harry divided his time between speaking to Kiritsugu, and speaking with Arturia, though the former didn't seem to want to give the latter so much as the time of day. When Harry called him out on it, Kiritsugu merely glared at him coldly. And Harry knew he couldn't get anything out of Kiritsugu when he acted like that.

Didn't stop Harry from calling him a cold-hearted wanker to his face, though. The sad thing was, Kiritsugu accepted the epithet all too well, as if he knew how cold-hearted he was. Indeed, the only time his heart ever thawed was with his wife and child.

A couple of days passed before Harry met Illyasviel von Einzbern for the first time. Illya was the spitting image of her mother, albeit in the form of a small girl. She was eight, and small for her age, something that Irisviel claimed was due to her half-Homunculus heritage. She had the same pale white hair, pale skin, and crimson eyes of her mother. She was also, frankly, a bit of a precocious brat, though she and Harry got along well enough. He was reminded a little of Hermione, given how she was frighteningly intelligent for her age, though she also was still very much a cheerful child. And she was quite adorable.

Harry had to wonder how someone as ruthless as Kiritsugu Emiya had gained the love and loyalty of Irisviel. Even though Homunculi were artificial humans (indeed, although she looked in her twenties and had the knowledge and demeanour of a young woman, Irisviel was only a year or so older than her daughter), she had apparently fallen in love with him, and not because she was programmed to like the biological robot she was. Indeed, she seemed very much like a human being, albeit a little naïve.

Harry had said his goodbyes to Illya this morning, and they were due to head to Japan later today. Arturia was exercising her body to ready herself. A particular swing of her sword sent a blast of snow into an approaching Irisviel, who laughed off Arturia's apologies.

"You're both unhappy with Kiritsugu's attitude, aren't you?" Irisviel asked.

"Do bears shit in the woods?" Harry retorted.

"While I cannot condone his vulgarity," Arturia said archly, "I agree with Harry's sentiment. I feel, given how he treats you and your daughter that I have earned his enmity."

"He keeps blanking her," Harry said irritably. "Treating her like she doesn't exist. He's a cold-hearted wanker."

"Well, that's what he says that you call him," Irisviel giggled, apparently unconcerned that Harry habitually insulted her husband.

"This is no matter for levity," Arturia said sternly.

"No, sorry. Are you holding a grudge about this, Arturia?"

"I would be lying if I did not feel some resentment," Arturia admitted. "That Harry feels outrage on my behalf is heartening. Am I doubted as King Arthur, the true owner of Avalon? Or is it because I am a woman that he treats me with undeserved disdain?"

"I don't think it's as simple as sexism," Harry muttered. "Or that he thinks you're not Arthur."

Irisviel nodded in agreement. "He's upset. Not at you personally, Arturia, not wholly. It is the people of your time who thought it right to force you into the role of a king."

Harry actually felt that Kiritsugu had a point there, if that was why he had this cold attitude. Having been there before, forced into the role of messiah of Magical Britain, he could understand that anger, and he said as such.

Arturia looked at Harry with both sympathy and annoyance. "You had no choice in accepting your destiny, Harry, given the manipulations of your mentor and the blackguard intent on your murder. But I did. I had a choice, and I made it." She then turned to Irisviel, holding up Excalibur. "When I drew the Sword from the Stone, I had resolved myself to face the consequences, whatever they may be."

"And to him, it is vexing that you accepted your fate so readily, and continue to accept it. It's that point at least, of your resignation to your role, that he is angry with you, Arturia, and nobody else."

"I hate to say it, Arturia, but I agree. I don't think you understood all the consequences that would entail," Harry said.

"I agree not with such sentiment," Arturia said. "Neither you, Harry, nor Kiritsugu have any right to criticise the judgement of the people of my time, least of all myself. To do so is folly at best."

"I personally beg to differ," Harry said. "Don't get me wrong, I think Kiritsugu is being a dick unnecessarily, and you don't deserve the silent treatment, Arturia. But fighting fate is what makes us human, and not robots. Just saying."

Irisviel smiled at them. "Kiritsugu may feel that way, which is why he is remaining silent," she said. "He feels that you are incompatible with him, so he remains silent to avoid any needless conflict."

After a moment, Arturia said, "I thank you for your counsel, then, Irisviel. And if it weren't for your proposal to act as a proxy Master, I fear I may not have lasted long in this Grail War." She looked at Harry. "And I have learned the value of blunt, unvarnished truths and counsel, Harry. Even if it is unwelcome and vulgar, as long as it is well-meant, I thank you for it too."

"You're welcome, Arturia," Harry said. And it was well-meant. He felt a lot of sympathy for Arturia. He would have liked to have thought that, had they met in life, and not in these circumstances, they would have become easy friends. As it was, there was a developing camaraderie.

Arturia nodded, then turned to Irisviel. "I would ask you, Irisviel, what manner of man is your husband?"

"Well, normally I would say that he is my husband and my guide in life both," Irisviel said with a sad smile on her face. Harry knew there was a somewhat lugubrious element to Irisviel, both similar and yet distinct from her husband. As if they were frequently saddened by something. "But you want to know what I think of his character? He is a gentle man, a kind-hearted man, though you'd probably not believe me. But it's because of that good nature that he can't ever let the evils of the world let lie. So in order to confront it…"

"He became heartless himself," Harry murmured in sudden realisation. That made a scary amount of sense. He had done something similar, after all.

Irisviel nodded. "Samuel Johnson once said that he who makes a beast of himself gets rid of the pain of being a man."

Arturia pursed her lips thoughtfully as she began practising her sword strokes again. "I can understand the resolve if not the sentiment. Judgements require detachment. Sometimes, one must cast aside emotion and sentiment for that."

Harry rolled his eyes. "There's a difference between being a king and a Cyberman."

"A Cyber-what?" Arturia asked.

"He means a part-machine being from a television series called _Doctor Who_ ," Irisviel said.

"Oh, you have it here in this world too," Harry said. "Got any videos?"

"We stray too far from the point into minutiae and trivia," Arturia said sternly. "Irisviel, you speak of saving the world through the Grail, a sentiment your husband shares? That you believe it to be something worth hazarding your life on?" On Irisviel's nod, Arturia said, "I too seek a similar goal, to save Britain, to undo my failure to save it. I believe your goal is righteous, and I believe you trust and understand your husband far better than we ever can. Indeed, I hope that you two can find happiness as any family should. But I hope that Kiritsugu does not hope the same for me."

"Could you remember that, and please not hate him?"

"Aye, I will do so." Harry noticed a strange expression come over Irisviel's face at that. There was something wistful and sad. But before he could say anything, Arturia said, "Irisviel, something troubles me. Would you not wish to bid farewell to your daughter?"

Irisviel shook her head. "There's no need. Even if my time as Irisviel is over, that doesn't mean I am gone forever. Once Illya comes of age, she will know this fully. She is a von Einzbern, as am I."

Harry blinked. What the hell did that mean? It seemed like Irisviel wasn't giving them the whole story. Judging by the bemused look that flitted over Arturia's face, she didn't understand either. However, she summoned Excalibur, wreathed in air making it virtually invisible. "Irisviel, on my honour, and on that of Excalibur, I will ensure you survive." With a sudden burst of speed, she slashed at a line of trees, bisecting them and felling them with effortless ease. "This I do solemnly swear."

Irisviel and Harry both gaped openly at the power of Excalibur, a power that was even now shown to only a small degree. Then, Irisviel got a determined smile on her face. She then looked at Harry. "And what of you? Will you stand with us?"

"Let's just put it this way. I'll help Arturia reduce the competition a little. I've got an idea on how to do it, something I've discussed with Kiritsugu," Harry said. It was Kariya Matou he had in mind, first off. "I personally think the Grail is a crock, and so's Kiritsugu's wish. How can you get world peace, especially a lasting peace, even with the Grail? But there're worse people who could be after the Grail, and I want to help you two if nobody else, so that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

Irisviel's determined smile didn't waver. "Then let's win the Grail. The wish of centuries of our family will be fulfilled, and my daughter and I will be freed from the shackles of her fate."

* * *

Some considerable time later, they were on a private plane, chartered by the von Einzberns. Kiritsugu had gone on ahead on an earlier flight, while Harry was currently enjoying first class. He was also regaling Arturia and Irisviel on the better parts of his adventures. Arturia was dressed in a rather severe black suit, and she looked, though still beautiful, even more androgynous than ever.

"…I mean, it was exhilarating at the time, but I have to wonder what was in that prick Bagman's head. I mean, other than air," Harry said, concluding his tale about the First Task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. "He had us facing dragons. Fucking _dragons_. That'd be hard even for a NEWT student."

Arturia frowned. "I am still finding it hard to countenance that you killed a Basilisk when you were but twelve. I know you speak truly, thanks to my knowledge of your counterparts on the Throne of Heroes, but…even I would think twice before engaging a Basilisk. It is not a foe to be taken lightly, given the lethal gaze."

"Yeah, I was an idiot," Harry said. His face fell when he was reminded of Ginny. Ginny, felled by a Killing Curse on the muddy fields outside of Hogwarts, her lifeless eyes staring in an imbecilic manner at the sky. Like so many others on that brutal battlefield. Unnecessary deaths that could have been prevented.

Suddenly, the mobile phone he had with him (able to be used in a plane) trilled, and he answered it. It was his one connection to Kiritsugu. "Yeah?"

" _I just got some information you might want to know. Maiya was running surveillance on Tohsaka Manor. An Assassin Servant attacked the manor, only to get ambushed by another Servant, possibly Archer. The possible Archer was lying in wait, and used a strange Noble Phantasm to kill Assassin. Assassin's Master has sought refuge in the church used as neutral territory._ "

"Okay. So, what's the big deal?"

" _We think it's a con. The Tohsaka Servant, the possible Archer, was lying in wait for Assassin, and Assassins have the ability to conceal their presence. What's more, we think Tohsaka revealed his Servant deliberately, though to what end, I don't know. And Kirei Kotomine was the registered Master of Assassin._ "

Harry frowned. "Kiritsugu…is it possible that they could fake Assassin's death? Like a Noble Phantasm or something?"

There was a pause, before he said, " _That's a possibility. I don't know for sure, but it could be Kirei's attempt to fly under the radar. And remember, while I'll let you try to get Kariya out of the war, I need you to remember one last thing: Keep my wife safe._ "

"Gotcha." Harry hung up, having learned that Kiritsugu didn't deal with fripperies. "Seems like the first shots have been fired, but as a feint."

"So Assassin is not dead?" Arturia asked.

"Possibly not," Harry said. "Shame, it'd be easier." He then looked at Arturia. "Arturia, Kiritsugu is counting on you to safeguard Irisviel. I'm going to be investigating, seeing if I can find Kariya Matou. If I'm lucky, and my hunch about why he's in the Grail War is correct, I might be able to make a deal that ensures at least one Servant is taken out of the running without bloodshed. But if you need back-up, if only as a precaution, don't hesitate to signal me." He held up an enchanted coin, like the one Hermione had created for Dumbledore's Army. "This acts as a Portkey. Irisviel, if you and Arturia come across a Servant, let me know via phone, and I will be there ASAP."

"While I do not believe I will need your aid, it is appreciated all the same, Harry," Arturia said.

Irisviel nodded. "I agree. And don't worry, I'll let you know if something turns up."

Harry knew, given his luck, that something would turn up, sooner rather than later. The question was, would things go wrong, or badly wrong?

 **CHAPTER 4 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Some more interaction between Harry, Arturia, and Irisviel. Although this will be mainly based upon the anime, I actually took the scene of Arturia and Irisviel discussing Kiritsugu from the manga, as I preferred the scene of Arturia practising her swordplay. The chestnut bud spotting game between Kiritsugu and Illya in the anime presumably took place offscreen.**

 **The next chapter will be partly Harry's first meeting with Kariya, as well as the beginning of the Saber/Lancer battle.**

 **No numbered annotations.**


	6. Chapter 5: First Day in Fuyuki

**CHAPTER 5:**

 **FIRST DAY IN FUYUKI**

Harry found it surprisingly easy to find Kariya Matou. After they arrived in Fuyuki, Harry parted ways with Arturia and Irisviel, with Irisviel looking to do some sightseeing. Arturia was reluctant, until Irisviel revealed she had never left her castle before. Harry had also been privy to Irisviel laughing at Arturia's explanation about her Riding skill allowing her to use any vehicle, something that had a few unintentional double entendres.

Harry then began using the Point Me spell to try and find Kariya, and soon tracked the man down to a local park, where he was lurking in a wooded area, trying to look inconspicuous in a manner that made him seem like a child molester on the prowl. He certainly looked the part: he was dressed in a hoodie and trousers, with the hood up. Something about his posture suggested lameness, as if he had suffered a stroke, and the left side of his body was paralysed. Harry had to be careful: Kariya's Servant (astralized in all likelihood, currently in an intangible spirit form) would have already spotted him, and might have alerted Kariya.

Sure enough, Kariya said, as Harry approached, "Do not come any closer." His voice was a hoarse rasp of pain, like someone just exposed to the Cruciatus Curse.

Harry halted as he was asked to. However, he said, "Kariya Matou, I presume?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Call me Caster for the moment," Harry said.

Kariya stiffened, before turning to face Harry. Harry actually recoiled slightly at the face beneath the hood, half of it covered in vein-like lines, the left eye milky and blind-looking, the hair bone-white. In the photos, Kariya had brown hair, and none of the disfigurement. He looked like he had been in a bad accident, and suffered nerve damage to half of his body. "Caster? But you're no Servant."

Harry frowned. "Did your own Servant tell you?"

"In a manner. Servants can sense other Servants. And according to mine, you're human."

"Though I could have made a spell that made me seem human," Harry said with a wry smirk he didn't feel.

Kariya frowned, before seeming to concede the point. "It's odd for a Caster Servant to confront someone in open daylight."

"I am not here to fight you, Kariya Matou. I'm satisfying my curiosity."

Harry wondered what Kariya made of his own appearance. He had to admit, Kiritsugu had a sense of style, and Harry had a similar outfit, a long coat over a suit. Harry merely dispensed with the tie, and used a beige trenchcoat. It'd be unconventional apparel for a Servant, but Arturia was wearing a suit to help her blend in.

"Haven't you heard curiosity kills the cat?" Kariya asked warily.

"I've been there, done that, bought the T-shirt. Indulge me. Why would the black sheep of your family suddenly go back to them?" Harry asked.

"None of your business," Kariya snapped.

"I make it my business to know others' business," Harry said. "I'm going to make a guess. It's a girl you love as you would your own daughter. Sakura Tohsaka, now Sakura Matou. Infested by Crest Worms. Judging by the horror and anger on your face, I'm right."

Indeed, Kariya looked both furious and horrified. "How did you know?!" he demanded.

"I guessed, well, made an inference based on information I gathered," Harry said, wincing inwardly at sounding like Hermione. "You confirmed it by your reaction."

"Stay out of this!" Kariya snarled. "I need the Grail to save Sakura!"

"No, you just need someone who actually gives a shit about you two."

"And you do? Don't make me laugh!" Kariya retorted. "You could be a Servant, like you said, or an ally of that bastard Tokiomi!"

"I am allied to another Master, but not Tokiomi. I hold him responsible for what happened to Sakura, and why you're so desperate as to allow Crest Worms into you." He pulled another enchanted coin from his pocket and flipped it over to Kariya, who actually caught it quite well for someone half-paralysed. "If you want to hear my proposal properly, just channel your magic into it and speak a message. I will get to you as soon as I can. One way or another, Kariya, you're dropping out of the Grail War. Whether it's alive with Sakura, or dead, is up to you."

As Harry walked away, Kariya called out, "Why are you even bothering? You know the Grail Wars are a battle to the death!"

Harry paused, before saying, "For ten years of my childhood, my bedroom was a cupboard beneath stairs. I was manipulated into becoming the weapon of a senile old fart whose time had passed. One thing I still have, Kariya Matou, is a saving people thing. And you're one of the few Masters who's doing this for what I think of as good reasons. Be seeing you."

* * *

His wanderings through Fuyuki took him to a bridge not far from the harbour. The sun had set by now, and the moon was rising. As he walked, he got a call from Irisviel. "Hello?"

" _Hi, 'Caster'. How did it go?_ "

"Early days yet," Harry said with a sigh. "Kariya's not willing to trust me yet. How did your day go?"

" _It was fun! Saber's enjoying herself too, even if she's quiet about it. We're at the beach._ "

"I must be near you, I'm on that suspension bridge near the harbour area." Harry heard a faint noise above, and looked up. There, on the arch of the bridge, he could see some darkened shapes, perhaps people looking at him. He frowned. One of them looked like a burly, bearded man, the other, a smaller figure. "Hang a moment, I think there's a Master and Servant watching me. Either that, or a couple of thrillseeking idiots. Maybe the same thing in the end. I'll get back to you later. Stay safe, Irisviel. I'll report back when I have more info."

Harry sighed, wishing he had a broomstick. Instead, he concentrated, and Apparated. He did well to keep his balance on the metal arch of the bridge. Apparating blind was not easy.

The people up there were as different as chalk and cheese. The burly bearded man was the most impressive of them, his hair a deep red, his skin tanned. He looked like some warlord of some kind, in his manner of dress, though his eyes glinted with intelligence. In one hand was a Japanese edition of the Iliad and the Odyssey(1). In the other was a bottle of wine. Given what the second figure was like, Harry was willing to bet that this was the Servant.

The Master was unimpressive, even without his Servant to compare him to. He was a boy in his late teens with black hair, dressed in a jumper, shirt, trousers and tie. Harry recognised the boy from a file Kiritsugu had shown him. It seemed that Waver Velvet was indeed a Master in this Grail War.

"Good evening," Harry said, using a Sticking Charm to keep his feet to the metal arch of the bridge.

The Servant looked him up and down. "What manner of Magus are you? I knew not of any who could use teleportation like that."

"You may call me Caster. I recognise your Master, Waver Velvet. I presume you are the Servant."

"Indeed," the Servant said with a broad grin. "I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors, summoned as the Servant Rider!"

"Iskandar? Never heard of you," Harry said. This seemed to take the wind out of the Servant's sails.

Waver spoke up for the first time. "He means Alexander the Great," he said nervously, partly out of fear of proximity to someone he thought was an enemy Servant, and partly, it seemed, from fear of heights.

"Ah. I see," Harry said. He did know who Alexander the Great was. "You'll forgive me for not revealing my own true name. Just being cautious."

"And yet, you're up here, in close range to an enemy Servant. You'd have a lot of valour for a Caster…if you were one," Iskandar said, drinking from a bottle of wine. "You're no Servant, I would have sensed you otherwise."

"I may have concealed my signature to seem human. Or maybe it's a double bluff. I heard circular logic tends to make one dizzy(2)," Harry said. "In any case, I am not here to fight yet. More to scope out the competition. By the way, Waver, I heard about your little thesis." Harry gave him a thumbs-up and a toothy grin. "Kudos."

"Umm, thanks, I guess," Waver said, before concentrating more on clinging onto the bridge.

"Hey, I like people who stick it to that whole Pureblood ideology," Harry said. "Of course, getting involved in this Grail War is another matter. Kids shouldn't be fighting it."

* * *

In a different but related timeline, Shirou Emiya, Illya, Rin Tohsaka, and Sakura all sneezed simultaneously.

* * *

"Hey, you're not much older than I am!" Waver protested.

"Yeah, but I got turned into a child soldier by a bearded goat fucker. Whereas you rushed in where angels fear to tread."

Iskandar scoffed. "Kid's got enough courage to stay by my side, in spite of appearances." He frowned, looking over to the harbour area, and then said, "Now I know you're not a Servant."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because you didn't react to that sensation, something any Servant in the area would feel," Iskandar said. "There's another Servant over there…"

"Maybe I concealed my reaction," Harry said, wincing inwardly at how readily Iskandar had found him out.

"Maybe, but I'm pretty sure I'm right," Iskandar said with a knowing smirk.

"Wait, he's a Magus?" Waver demanded. "But I don't know of a teleportation spell like that."

"I'm sure you don't know every magic spell in the world," Harry said, crossing his arms and smirking arrogantly.

* * *

Elsewhere in Fuyuki, Gilgamesh sneezed, and then scowled. Some mongrel was stealing his schtick…

* * *

There was a peeping noise from Harry's phone, and he checked it. An SMS read, _Saber senses Servant. Please come ASAP. IvE._

"Well, that settles the matter," Iskandar said with a grin. "No Servant would deign to use one of those devices to communicate with their Master. Though not many Magi would either."

"I'm an early adopter of technology," Harry snarked. He looked over at the petrified Waver. "You okay?"

"No, I'm far from okay!" Waver retorted. "I'm stuck on a bridge with a lunatic Servant and a Magus who's probably our enemy!"

"Eh, I killed a Basilisk at the age of twelve, you've got nothing to worry about. Be seeing you," Harry said (mostly to troll Waver: he liked the boy, but he also felt like teasing him a little), before he activated the Portkey.

* * *

He stumbled out of the air just near Irisviel and Arturia. The latter looked at Harry. "Irisviel said you thought you saw a Servant and Master. Did you find out if that was true?"

"Yeah. Rider, aka Iskandar, aka Alexander the Great, though he didn't seem to mind revealing who he was, and his Master, Waver Velvet, some poor idiot of a kid who's way out of his depth. Rider's probably going to be one of those battle-hungry morons, full of valour and violence," Harry said. "He'll probably come to you and demand a battle."

"If he wishes for battle, then I will oblige him, but it is this Servant we have sensed I want to know more about," Arturia said. "At a guess, if you encountered Rider on that bridge, then the one we are confronting is, in all likelihood, a Lancer."

"Why?"

"Because Lancers and Riders tend to fight face to face, as do Sabers," Irisviel pointed out. "Casters and Assassins do their work from the shadows generally, and a Berserker would have come to us, screaming as they did so. And Archers would snipe us from afar."

"I'd better ring Kiritsugu," Harry said, taking out the phone.

After a few rings, it was picked up. " _What is it, Harry?_ "

"Couple of things. Firstly, I've made contact with Kariya Matou. He's not willing to trust me yet, but I've planted the seeds. Secondly, I've discerned that Waver Velvet is indeed a Master, and that his Servant is Rider, going by the name of Iskandar or Alexander the Great. Waver is out of his depth, but his Servant seems powerful. Finally, I'm with Saber and Irisviel. There's a Servant sending out an invitation by uncloaking their power. Saber and Irisviel think it's most likely to be Lancer."

After a moment, Kiritsugu said, " _Got it. While Saber and Irisviel confront Lancer, you try to track down Lancer's Master. I'll be watching._ "

"Through the scope of a sniper rifle, no doubt. I'll set the phone to silent. We'll use that coin I gave you to send messages. Bye," Harry snarked, hanging up the phone. He looked at them both. "Saber, Irisviel, I'll be trying to find Lancer's Master. I'll be following you under the Cloak. Once we find the Servant, I'll split off the find the Master."

"Got it," Irisviel said.

* * *

In between a veritable forest of shipping containers, they found their quarry, or at least the Servant. He was seemingly clad in a skintight sleeveless bodysuit, a lithe, beautiful man, dark of hair, and with a beauty spot beneath his right eye. He wielded a pair of spears, one red, one yellow.

"At last," he said with an Irish lilt. "I spent a day patrolling this city, trying to get someone to face me, but they all hid their faces like the craven fools they were. But you had enough valour to answer my call, I'll give you that much." He smiled. "Given that fighting spirit, you must be Saber, right?"

Harry knew, even before Saber replied, that the Grail War was about to begin in earnest. He just had to hope he could do something meaningful to help…

 **CHAPTER 5 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, here's the final chapter before the Grail War begins in earnest. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm astonished at how popular this story already is. Seems like** ** _Fate/Stay Night_** **and** ** _Fate/Zero_** **is pretty damn popular.**

 **EDIT: A couple of reviewers complained about Harry boasting about killing a Basilisk. I added something to explain his motives better. He just wanted to troll Waver a little.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Mangahero18** **: Well, wait till the end of this story. When I finish the** ** _Fate/Zero_** **part, I will conclude this story, and then, there'll be a sequel based, albeit roughly, on** ** _Fate/Stay Night_** **.**

 **Phantom Lord Shadow** **: Yes, that was a reference to Black Wing from** ** _Fate's Gamble_** **. I did a similar reference for** ** _Perils of Magical Investigative Journalism_** **, where Harry mentions having met Black Wing, and having been creeped out by him. I asked Lupine Horror for permission for that story.**

 **Reishin Amara** **: Oh my God, that's so funny!**

 **Squadpunk 2.0** **: It'll have a happier ending, but some events will still take place as in canon. However, a significant early divergence will take place in the very next chapter, which is nearly completed as of posting this. I needed to watch the relevant episodes of** ** _Fate/Zero_** **(namely 3-5, the ones involving Kiritsugu, Irisviel and Arturia arriving in Fuyuki, and the battle at the harbour) to get it right.**

 **1\. The Iliad is seen in the manga, the Odyssey in the anime. I thought I'd do both: in a way, they are one story, with the Odyssey overlapping with the Iliad.**

 **2\. Harry is quoting from the** ** _Doctor Who_** **story** ** _The Two Doctors_** **, where Peri uses the line when the Sixth Doctor makes some confusing points about a time paradox (involving him dying in an earlier regeneration).**


	7. Chapter 6: The Opening Skirmish

**CHAPTER 6:**

 **THE OPENING SKIRMISH**

As Arturia exchanged her suit for her armoured dress, Harry began to move away. However, not long after he did so, he nearly ran into Kiritsugu, and a young woman, both carrying weapons. The woman, Harry knew, was Maiya Hisau. And they both seemed to realise he was there. He hissed, "Kiritsugu, it's me." He then took the Cloak off.

"Hold your fire, Maiya," Kiritsugu said. "Has Saber engaged the Servant?"

"Yeah. He's definitely a Lancer who wields two spears. He also speaks with an Irish accent," Harry said. "Seems to be the valorous type too."

Before anything else could be said, they heard the voice of a man echoing around the harbour. It sounded like a loudspeaker, or maybe a spell-enhanced voice. Kiritsugu then looked at Harry. "He's erected a barrier around the area. Harry, Maiya and I will be heading to vantage points to keep an eye on the battle and look for Lancer's Master. If you can find him, then deal with him."

"Will cutting off his arm do?" Harry asked. "The one with the Command Seals?"

After a moment, Kiritsugu nodded. "That should do it."

"Okay. I'll let Saber and Lancer go at it for a time, but I won't intervene unless either she is in trouble, or Lancer's Master pisses me off," Harry said.

"Why?"

Harry smirked. "I want to see how Saber fights Lancer. Besides, I've got to find Lancer's Master first. I'm guessing it'd be Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, considering we know the other Masters, save for that of Caster. Okay, it could be Kariya Matou, but unless he got lucky, I don't see him summoning a pretty boy like that. Oh, and I'd bet Iskandar might intervene partway through. He looked the type. Very Gryffindor."

Kiritsugu scowled a little at Harry's assessment, but nodded. "If you can take Lancer's Master out of the running, good. Frankly, I don't care how you do it. But if Irisviel is at risk, then you do it, or I will. Understood?"

Harry nodded. Kiritsugu seemingly cared only about a few things in the world, and his wife was one of them…

* * *

Harry made his way through the harbour, stopping occasionally to watch the battle. As it turned out, his hunch about the Master being Kayneth was spot on, as a Point Me spell showed that, with a bit of triangulation, he was in the area. He paused briefly to watch as Lancer unveiled his Noble Phantasms. At first, he thought that Lancer only had one, and the other spear was a decoy. The first spear turned out to be able to penetrate magical defences and dispel magical effects, while the other caused wounds that didn't heal. Arturia identified him as Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, someone Harry hadn't heard of, though he guessed it must've been from Irish mythology. Diarmid soon identified Arturia by her title, King of Knights, if not her name.

Harry got a message from Kiritsugu via the gold coin. _Lancer's Master on roof of warehouse, northeast of fight. Assassin watching fight from vantage point_.

Harry looked up at the warehouse Kiritsugu meant. He was pretty much right next to it, and so he Apparated, concentrating to make sure any noise was kept to a minimum.

By luck rather than design, his Apparition coincided with a great cacophony of thunder and lightning as Iskandar, Waver in tow, made an entrance on a chariot pulled by a pair of oxen. _Did anyone order a large ham?_ Harry thought to himself as Iskandar made some bombastic speech about who he was, and offering the other two Servants an alliance, one both Arturia and Diarmuid rejected (Arturia being understandably angry when Iskandar called her a little girl). He noticed that Kayneth was right in front of him, perched on the warehouse roof like some arrogant overlord. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a haughty demeanour Malfoys aspired to.

"So…there he is," Kayneth hissed quietly to himself. "That arrogant little boy who stole my catalyst, and my Servant." He chuckled quietly and coldly. "I will enjoy making him suffer for his insolence before he dies."

"That's good enough for me," Harry said quietly. As Kayneth wheeled, Harry yelled, waving his wand, " _DIFFINDO!_ "

Kayneth's right arm was cut right through, and rolled and bounced towards Harry, who used a Body-Bind on Kayneth, causing the man to collapse to the ground. Harry swiftly checked the hand, and smiled. There were the Command Seals, like a big red brand. Much snazzier than the Dark Mark, he thought. He cast a healing spell on Kayneth's stump, enough to stop the flow of blood.

"Master?" Diarmuid called from the makeshift battlefield. He must have felt something.

As Harry touched the hand, suddenly, the Command Seals vanished, only to reappear on Harry's right hand with a stinging sensation. Harry looked at the Command Seals, and muttered, "Fuck. Just my luck."

"Master of Lancer, stop skulking about in the shadows!" Iskandar roared.

Harry Apparated down with Kayneth's body, taking off the Cloak, and bringing Kayneth to Iskandar and Waver, Diarmuid, Arturia, and Irisviel looking on. "Sorry, Lancer," Harry said. "But your former Master was kind of a prick."

Diarmuid glared at Harry as Harry dumped the body onto Iskandar's chariot. "What trickery is this? I am honourbound to serve my Master, even if he and I do not see eye to eye."

"Yeah, sorry, Lancer. I dunno how, but, well…" He held up his right hand, showing the Command Seals pointedly. "If it makes you feel any better, he wanted to make Waver there die a slow painful death. Your former Master has only lost his arm and a bit of blood, plus his dignity. He didn't have any honour to lose, in my opinion. I could have just killed him. I know a good curse that can make him crap out his own bowels, quite literally."

Waver looked at his paralysed teacher with astonishment. "You did that? But…how? I mean, thanks for helping me. I don't think I could have faced him."

"You are brave enough to ride with me in the Gordius Wheel, boy," Iskandar said. "Whereas this man lurked from the shadows, pulling the strings. At least 'Caster' here, or whatever his name is, was willing to emerge once he had dealt with him."

"Saber, are you all right?" Harry asked, noticing her holding her left hand oddly.

"Lancer's spear, the Gáe Buidhe, has injured my hand, in a manner that cannot be healed, but I can fight well enough without it," Arturia said. She then frowned. "What will you do? You are now Master of Lancer."

After a moment of thought, Harry muttered, "Shit." He looked over at Diarmuid, who seemed ambivalent, torn between defending his old Master, and preferring his new one. "Umm, you seemed to be enjoying yourself against Saber. You want to have a rematch, you know, one on one or something later? I mean, we've got the gooseberry here being a nuisance and crashing the party." He indicated Iskandar. "I'd call him a ham, but you can _cure_ a ham(1)."

The silence that followed was broken by a roar of laughter from Iskandar. "I like the cut of your jib, 'Caster'," Iskandar said. "In any case, I think it's past time the other Servants emerged. Saber, Lancer, your duel was truly magnificent." He emphasised his point with a thumbs-up and a massive grin. "The symphony of your blades has no doubt attracted others, others who even now skulk about."

Harry debated with himself whether to reveal the continued existence of Assassin, before deciding he'd probably pissed off Kiritsugu enough by becoming, albeit accidentally, the Master of Lancer. "Well, if the fight didn't, your voice did. Do you have an indoor voice?"

"No," Waver lamented.

Iskandar ignored them, before roaring to the heavens, "Hear me, Servants still lurking about like thieves in the night! Show yourselves, or suffer the perpetual scorn of Iskandar, King of Conquerors!"

A few seconds later, Harry was astonished to see that it worked, that a strange mist of golden particles was coalescing into the figure of a man in golden armour. Proud and arrogant was his bearing, crossing his arms, glaring down at them with baleful blood-red eyes that seemed to have a reptilian or feline slit of a pupil. He had blonde hair, and a pair of golden earrings. He seemed to glow even in the darkness as he perched on a streetlight. Harry got the feeling that this was the Archer who was Tohsaka's Servant: he was too calm to be a Berserker, and that golden armour would not be an asset to stealth, so he was no Assassin.

"Oh? And who are you, to offer me scorn? I see naught but a pair of pretenders to majesty and kingship, ones who do not recognise their true king," Archer retorted, his voice oozing with disdain and arrogance.

"Oh dear Merlin, it's a Malfoy in solid gold armour," Harry muttered quietly in despair.

"Did I give you leave to wag your tongue, mongrel?" Archer asked, having heard Harry's remark.

"The better question is, do I care?" Harry asked, moving away from the others in case Archer attacked. After a moment, Diarmuid followed, ready to interpose himself between Archer and his new Master. Arturia moved to protect Irisviel.

The smile on Archer's face was utterly mirthless, filled with more teeth than good cheer. "I see the insolence of the filthy, uncouth masses has but increased over time."

"I ask that you answer me, why call us pretenders?" Iskandar asked, looking to defuse the situation. "I merely introduced myself as the King of Conquerors, an undeniable truth, so why object to that?"

"Why? I am not on the same base level as you curs," Archer sneered, the light he was standing on cracking and flickering out.

"Then would you be so kind as to introduce yourself?"

"If you cannot recognise me based on my majesty, then you are not worthy to know my name, mongrels," Archer retorted.

"He's probably been forgotten by history," Harry muttered quietly.

"I find your insolence vexing," Archer said with considerable understatement, the air behind him glowing. It began to warp, ripple, before what looked like the points of a sword and a spear emerged.

"And I find your armour pretentious," Harry snarked unwisely.

Archer sneered, but before he could unleash a blizzard of pointy metal death, there was a burst of what looked like black mist from the ground, a little too close to Harry. As it cleared, something emerged from that dark mist. Something…disturbing, to say the least.

"Berserker," Arturia muttered.

Harry stared. It was clearly a knight in full armour, the helmet completely covering the face. But few details about the figure could be discerned. A writhing mass of black smoke or mist curled around it like a living being. The surface of the armour seemed to flicker, like the grain of old film. The visor of the knight's helmet glowed blood red. An eldritch growl, sounding like nothing remotely human, emanated from the figure.

"Boy, can you tell anything about Berserker? You're a Master, you should be able to," Iskandar said to his Master.

"I can't. I can tell it's a Servant, but…I can't tell anything about its statistics or attributes," Waver said.

"I think it's a curse," Diarmuid said near Harry. "It must be obscuring Berserker's attributes."

Archer noticed that Berserker was gazing up at him. Baleful red glare met baleful red glare. "Who gave you leave to gaze upon my majesty, rabid cur?" The ripples in space shifted around, the weapons aiming now at Berserker rather than at Harry. "Perish, and hope that you give me some paltry entertainment with your demise!" With that, the two weapons shot out at blinding speed. Harry jumped away, only to watch as…did he imagine that? He thought he saw, albeit at ridiculous speed, Berserker snatch a sword out of the air, the same one that had been fired at him, to destroy the spear fired at him.

Iskandar muttered, "Alacritous for a supposedly mindless warrior, snatching the sword out of the air and destroying the spear."

"You bore and vex me both," Archer sneered at Berserker, who was staring at him in an unnerving (and possibly mocking) manner. More weapons appeared.

"Tactical withdrawal!" Harry said to Diarmuid, getting closer to Arturia.

"Don't you mean retreat?" Diarmuid demanded.

"Tomayto, tomahto," Harry said. He was immortal, but he wasn't going to expose that to the enemy Masters or Servants so soon. Plus, it wasn't like he actually liked dying anyway, even if it was only temporary. "Do you want to get between a mad dog and an arsehole?"

As he got to where Arturia and Irisviel were waiting, he turned and watched as Archer fired weapon after weapon against Berserker, only for the dark knight to dodge or snatch the weapons to use it for itself. Archer was getting more and more annoyed, before he ran out of weapons. He had to leap off the streetlight he was standing on as it got sliced up by Berserker throwing Archer's own weapons back at him.

"How dare you bring me down to your base level?!" Archer snarled, and yet more ripples appeared. But even as he prepared to attack Berserker, he suddenly scowled, even more than he was. "Damn you, you dare bring me to heel like a pet cur?"

 _Must be talking to his Master_ , Harry thought.

"This is far from over!" Archer snapped, before dissolving in a mist of golden particles.

"It seems that Archer's Master is somewhat less bold than his Servant," Iskandar mused.

"Well, that's as maybe," Harry said, looking over at the dark knight that was Berserker, "but is it me, or is it looking at us funny?"

"No, far from it," Arturia said. "I believe its attention is on…me."

Now that Harry came to think about it, Berserker was looking at Arturia with a rather fixed gaze, or glare. It certainly looked that way with that helmet. "You know him, Saber?"

"I would hope not, but…" Arturia was interrupted when the Berserker spasmed, tendrils of darkness like black ribbons sprouting from its back, before it roared once more. It dashed for the remains of the streetlight, grabbed a metal pole, and lunged for Arturia, who blocked the pole with Excalibur. But Harry was astonished that the pole didn't get sliced through by Excalibur. In fact, it seemed to be darkened, with glowing red lines.

"I get it now," Iskandar said. "Whatever he takes hold of becomes a Noble Phantasm."

"Oh, bugger me sideways!" Harry groaned, before whipping out the Elder Wand. " _EXPELLIARMUS!_ "

The spell caught Berserker by surprise, sending the scavenged streetlight flying. Berserker actually looked at its gauntleted hands, before it had to dodge Arturia's attack. " _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_ " Harry sent another spell, but the Body-Bind didn't affect Berserker. A bit too much to hope for.

Berserker seemed torn between attacking Harry and going after Arturia, so Harry said to Diarmuid, "You wanna help out?"

"You want me to help Saber? I can get behind that," Diarmuid said.

"No, allow me!" Iskandar roared, before he sent his chariot to run over Berserker, sending the armoured figure flying, rolling along the ground. The armoured figure twitched, tried to get off the ground, before slumping, disappearing into the same dark mist that it appeared from.

"…Look ma, I'm roadkill. Ha ha ha," Harry said, completely deadpan(2). He looked over at Diarmuid. "You're fine with him stealing your kill?"

Diarmuid shrugged. Iskandar, meanwhile, said, "I will not fight with either of you until your own battle is finished. Consider it a boon from me. By the way, 'Caster', or whoever you are, would you mind dealing with your waste?" He picked up the still-paralysed Kayneth, and threw him out of the chariot. Harry realised that someone, probably Waver, had taken the opportunity to spit on Kayneth's face.

As Kayneth glared up at Harry, Harry sighed. " _Legilimens_ ," he muttered, looking into the man's eyes. He looked through the man's memories, to find where he was based. As he did so, he realised this guy was somewhat like Malfoy and Snape. Not quite as nasty as either, but certainly more than willing to kill to get his own way, and he did so before. And what a self-righteous twat he was too. At least Kiritsugu, from what he could tell, never claimed his actions were righteous. But Kayneth's mind had the smell of one of those blood purity idiots back home. The arrogance, the self-righteousness, the thoughts of the superiority of magic.

He also saw the arranged marriage he had to a woman, Sola-Ui, the woman who, until Harry took the Command Seals, had been acting as Diarmuid's mana supply. Sola-Ui was still at the hotel Kayneth had made into his base, and perhaps the only thing Kayneth cared for, even if it wasn't reciprocated. And he saw the Mystic Codes, the magical artifacts that Kayneth brought over, including a magical mass of mercury known as the Volumen Hydragyrum.

Still, he now had enough information. After he withdrew from Kayneth's mind, Harry looked down at him. "I'm going to send you back to your hotel. Take the opportunity to withdraw from the Grail War while you still have your life."

As Harry took a rock from the ground, the Body-Bind on Kayneth wore off, and he snarled as he got to his feet, clutching at his stump, "You stole my Servant, and you're the second person to do so. I refuse to suffer this humiliation again!"

"You have no choice. Fuck off back to England, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald," Harry said. "Otherwise, death will come for you on merciless wings." He then threw the rock, turned into a Portkey, at Kayneth, who vanished. In the silence that followed, he said, "That was too portentous, wasn't it?"

Arturia nodded, though a slight smirk came over her features. "Aye, it was."

* * *

Kiritsugu was not happy. Well, that was his default state of being. But he was a bit more annoyed and angry than usual. The reason was that Harry had now become Lancer's Master. And that meant that he was a potential threat to his goal of getting the Grail. In removing Kayneth from the equation, Harry had moved himself to greater prominence as an obstacle.

This was an unwelcome development. Time would only tell if it caused a hindrance to his plans…

 **CHAPTER 6 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, the first big departure from the storyline of** ** _Fate/Zero_** **has arrived. Harry has become Lancer's Master. Now, keep in mind, Lancer's only going to go along with it as long as Harry promises a duel between him and Arturia. Lancer, from what I read about** ** _Fate/Zero_** **, is honourbound to Kayneth, so Harry will need some time to win Lancer's trust.**

 **In addition, we haven't seen the last of Kayneth. His assault on the Einzbern Castle will still happen, albeit for different reasons: he'll want revenge on Harry, and his Servant back.**

 **Review-answering time! A few of you were saying that Harry boasting about the Basilisk was out of character. I should have made it clearer, but he was not actually boasting, but trolling Waver. Yes, he actually did kill a Basilisk at 12, he only mentioned the fact to scare an already terrified Waver, albeit for shits and giggles. He actually likes Waver, but that doesn't mean he won't tease him. I edited the chapter accordingly to make it clearer.**

 **ShwaigerLuke** **: I'm hoping to have Kariya survive this, but even if he doesn't, Sakura will be taken away from the Matous…and Harry will annihilate Zouken.**

 **No Fanfic No Life** **: This is a Harry broken by his life, and he copes by being vulgar. It's a way to cope with the pain of loss. And yes, I did semiconsciously intend it as a contrast with Arturia.**

 **Thunder Dragon** **: In answer to your questions: One, yes, he would be a Caster in all likelihood, or an Assassin. Two, I'm unfamiliar with how magecraft in general works in the Nasuverse, and I'm basically having Harry unable to do magecraft proper as his source of magic is incompatible with most magecraft. Not all: his magic ability is actually better for Servants, so he has less of a drain on his reserves, and his Servants, if he gets any (he has Lancer/Diarmuid for the time being, and I intend for him to be bound to Arturia by the end of this fic) will be at their peak performance. He may be able to emulate some magecraft (I'm considering having him emulate Kiritsugu's time magic) and he can still use Mystic Codes to a degree (I'm even considering having him steal Kayneth's Volumen Hydragyrum), but magecraft in general, he can't use.**

 **1\. Anthony Ainley (who played the Master in** ** _Doctor Who_** **in the 80s) once said that of himself.**

 **2\. Harry is referencing** ** _The Mask_** **. Namely, the line when Ipkiss becomes the Mask for the first time, and pancakes himself on the street after leaping out of a window.**


	8. Chapter 7: Madness, Delusion, and Awful

**CHAPTER 7:**

 **MADNESS, DELUSION, AND AWFUL TRUTHS**

As the car careered down the mountain road, Harry noticed Arturia's expression, of a rather fixed smile that betrayed a nervousness that wasn't there earlier. "Remember, Arturia, you're a brave and gallant knight," Harry said with a smile(1).

Arturia shot him a dirty look, while Diarmuid, who was sitting in the backseat with Harry behind Arturia, looked a little nervous as well. He wasn't astralized, if only because Harry persuaded him to find out what riding a car was like. Diarmuid was regretting that decision. "You mock her honour?" Diarmuid asked with a scowl.

"Diarmuid, Harry means well," Arturia said. "I would be a poor knight and king if I reacted poorly to every jest made at my expense."

"In any case, honour is overrated," Harry said. "Honour gets you exploited. Take it from someone who has experience, Diarmuid. I'll be honest, though, I admire you and Arturia most out of the Servants I've seen so far. You two at least have a sense of fair play. Fair play will probably get you killed in this fracas, but, well…you're still admirable, I'll give you that."

Diarmuid considered Harry, before shaking his head. "You both demean honour, and yet admire it. I don't understand you."

Harry snorted, even as the car swerved. Kiritsugu had given them the use of this car to get to the Einzbern Castle on the outskirts of the town, built by the von Einzberns years ago as a base for their Masters. Kiritsugu, however, had pulled aside Harry and spoke to him at length about what he had done. Well, interrogated him, anyway. Unofficially, Harry was now a Master in alliance with Kiritsugu, though both Diarmuid and Kiritsugu seemed uneasy at this.

Diarmuid's problem was mostly Harry stealing Kayneth's Command Seals, and only the knowledge that Harry couldn't restore them, even if he wanted to, that had Diarmuid refrain from rebelling. That, and that Harry was at least willing to treat Diarmuid like a human being, unlike Kayneth. He seemed mollified when Harry asked to hear his legend, something they decided to keep for once they got home. That, and he was willing to let Diarmuid and Arturia duel.

Kiritsugu, of course, was worried about Harry as a potential competitor, especially as Harry made it clear he was willing to let Diarmuid and Arturia duel. However, Kiritsugu had decided to go and deal with Kayneth for once and for all, though Harry warned him about the Mystic Codes Kayneth had at his disposal.

Harry, meanwhile, found himself more and more disquieted. Irisviel had spoken to Kiritsugu about how the vessel for the Grail was safe, and Kiritsugu telling her to keep it that way. Gently and affectionately, but Harry realised there was far more to this than met the eye. Irisviel's evasiveness while talking to him and Arturia about Illya had aroused his suspicions, and Harry began to realise that Irisviel had a furtive, saddened look to her when she thought nobody was looking on. The happiness wasn't quite a mask, but she looked like someone prepared to die. He knew that face because he had seen that face in the mirror shortly before he sacrificed himself to remove the Horcrux within his scar. When they got back to the Einzbern Castle, he intended to confront her about it.

Always assuming that he made it back there in one piece, given Irisviel's driving.

"Merlin's saggy testicles!" Harry yelled as they swerved down the winding road. "You know you broke the speed limit, Irisviel?"

"What's a speed limit?" Irisviel asked. "I mean, I want to make this go as fast as it can!"

"That's bloody obvious!"

"She is a rather skilful driver," Arturia said, albeit only half-convinced.

"That I am! You may not know it, but I've practised pretty hard!" Irisviel said with an unnerving grin that looked almost orgasmic. "Of all the toys Kiritsugu has given me, this is the best!"

"Toys?" Harry, Arturia, and Diarmuid asked, simultaneously, and in equal amounts of confusion and bemusement.

"I could only drive around the castle courtyard," Irisviel said as she put the pedal to the metal. "This is amazing!"

"I shall not fear. Fear is the mind killer…" Harry said, utterly deadpan(2).

"Mayhap we should have hired a professional driver?" Arturia asked, tentatively.

"No, that would be boring…I mean, possibly dangerous!" Irisviel said, her hasty correction fooling nobody. "The driver could be suborned, or else we won't be able to drive fast enough away from the enemy!"

"I suppose so…" Arturia said, before she suddenly tensed. "Stop!"

The brakes screeched as Arturia shoved her leg over to the driver's side and slammed down her foot on the brake pedal. Harry yelped as they skidded to a halt, but as they did so, he saw what Arturia had seen.

In the middle of the road was a hunched over figure, dressed in colourful robes, and surprisingly large. His face was grotesque, heavy-browed, with a squat nose, framed by a messy shock of black hair. His eyes were the most grotesque thing about him, as he opened his eyes and grinned. They were large, unblinking in the glare of the headlights, and bulging, looking in different directions, like a fish or chameleon.

"Irisviel, Harry, Diarmuid, please follow me out of the car and stay by my side," Arturia said.

"That's a Servant, isn't it?" Harry asked. "Lemme guess, Caster?"

"By process of elimination, indeed," Arturia said.

"Looks like a cross between Marty Feldman(3) and Richard III," Harry snarked as he got out. As he did so, he noticed how Caster seemed to be eyeing Arturia, his eyes filled with lust and desire. As Caster opened his mouth to say something, Harry said, "You know, technically, she's married, so you might want to consider what you're about to say carefully."

"Wise words indeed, Harry," Arturia said archly, shooting him an annoyed look. Harry winced when he remembered that Guinevere had had an affair with Lancelot, something Arturia admitted when she discussed her life.

"Sorry," Harry said.

"But…how can she be married? She is the Holy Virgin!" Caster yelped in outrage. His voice was lilting and even higher pitched than one would expect from him.

"Holy Virgin?" Irisviel asked.

Harry held up his finger. "Okay, can I ask you one question? Simply, the name of said Holy Virgin?"

After a moment, Caster said, "What an imbecilic question! Why, 'tis none other than the Maid of Orleans herself, Jeanne d'Arc! How can you not know her identity?!"

At that, Harry looked at Arturia, and then back at Caster. _Well…I suppose that is actually an understandable case of mistaken identity_ , Harry thought. _Transvestite female warrior, known for kicking arse and taking names…yeah, and the fact that Arturia's wearing a suit doesn't help matters. It's actually quite flattering, if it weren't from a raving psycho_. Out loud, Harry said, "Yeah, no, mistaken identity, mate."

"Silence!" Caster snapped. "Let the Holy Maiden speak for herself, and not the peons!"

 _Me, a peon? I'll peon you if you're not careful_ , Harry thought to himself.

Caster turned his attention back to Arturia. "My darling Jeanne, it is I, Gilles de Rais! For us, the Holy Grail War is over, for my most ardent wish was for your resurrection!"

Quietly, to Harry, Diarmuid said, "He's taken leave of his senses."

"And in other news, the ocean is wet," Harry retorted.

Arturia eventually said, "My abject apologies, but you have mistaken me for your Holy Maiden. I lived long ere the Maid of Orleans was born. Given that you have told me your name, I would be most remiss under the codes of chivalry not to give you my own. I am Arturia, King of the Britons, and the heir of Uther Pendragon. I have been summoned to this Grail War under the class of Saber. I would also thank you not to refer to any of my companions as peons."

Gilles de Rais seemed to panic, clutching his head. "Nay, this cannot be! How can you do this to me, O cruel and merciless God? To dangle my Jeanne in front of me, only to seal away her memory and delude her." He then scowled, and pointed accusingly at Harry. "But hold…she named you Harry. The same accursed name as the King of England, Henry VI, and his accursed father! The madman who presided over our lands, the one you fought against, my dear Jeanne(4)! You are allied with this treacherous and demented tyrant?"

Harry blinked, then looked at Arturia, who looked over at him, shrugged, and then said, "Demented he may be, but treacherous and tyrannical he is not. He is not the King of England, either. I would know."

"You are bewitched by him!" Gilles de Rais wailed.

"Congrats, Arturia," Harry said all too cheerfully. "You've got your very own psychotic stalker! He's a looker, too! Girls dig the Innsmouth Look(5)!"

Arturia shot him an annoyed look. He grinned unrepentantly. Unlike the remark about her marriage, he had actually intended to annoy her that time. "Are you certain that you are in no way related to Zelretch?" Irisviel asked.

"I dunno. Can vampires have children? I mean, he does have the ability to go to parallel worlds, right?"

"Fie upon you for your flux of the tongue!" Gilles de Rais snapped.

"The only thing I had upon me was _your mother_ ," Harry snarked. "Obviously she didn't have you with me. You didn't inherit our looks."

In the silence that followed, Diarmuid winced. "Oh, this is going to make things worse, I know it."

As Gilles de Rais seemed ready to unleash a spell on Harry, Arturia changed into her armoured dress, and sent a blast from Excalibur at the deranged Servant, deliberately missing him by a hair's breadth and cracking the road. "I give you this one warning, Gilles de Rais, as a courtesy. Kindly do not abuse my indulgence. Leave immediately, and do not trouble me with your foul presence again, or I will not miss with my second attack."

Gilles de Rais, eventually, looked at Arturia with a forlorn expression. _Merlin, he actually is sad about that_ , Harry thought.

Eventually, Gilles said, "It seems that I cannot break God's curse upon you at this time, or that of foul mad Henry, whichever it be. Mayhap it's both. But fear not, my Holy Virgin, for I will return, and free you from your chains so cruelly clapped on you. And you, mad Henry, know that your days are numbered, and I know that number…" And with that, he faded.

"…That was fucking weird," Harry said. "So, he's some psycho who used to know Joan of Arc?"

"It appears so, and what is more, we cannot reason with him," Arturia said, her armour changing back to her suit.

"Can't argue with a madman, especially one who's got fixed ideas," Diarmuid said.

"Oh, you can argue with a madman, but you can't change their mind," Harry said. "It'd get boring pretty quickly if it isn't pissing you off."

Arturia looked over at Harry, before she said, "I know that, from dealing with you." She smirked as Harry scowled indignantly, before they all got back into the car…

* * *

The Fuyuki Einzbern Castle was a smaller scale version of the same one Harry had ended up in back in Germany. A magnificent, luxurious palace, and of a very European style, it was like something out of a fairytale.

As they ventured inside, Harry looked at Irisviel, and said, "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About why you think you're going to die during this conflict, no matter what," Harry said bluntly.

Irisviel's mouth opened and shut, before she said, "I cannot…I cannot tell you, because…"

"Because why?" Harry asked. "Irisviel, I don't like your husband. I do think he's a good man beneath it all, but he's pretty much a prick who thinks that I'm out to get the Grail instead of him. Frankly, I'm very tempted. You, on the other hand, I like…but you're hiding something from us. The way you spoke about Illya and you before you left…you implied that you weren't coming back."

After a moment, Irisviel looked away. She seemed to consider something very carefully, before she said, "I cannot say."

"Why?" Harry demanded. "I'd prefer to save lives, not let them die if I can help it! At least the Servants will go back to the Throne of Heroes after the Grail is wished upon! And I will kill the bastard Masters with ease. But…you seem resigned to your death, as if you expect to die during this combat. Is it a terminal disease or something?"

"Hey, lay off the lady!" Diarmuid said, his eyes narrowing at Harry, and gripping his spears more tightly.

"Harry, while your concern for Lady Irisviel is laudable," Arturia said sternly, "your interrogation of her will get us nowhere. You are causing her discomfort."

Harry wheeled on Arturia. " **I'm** causing **her** discomfort? She's _dying_ , and I hate it when people don't tell me what the hell is going on! That's what got so many people killed last time!" Harry yelled. "Haven't you ever lost battles, lost good men needlessly, because you didn't have the right information? I certainly did. And there's another thing I hate: martyrs. You wanna know why? I was one. Martyrdom is a fucking waste of a good life, and I got lucky that I had an extra life, even before I got the Master of Death cheat code. True, you have to be prepared to die for a cause, but it's better to make the other fuckers die for their own first!" He pointed viciously at Irisviel, tears beginning to trickle down his face. "I want to know why she is so resigned to her death, why Illya is not going to see her again. A sweet little girl is going to be without her mother, and, if we're unlucky, her father too. Kiritsugu is an arsehole, but I know he loves his wife and daughter both. I want to help them stay together."

"Then why don't you use your Legilimency to find out?" Diarmuid asked, a little coldly. He was still a bit sore about being made to serve a new Master, after all.

"Because I don't want to do that to someone unless they're like Kayneth!" Harry snapped.

"…Enough, Harry," Irisviel said quietly, her voice hitching in grief. She looked at him, her crimson eyes glistening with tears. "Perhaps it's for the best that you do not fight for the Grail anymore."

"Why?"

Irisviel seemed to be torn between admitting something and keeping silent. Eventually, she said, "Harry…what would you sacrifice to get your wish, of doing things over?"

"I don't know. I would kill people like, say, that arsehole Tohsaka, the one who gave his daughter to the Matous, or, from what I heard, Zouken Matou."

"…But not an innocent?"

"Define innocent." Then, Harry did a double-take when the meaning of her words took hold. "Oh, Merlin, no," he muttered in realisation. "You have something to do with the Grail itself, don't you?"

"Harry…I AM the Grail," Irisviel said quietly. As Harry, Arturia, and Diarmuid stared at her in shock, she continued, "It was the von Einzberns who created the physical vessel that would become the Holy Grail when it was filled with the essence of the Servants. This vessel is known as the Lesser Grail. But during the previous Grail War, the Grail itself was targeted and destroyed, ensuring there was no winner. It was decided for this Grail War that the Lesser Grail would not be an object, but a Homunculus. Mobile, intelligent, capable of defending itself until it becomes the Greater Grail, the Holy Grail. That was the purpose I was born to, that I have known since the day I came to awareness."

As the others stared at her in shock and horror, Harry said, "And Kiritsugu…knew this."

"Since the beginning. Harry, you may hate him, but while the von Einzberns gave me life and purpose…it was Kiritsugu who gave my life meaning. Through him, I knew love. You may believe otherwise, but he certainly sees me as far more than a tool. But…even when we bonded, he knew our time would be limited. But I believe that his dream is worth dying for."

"What, world peace?" Harry asked. "How, pray, is the Grail going to enforce that? Lobotomising everyone? Killing everyone? Brainwashing everyone? No, seriously, how? At least my wish and Arturia's are relatively sane: all we want is a second chance, to use our foreknowledge to get things right. All that's needed is a little time travel, and while that's pretty unbelievable, I still find it easier to believe than world peace. As long as there are people and differences, there'll always be conflict. And if you take away their differences, you take away everything that is human. They're just robots, factory-line people who won't be able to progress! I'm only 19, and even I know that! That's not worth sacrificing your life over, because you'll sacrifice the good of humanity in the process of trying to remove the bad!" Frustrated, Harry snarled in fury, and began storming towards the exit.

"Where're you going?" Irisviel asked, her voice quavering with grief and sorrow.

"I'm having an allergic reaction to stupidity, and fresh air, I hear, is a good treatment," Harry snarled back. He stormed away, trying very hard to ignore Irisviel's sobbing, lest it tear at his heart. Unfortunately, he could not, and her sobs followed him out into the night outside the Einzbern Castle…

 **CHAPTER 7 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Well, there you have it. Some levity with Caster, and some drama with Harry finding out Irisviel's secret. I don't think Arturia ever found out the full truth about Irisviel being the Lesser Grail in** ** _Fate/Zero_** **, or not at least until much later in the series. I'm still in the early stages of watching the series. But I thought that Harry would get into conflict with Kiritsugu at least about Irisviel…and he's gotten angry with Irisviel for being basically a martyr to what he believes to be an impossible cause. He'd love world peace, but he also knows it's impossible. There'll also be some conflict with Arturia in the next chapter: although Arturia doesn't like that Irisviel will be sacrificed, Arturia nonetheless believes that Irisviel has chosen to become the Grail, and her sacrifice should be honoured with the wish.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Reishin Amara** **: Alas, I really should have done that. Kayneth deserves it.**

 **Mangahero18** **: I knew the original comic was pretty dark, though I'm yet to read it. As for Kiritsugu getting rid of Harry, well, he can try.**

 **Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros** **: Sadly, I have no plans for Harry going back to his world.**

 **1\. A reference to episode 3 of** ** _Fate/Cero_** **, one of the Abridged Series of** ** _Fate/Zero_** **. During the driving scene, Arturia says, understandably frightened by Irisviel's driving, "I am a brave and gallant knight". Irisviel then says, "Faster. HARDER. Laaaannnceerrr…" Her eyes roll up in her head because she is…ahem…climaxing. Why does she say 'Lancer'? Well, it's a running gag that Lancer's beauty spot/charm spell has an interesting effect on people. Not on Arturia, but on Irisviel, Sola-Ui…and even Kayneth!**

 **2\. Harry, of course, is quoting from** ** _Dune_** **by Frank Herbert.**

 **3\. Marty Feldman, for those who don't know, was a famous British comedian who suffered from Grave's disease, and a botched operation to correct that sadly made his eyes very bizarre indeed. One of his most famous roles nowadays would be Igor in** ** _Young Frankenstein_** **.**

 **4\. When I thought of Joan of Arc and the Hundred Years War, I had this serendipitous notion that Harry was mistaken for Henry V, he of the stupid pudding bowl haircut (and dying of dysentery). However, Joan of Arc fought against the English when Henry V's son, the mentally ill Henry VI, was on the throne. Still serendipitous, and it adds a new dimension to Gilles de Rais' delusions about Arturia.**

 **5\. The Innsmouth Look comes from the HP Lovecraft story** ** _The Shadow Over Innsmouth_** **, where the Innsmouth Look is actually due to interbreeding with fishpeople.**


	9. Chapter 8: The King, the Lancer, and the

**CHAPTER 8:**

 **THE KING, THE LANCER, AND THE BOY WHO LIVED**

Storming through the gardens of the Einzbern Castle, Harry scowled. All this time, Kiritsugu knew, and so did Irisviel. The von Einzberns deliberately created such a beautiful being, raising her for the slaughter. Maybe if she was mindless, like a robot, yes, he could cope. But she was as human as he was…well, relatively speaking. She was more human than Kiritsugu, in any case. And he didn't want to sacrifice that for a wish.

With a roar of despair and anger, he punched a nearby wall, only to feel his hand get pulped, his out of control magic lending him strength enough to leave a bloody crater behind. As he shook his hand, it began to regenerate. He then heard Diarmuid mutter, "Damn, that is grotesque. You can regenerate?"

"A gift and a curse from Death," Harry said. "Leave me alone, will you? I'm not in the mood to talk."

"You were doing fine yelling at Irisviel," Diarmuid pointed out. "I don't like people who argue with ladies. Believe me, I speak from experience. I lost a woman who I fell in love with that way(1)."

"She's in love with an impossible dream," Harry snarled. "I'm not wrong. Even the Grail can't do something like everlasting peace without something bad happening. Merlin, this world is even worse than the one I left!"

"How so? And what do you mean, this world?"

"I come from another time, another world," Harry said(2). "It was 1999 when I was shoved through something called the Veil of Death on my world. I was the so-called Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter."

"Wait, Harry Potter? Isn't that one of the heroes on the Throne of Heroes?" Diarmuid asked. He stared at him. "You're him?"

"I'm no Servant. No, I'm some idiot who got stuck with immortality. Saw how my hand regenerated? It's because I'm the Master of Death. I get injured, I regenerate. I die, I come back to life. I come from a world where magic is different. I think Irisviel even said once that I have something close to what they consider the True Magics. Same with Zelretch. Oh, there are restrictions to what I can do, but…"

"Yeah, I noticed your mana's weird. Not in a bad way, in fact, it's quite invigorating," Diarmuid said. "But I still noticed. I just never brought it up. I thought it might be just my imagination."

"It isn't. I'm immortal by most if not all definitions of the term. When I got shoved through the Veil, it was because I went on a roaring rampage of revenge. All of my friends had died, partly because the opposition were evil bastards, and partly because my mentor, the so-called Leader of the Light, kept information from us, and prevented us from killing, so that the opposition could be redeemed, so he thought. But you can only redeem those who want to be redeemed."

"And yet, you kept my old Master alive," Diarmuid pointed out.

"Bad habits that die hard. Anyway, Kayneth was a nasty sort, but while willing to kill, he's not as bad as some of the Magi I heard about from Kiritsugu and Irisviel. He gets one chance, assuming Kiritsugu doesn't succeed in killing him. If he wastes it, I waste him. At the very least, his wife can have a new start: I could tell from his memories she hates him."

"Yeah, she was a good girl. I think she was infatuated with me. It's a curse, literally. They know me as Diarmuid of the Love Spot." Diarmuid shook his head. "I don't really understand you. You hate honour and defeated my Master dishonourably, and yet, you're willing to let Saber and I have a duel. You're a madman, and yet, you also seem sane. You're so young, and yet so unnaturally cynical."

"People are a mass of contradictions," came the voice of Arturia, who appeared.

"Shouldn't you be guarding Irisviel?" Harry asked, scowling, turning away from them. Not at Arturia leaving her post, but at Arturia being here.

"Irisviel gave me leave to come here. There are Homunculi that can act as guards in my stead," Arturia said.

After a moment, Harry said, "Diarmuid…would you please guard Irisviel?"

The Lancer Servant chuckled. "You trust me to do so?"

"Yes. Do I have to use a Command Seal?"

"No, of course not. Just don't be too long, okay?" With that, Diarmuid walked off, leaving Harry alone with Arturia.

"Are you here to berate me?" Harry asked.

"Indeed. You hurt Irisviel, Harry. You wounded her greatly and deeply," Arturia said gravely.

"But I'm not wrong in what I said!" Harry yelled, wheeling on Arturia. "Peace is worth fighting for, Arturia, I know that! I fought for that! But I also know peace is only temporary! You know this too!"

"Aye, I do," Arturia said. "But…"

"Arturia…how would the world remain peaceful forever? Tell me, how. Through faith? Through morality? No. How will the Holy Grail grant Kiritsugu's wish? At least with our wishes, all that's needed is some time travel. I've done time travel before, I know it's possible. But peace in our time, and in all times to come? The galling thing is, she's willing to sacrifice herself for that. She and her husband are idiots."

"Then mayhap I am one too?" Arturia asked archly. "Or perhaps you are a fool yourself for demeaning her sacrifice. Especially as she had no opportunity to tell you something else."

Her tone brooked no argument. But Harry was in an argumentative mood. "Like what?"

"She sent me out here after you…but not before she told me something else. Should the von Einzberns fail to obtain the Grail…it will, in all likelihood, be Illya who becomes the next Lesser Grail."

Harry stared at her, utterly dumbfounded, and utterly horrified. "… _What_."

"It was what Irisviel alluded to, that with our help, Illya would be freed from her fate. The von Einzberns modified her body while she was still in the womb. They desired a back-up plan. Even now, given those modifications and her half-human nature…she will probably stop growing soon, so Irisviel claims."

Harry, after a moment, staggered over to a nearby bench, and sat down heavily on it. Arturia sat down next to him as well. "Irisviel also asked me to ask you something, Harry."

"What's that?"

"…She refuses to allow Illya to share her fate. And in the event that Kiritsugu and I do fail to win the Grail…she charges you with retrieving her, especially if Kiritsugu is dead."

"I would've done that anyway," Harry said.

After an uncomfortable silence, Arturia said, "Harry, 'tis not a bad thing to sacrifice one's self for a belief."

"It is when you don't really have a choice," Harry said bitterly.

"Are you angry at her because you see something of yourself in her?"

"Yes…and no. When I had to fight, when I had to sacrifice myself, it was because of a madman attacking me and everything I held dear, and that was something worth dying for, despite Dumbledore's manipulations. But she's sacrificing herself as part of what is little more than a tournament, a _game!_ " He spat this last word out. "A game in deadly earnest, yes, but still a bloody game! And Irisviel is the grand prize, or at least she becomes it, sacrificing her body, life and soul to become the Holy Grail. And only one person can claim it. It's _disgusting_. The von Einzberns not only deliberately raised her up to be a lamb to the slaughter, they do it for petty reasons, all so they can get their little wish, or access to the Grail, or whatever it was. The more I see the mages of this world, the more I realise, I had it good back home. A lot of the wizards and witches were bad, but I doubt that many were as bad as the average Magus. I mean, the von Einzberns think nothing of creating a living, thinking being to be sacrificed, that prick Tohsaka gave his daughter away to be infested by Crest Worms, which Kiritsugu told me before kept Zouken alive for centuries, and Kayneth thought nothing of wanting to murder his own student because of his student stole something and dared to shake up the status quo with his work. God knows what Caster's Master is like, though with a deranged Servant like that, he's got to be half-mad himself at least."

* * *

In their lair, Ryuunosuke Uryu sneezed twice onto Gilles de Rais' robes. "Hey, sorry! But don't worry, man," Ryuunosuke said to his Servant. "I've got this homemade stain remover. Cleans just about everything off. Snot, sweat, semen, blood, you name a bodily fluid, this stuff can remove the stain."

"Tis no matter," Gilles said magnanimously. "I am used to having such things on my robes. I have a spell I can use."

"Wow, dry-cleaning with a spell, huh? Maybe I can set that up as a business. Build my own dry-cleaners, and any customers who come in who take my fancy…" Ryuunosuke grinned lazily, making his point very clear.

"Tis an intriguing dichotomy, cleaning mess from clothes and making a mess from people," Gilles mused.

"I know, right?" Ryuunosuke wouldn't give up his new friend for all the world. At last, someone who truly understood him. Though he had to wonder about his friend's obsession with this Holy Maiden or whoever she was…

* * *

"Then your frustration is partially believing Irisviel's death to be for a trivial reason," Arturia said. "You would be willing to accept the Grail if it weren't dependent on her sacrifice, or on that of any you consider to be virtuous."

"Well, yeah. Wouldn't you refuse the Grail?"

"Harry, while I am not happy with Irisviel being sacrificed to become the Grail, she does so of her own free will, and out of love for her husband and his dream. While I understand why you scorn that dream, I am committed by the code I live by to render assistance to them both, until we are victors, or vanquished. A knight is to obey orders from their liege."

"Even when you know they're wrong? And even when you're a king, or a queen?"

"…Aye," Arturia said quietly.

Once more, an uncomfortable, palpable silence settled on them both. Finally, Harry said, "I hate Dumbledore, you know. I understand why he did what he did, turning me into a weapon, manipulating me. It was done with the best intentions, but that's what the road to hell is paved with. I had no childhood thanks to him, just servitude to my not-so-loving relatives. My bedroom was a cupboard underneath stairs for ten of the first eleven years of my life. But one thing he did say, one of the things he did speak true, was that you had to choose between what was easy, and what was right. And you know what? You're using your chivalry as a means to choose what is easy."

After a moment, Arturia retorted, "Easy? To unite Britain was not an easy path. To become a king was not an easy path. To keep a kingdom together was not an easy path. Speak not of what is easy and right, Harry Potter. You may have heard the legends of my life, but you have not lived it, and so cannot speak of ease or righteousness when it applies to me. I have known the pain of loss as you have, and like you, I wish to reverse it. In a way, I wish 'twere you and I who were Servant and Master. We have similar wishes, and have experienced similar pain. But I am committed to my path, and I cannot and will not betray Kiritsugu Emiya."

"What if he betrays you if it suits him?" Harry said. "You and I both know that Kiritsugu is a supreme pragmatist who is more willing to kill than either of us are."

Arturia's silence was telling. After a moment, Harry felt guilty. For all Arturia's obstinacy when it came to honour and chivalry and loyalty, she was also as damaged as he was, more or less. She was out of time and place, no matter what information the Grail filled her mind with, this era where chivalry was considered quaint and amusing at best.

He then stood, and gently got Arturia to her feet. "What is it?" she asked.

"Something I don't think you've had enough of, Arturia. I know I haven't," Harry said quietly, before hugging her. She stiffened beneath his embrace, in shock. Few had dared to embrace her, he was sure.

"Arturia," Harry said quietly, beginning to weep. "I'm no hero. I was just some poor kid thrown into a situation that was beyond his control since the day I was born. If you know anything about me from the Throne of Heroes, then you'd know that much. Whereas you…you're so pure and perfect and beautiful, it's not funny."

"…You know little about me to say such things, Harry," Arturia said gently. "But I thank you all the same. Like Kiritsugu, I too had to discard my human feelings in order to rule effectively. Alas, that may have been my downfall."

"Arturia…that may be right. But…at least you admit it. That's one of the reasons why I'm going to give you and Diarmuid the chance to have a proper duel, without Iskandar gatecrashing it," Harry said. "We'll wait until later on in this tournament before we have that rematch. Wait till some of the competition is out."

Arturia nodded. "I thank you."

Harry nodded, before he frowned, checking the coin in his pocket as he felt it react to something. It had the message, _MEET ME AT PARK AT NOON TOMORROW. COME ALONE. KARIYA MATOU_.

Arturia saw the message, and frowned. "Do you believe he wants to negotiate?"

"Possibly," Harry said. He sent a message. _WILL BE COMING WITH SERVANT. THEY WILL BE ASTRALIZED UNLESS THREATENED. ASSUMING YOU HAVE BERSERKER. KEEP IT ON LEASH. HP_.

"Berserker…" Arturia mused. "He seemed…fixated on me, like Caster."

"Caster's more of a stalker. Berserker though…dressed in armour like he was something out of your legend…maybe he knows you. Or she: could be Mordred. In any case, Kariya may be willing to throw in the towel, as long as I can get him and Sakura out of their predicament."

"We can but hope," Arturia said. "Despite your cynicism and anger, you are a good man, Harry."

Harry scoffed, not really believing Arturia's platitude. But he appreciated it all the same. Of course, it wasn't going to stop him from slugging Kiritsugu Emiya in the face when he had the opportunity…

 **CHAPTER 8 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, there you have it. A nice moment between Harry and Arturia, where their relationship deepens. It's not love by a long shot, not yet, but it will be: the turning point will actually be when Iskandar and Gilgamesh have their little drinking session at the Einzbern Castle. I also wanted to add Diarmuid getting more used to Harry. The cameo from Ryuunosuke was unexpected, but frankly, it wrote itself, including that bizarre dry-cleaning tangent.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Squadpunk 2.0** **: Well, Harry slugs Kiritsugu, and Maiya blows Harry's head off.**

 **Mangahero18** **: Actually, in 1992, a 'retrial' of sorts was held in France, and while none of them sought advice from professional medieval historians, the retrial found Gilles de Rais not guilty. So whether he was a serial killer or not is unknown.**

 **Blackholelord** **: The Saberclones, sadly, won't be making an appearance.**

 **muratira** **: I originally intended to save Kariya, but reading the synopses of the episodes suggest that Kariya is pretty much doomed to die, one way or another, thanks to the Crest Worms. Sakura, however, will definitely be saved.**

 **Anon** **: Love the** ** _Team Fortress 2_** **reference. :)**

 **An25** **: I actually did that with my short story** ** _Coconuts?!_** **(rendered as** ** _Coconuts?_** **on this website), but you know what? I'm actually going to take that idea for a later chapter.**

 **Sceonn** **: I disagree wholeheartedly for a number of reasons. Firstly, Harry and Arturia have shared pasts of being Chosen Ones who basically had expectations and responsibilities dumped onto them from an early age. Secondly, Arturia, thanks to the Grail and the Throne of Heroes, already knows some of Harry's story, and sympathises with him. Thirdly, Arturia won't admit it, but she finds Harry's irreverence amusing when it isn't annoying, and even refreshing. Fourthly, Harry admires Arturia, not just for being King Arthur, but for being a woman warrior and monarch in a society that looked askance at such things, and while he disdains honour, he does admire those who actually stick to it. Fifthly, Harry sees a lot of Hermione and Ginny in Arturia, particularly the former (the bossiness and bravery bits, anyway). There's other reasons I can list, but I think we've done enough. This isn't going to be a story where, wham, bam, they fall in love and fuck each other senseless. I generally do stories where it builds up gradually.**

 **OBSERVER01** **: Yep. It was just something that occurred to me partway through writing the chapter, as I recalled that Henry V fought in France during the Hundred Years War, though I had to check. As Henry VI was on the throne, it still held true, and I thought it funny that Caster, an absolute lunatic, would accuse Harry of being a monarch known for his own mental illness.**

 **1\. Diarmuid is speaking of his time with a 'Loathly Lady', an ugly woman who, because he was kind enough to give her hospitality, had her curse broken, became a beautiful woman and gave him a house by the sea. She said she would stay with him as long as her didn't mention her former ugliness. Unfortunately, his temper got the better of him, and after three times berating her in this manner, she left him, causing the house to vanish and his beloved greyhound to die. And that was only half of the story…**

 **2\. Harry is paraphrasing Susan Foreman from the very first episode of** ** _Doctor Who_** **, namely** ** _An Unearthly Child_** **.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Ceasefire

**CHAPTER 9:**

 **THE CEASEFIRE**

Kiritsugu Emiya had just had a rather harrowing experience. Not him personally, but indirectly. It was shortly after he blew up the hotel Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald was in, knowing that Kayneth had used his abilities to trap the hotel. Kiritsugu had arranged for explosives to be set, and hypnotised the staff into believing Kayneth and his wife, Sola-Ui, had already evacuated. Kayneth had anticipated Kiritsugu taking the fight to him, not demolishing the hotel. Kiritsugu was grateful that, Sola-Ui aside (and he had learned from Lancer that Sola-Ui had been supplying Lancer with mana, while Kayneth was the main Master), no innocents were killed. Kiritsugu was willing to kill an innocent if he needed to…but he at least tried to avoid that. He didn't need any more on his conscience. It was possible that Kayneth and Sola-Ui had used a Mystic Code to survive, probably the Volumen Hydragyrum, but given the immediate threat of Kirei, Kiritsugu couldn't confirm their deaths.

But then, Maiya had been attacked by Kirei Kotomine, ambushed by the Master of Assassin, and only Kiritsugu's intervention had saved her. Kirei may not have seen Kiritsugu save her, but Kiritsugu knew that Kirei had done so to try and draw him out. Why exactly, Kiritsugu didn't know, but it seemed that Kirei had actually marked Kiritsugu as his most dangerous rival for this war, just as Kiritsugu had done himself. What was more, Kirei had known they were spying on the church he had taken refuge in.

As he and Maiya drove home, Maiya called Irisviel, and had found out some news. They had identified Caster as Gilles de Rais, who seemed to have mistaken Arturia for Joan of Arc, and even when Arturia corrected him, revealing her true identity under her code of chivalry in an idiotic move, he persisted, thankfully, in his delusion.

However, more disturbing news came from Irisviel. She said that Harry knew about the Lesser Grail, and had gone off on a rant against Irisviel and Kiritsugu, demeaning their wish. Thankfully, Irisviel had been selective about her information, so Maiya didn't know what Irisviel meant. Kiritsugu, after a while, thought it might have a silver lining. If Harry didn't want to use the Grail because it sacrificed Irisviel, then it meant that Harry could potentially be a more trusted ally than he initially thought…or at least could be counted on to send at other Masters.

Still, he knew that when he returned, Harry would probably try to attack him. Kiritsugu decided that one free blow was all he was getting.

True to form, as he entered the Einzbern Mansion's foyer, he heard Harry yell, " _KIRITSUGU EMIYA, YOU COLD-HEARTED WANKER!_ ", before the young man with the crazed eyes lunged forward, and punched him hard, sending him sprawling to the floor, as Irisviel, Arturia, and Lancer looked on, the latter looking amused.

Maiya instantly opened fire on Harry, sending the young wizard sprawling, his head a shattered ruin of blood, bone, and brain. Kiritsugu had told her of his little trick, but even so, she still seemed shocked when his head flowed back together, and he jumped back to his feet. "You," Harry said, pointing at Maiya, "stay out of this."

"Maiya?" Kiritsugu said as he got to his feet, rubbing his jaw. Thank whatever deity existed for Reinforcement, and even then, that punch had hurt. As the young woman looked over at him, he said, "Head to your room, please."

"I'll take her to her room, Kiritsugu," Irisviel said, and took Kiritsugu's protégé away, leaving Kiritsugu with Harry and the two Servants. None of them looked happy. However, Harry didn't look like he wanted to use any spells: his wand wasn't in his hand.

"I told you, Kiritsugu," Harry growled. "I didn't want you holding out on me. Don't you think telling me about Irisviel being the Lesser Grail would be something I would need to know, Mr Need to Know Basis?"

"In retrospect, yes. It would've meant you would be more reluctant to come after the Grail," Kiritsugu conceded.

"Or your daughter being turned by those twats who hired you for this fracas into a Lesser Grail for the next one?" Harry snarled.

"Harry Potter!" Arturia snapped. "Your anger is understandable, but I would thank you to speak less profanity."

"Yes, Your Highness," Harry said sullenly, and a little sarcastically. Kiritsugu frowned when he realised that Harry did listen to Arturia.

Kiritsugu made his way over to the stairs, and sat down, indicating for Harry to do the same thing. He took a cigarette from his packet, and lit it. He proffered one to Harry, who seemed set to refuse, before he muttered, "Let's see if I can die from lung cancer." He then used his wand to light the cigarettes. Kiritsugu had to suppress laughter as Harry, inhaling cigarette smoke for the first time, coughed a lot.

"I can understand why you're angry," Kiritsugu said. "Maybe not all of it, but some of it at least. You hate how my wife will be a sacrifice to become the Lesser Grail. How did you know she was going to die?"

"I saw that face when I looked in the mirror not so long ago. The sadness, the resignation. She's got the whole martyrdom thing going. What's worse, it's for trivial reasons. She's sacrificing herself to be the grand prize in a petty little game your employers and their fuckbuddies turned rivals cooked up centuries ago. And, I just realised…your desire, the one you had Irisviel believing in…world peace…I don't think it's a good one, Kiritsugu."

"Peace is worth fighting for," Kiritsugu said.

"Yes, but it's only temporary. I'm younger than you by a long shot, and even I know that. You want permanent, everlasting world peace, don't you?" Harry said, ash wafting from the cigarette clutched between his fingers. "How will the Grail give you that peace? I can really only see one of two options. I told you one. Either humanity dies off…or else something so drastically fundamental to humanity dies, and you're left with robots of flesh, with no passion or drive, no difference. That's what really pisses me off about your wish, Kiritsugu. It's impossible."

"So is your wish," Kiritsugu pointed out, bristling at Harry's blunt deconstruction of his wish.

"Kiritsugu, all that's needed is time travel," Harry said. "Back home, I've actually time travelled three hours back in time. Arturia has the same wish. All we need is foreknowledge of what will go wrong, and…well, we try to correct it."

"And if you mess things up?" Kiritsugu asked, still scowling.

"…At least I'll have done so trying to do the right thing. Kiritsugu…don't get me wrong. Knowing you want world peace means there's still some humanity left in you. War is hell, I know this. I lived through what was effectively a civil war. But…I think simply asking for world peace is too much even for the Grail. Surely there's another wish you can want? I know you're committed to fighting this, but…is there anything else?"

"…I've spent the best part of a decade on considering what my wish will be," Kiritsugu said, thinking about how dearly he'd love to run off with Irisviel and Illya, and get the hell out of this Grail War. "It's a bit late now."

"We don't have the Grail yet," Harry said. After a moment, he said, "If we don't get the Grail…Irisviel said I should get Illya away from the von Einzberns. I promise you, Kiritsugu, I am not going to let her be used in the same way Irisviel would be."

Kiritsugu, who had been getting increasingly irritated by Harry, was nonetheless struck by the simple sincerity and conviction in the teenager's voice. "Why?" he asked.

"Do you need to ask? I am not going to let Illya go through the same shit as Irisviel," Harry said. "And if you're still alive, I can bring her back to you."

Kiritsugu scoffed. "Don't make promises you can't keep. Speaking of which, have there been any further developments on the Kariya Matou front?"

"He sent a message via the coin I gave him," Harry said. "He said to come alone, but I warned him I would be coming with my Servant. He hasn't sent back any objections, so I presume he's going along with it. I'm guessing he was Berserker's Master. He could be Caster's, but…he didn't seem deranged enough."

"That means little," Kiritsugu said. "If you can't get Kariya Matou to drop out of the Grail War…then either kill him, or let me. Also, keep in mind that, while I personally will look the other way if you take action against the Matous, the other participants and the moderator may not look so kindly upon it. Incidentally, I think you should communicate with Risei Kotomine and announce that you are the new Master of Lancer, as a formality. It would be pretty obvious to most Masters now who you are."

"Right. I might as well look up Gilles de Rais as well and catch up on some shut-eye before I head to see Kariya…"

* * *

A couple of hours later, between a brief bit of research into Gilles de Rais in the library and a quick snooze (he only needed sleep in snatches with his immortality), Harry rang up the church, using a disposable mobile phone Kiritsugu had provided. Kiritsugu told him to claim that getting Lancer's Command Seals were an accident, which it was. After a few rings, the phone was picked up. " _Hello?_ " asked the resonant, calm voice of an older man.

"I'm sorry about the indecent hour, Risei Kotomine. I don't know whether you know about this, but I am the new Master of Lancer. I accidentally obtained the Command Seals while defending another Master from Lancer's Master, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald."

After a moment, Risei said, " _This is most irregular. However, there are provisions in the rules. If it was done by accident and not through a deliberate attempt to steal the Servant, then I will acknowledge you as the Master of Lancer. However, his previous owner is allowed to try and regain his Command Seals. I would like to meet you in person, Mr…?_ "

"Harry Potter," Harry said.

" _Very well. Incidentally, I do have my sources. Lord El-Melloi himself contacted me to complain most vociferously about you, and you seemed to be in alliance with the Master of Saber, as well as on good terms with the Master of Rider. If you are in proximity to either of them, or to any other Master, I would like you to pass on the following message: we have determined that the Servant known as Caster is allied with a notorious serial killer who has been plaguing Fuyuki City for some time. I will be making the formal announcement later, to any familiars that may be watching, but due to the fact that Caster and his Master are drawing undue attention to themselves and to our secret conflict, not to mention the loss of innocent lives, we are about to call a general ceasefire. The battles of the Holy Grail War will be suspended until Caster and his Master are dealt with. The Master whose Servant destroys him will gain an extra Command Seal._ "

"Okay. One last thing before I go: I've determined the identity of Caster. He is Gilles de Rais, former comrade to Joan of Arc, the inspiration for Bluebeard, accused of being a serial killer, particularly of children. He admitted his identity in my presence, as well as that of Saber and Lancer. I don't know whether that will help."

" _Very well. Thank you for your help, Harry Potter. May the Lord's blessings be with you._ "

Harry hung up. "Did you hear that?" he asked Kiritsugu, who was looking at a map of Fuyuki, Irisviel, Maiya, Arturia, and Diarmuid looking on.

"No. What is it?"

"Risei told me that they're suspending the Grail War to look for Caster, who, along with his Master, have been killing civilians and drawing attention to the Grail War. The Master whose Servant kills Caster gets an extra Command Seal. Can they do that?"

"The Overseer has the Command Seals from prior Grail Wars, and can grant them as a boon in situations like this," Kiritsugu said.

"We should track down that blackguard and his vile Master and put an end to them and their killings," Arturia declared.

"I agree," Diarmuid said. "If Caster's targeting innocents…"

"Saber," Kiritsugu said sharply. "We should take the opportunity to target the Servants while they're hunting Caster." Noticing the protest on his Servant's lips, he held up a hand. "Saber! Is your hand healed?"

"Nay, but…"

"We discussed Caster earlier while Harry was sleeping," Kiritsugu said. "You told me that you felt that Caster may be too difficult for you to fight without your left hand healed."

Diarmuid glared at Kiritsugu. "If it comes down to that…look, I can remove the curse on her hand. I'd have to destroy the Gáe Buidhe to allow it to be healed. I can do that, I intended to do that so our duel would be on equal terms. But if I have to do it so we're fighting fit to get rid of Caster, then I'll gladly do so! Innocent people are dying, Emiya!"

"True, but also keep this in mind, Lancer!" Kiritsugu snapped. "Risei Kotomine and his son are colluding with Tokiomi Tohsaka. The Masters of Assassin and Archer are in alliance, and not overtly either. As we saw at the harbour, Assassin is alive and well, and Kirei Kotomine is his Master. He scares me. Do you understand what I mean by that?"

Arturia nodded grimly. "Little does, so for you to be scared…he must be a dangerous foe indeed."

"He got the drop on me last night," Maiya said. "He showed evidence that he knew of us spying on the church. If it weren't for Kiritsugu's intervention, I may not have made it away alive. And that was if I was lucky."

Kiritsugu nodded. "And while I am almost certain this ceasefire is not actually a ruse, it doesn't mean that either the Kotomines or Tohsaka won't use this to their own advantage. We're almost certain that Tohsaka's Servant is an Archer, who are known for Independent Action. That means they can go without energy from their Masters for a long time, as well as having somewhat independent personalities, and considering what we saw last night at the docks, Tohsaka may want the extra Command Seal to guarantee his Servant's obedience. I am not saying that this cannot be left to go unabated. If you feel so strongly about it, Harry, go with Lancer to deal with it, and gather more intelligence on the other Masters and Servants while you do so. Saber and her Noble Phantasm will be our trump card. I'd prefer not to reveal it before we deal with Assassin."

"There's one problem, Kiritsugu," Harry said. "Caster's obsessed with Arturia. He thinks her to be Joan of Arc, and wants to free her from a curse of lost memory. He also seems to think that I'm Henry VI, and will probably try to kill me. He's crazy enough to bring the fight to us, I think."

Kiritsugu considered this for a time, before he said, "Are you suggesting you use yourself and Saber as bait?"

"I don't think we'll need to, technically," Harry said. "I think he'll come to us anyway. He probably has ways and means of tracking one or both of us down."

"Well, when you're out and about today, take especial care," Kiritsugu said. "Take Lancer with you, to make absolutely certain, okay? If Caster and his Master are bold enough to kill without heeding the need for secrecy, they may try to get you."

"All right," Harry said. "Risei's asked me to go to the church to confirm my being the Master of Lancer. I'll keep an eye out, see if I can spot anything out of the ordinary. I'll be careful if I see Kirei. I'll try and make some sort of Pensieve to show you what I see there."

"A what?"

"A bowl you can put copies of memories into," Harry said. "You can view them at your leisure, or else have others see it."

"Okay. But don't take any unnecessary risks, either at the church or with meeting Kariya Matou," Kiritsugu said.

"I didn't know you cared," Harry said, his voice having a faint lilt of sarcasm to it.

"With you and Lancer, our chances of winning the Grail War are greater," Kiritsugu said. "And as you have no interest in the Grail given how it is created, and, from what Lancer has told me, neither has he, that means you both can be trusted to a degree, especially given your outrage over my wife and child's fates. Please don't prove me wrong. You may consider yourself unkillable, Harry Potter, but I have long experience with such things. Anything that can bleed can die, and if you betray me, I will do everything I can to kill you, and make sure you stay dead."

"Believe me, I had my soul sucked out when a hideous creature snogged me," Harry said utterly deadpan. "I'm not sure even a nuke can put me down for good. I'll take care today. I'll keep in touch via phone. You'll be here, right?"

Kiritsugu nodded. "I'm trying to determine where the Grail may manifest based on data about the leylines and the like. Keep in touch."

"Be careful, Harry," Irisviel said with a sad smile.

"I'll try to be. But Diarmuid here told me Lancers have crap luck. I must be part-Lancer," Harry said with a sardonic smirk, before he made his way out, knowing that today would be dangerous, even with the ceasefire…

 **CHAPTER 9 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, here you have it. Harry hasn't managed to get Kiritsugu to rethink his wish: Kiritsugu is fixated on it, despite the impossibility, and has faith, a normally alien feeling to him, that the Grail can do so without causing the things Harry pointed out. Keep in mind that there's still the soul of an idealistic child, deep within Kiritsugu. Why else would he want world peace?**

 **I also wanted to have Kiritsugu actually show some compassion here. With Harry and Diarmuid on his side, he can actually afford to send someone out to try and deal with Caster/Gilles, while keeping Arturia in reserve.**

 **Most of the next chapter will have Harry and Diarmuid meeting the Kotomines, as well as the final decision of Kariya. We might even have Harry encountering Gilgamesh again.**

 **Incidentally, this may be the last chapter for a little while. The next one is only half-written, and the review system of this website is playing up again anyway.**

 **Review-answering time!** **InfiniteParadigmShifts** **: I intend to have a sequel set during the events of** ** _Fate/Stay Night_** **.**

 **SchwaigerLuke** **: Depending on the attack, he will take longer to regenerate, and that can leave his allies vulnerable. He won't be affected by Noble Phantasms, though, or at least enough to do more than hinder (rather than stop completely) his regeneration.**

 **Squadpunk 2.0** **: Sadly, I doubt that will happen.**

 **Grovtech** **: One thing I noticed in a few Harry Potter/Nasuverse stories was that Magi were so much better than wizards and witches. I personally feel that Magi are actually far worse, morally speaking, or at least in general. The best thing you can say about Magi is that they're more willing to experiment than the wizards and witches of the Potterverse. But they retain the arrogance (or patronising attitude at best), they have the same attitudes towards familial lineage (albeit for better reasons), and they're stuck in the past as well.**

 **AraelStannis** **: The former will probably happen.**

 **OBSERVER01** **: Kariya will team up, as long as Sakura is rescued, and Zouken is destroyed. Unfortunately, who Berserker is will complicate matters, as well as Kariya's obsession with killing Tokiomi. Harry will at least mitigate things by pointing out to Kariya that killing Tokiomi won't win Aoi over.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	11. Chapter 10: Priests, Promises, and Pest

**CHAPTER 10:**

 **PRIESTS, PROMISES AND PEST CONTROL**

A touch of Apparition later that morning, and Harry, along with Diarmuid, were outside the church. Diarmuid, on Harry's instructions, astralized, though he was on the alert in case of treachery. Harry, with not a little trepidation, went inside.

The interior of the church was dimly lit, but gentle and welcoming. There was a serenity here that didn't match what Harry had learned about the Kotomines. Indeed, the two of them were conversing about something near the altar before they seemed to notice him entering.

Risei was an old, dignified man with long swept-back hair that reminded Harry a little of William Hartnell playing the Doctor. He had a more square face, though, and his eyes almost seemed to be closed in beatific calm. Kirei Kotomine had short, brown hair framing handsome features that nonetheless had…was it a sad emptiness? Could emptiness be considered sad? He was certainly alert, though, like a coiled spring, and Harry was wary.

"You must be Harry Potter," Risei said with a smile. "Welcome. I am Risei Kotomine, the Overseer of this Grail War. This is my son, the former Master of Assassin, Kirei."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, shaking the proffered hand of the man, and then doing the same to Kirei when he offered it. And he did mean it to a degree. Risei, for all the dodgy nature of his dealings with Tohsaka, seemed to be genuinely nice and welcoming. He was understandably wary of Kirei, though, given that this was someone Kiritsugu was frightened of, but tried to keep it off his face.

"It is good of you to meet me on short notice, Harry," Risei said. "I sent the message to the other Masters, but have you managed to relay to any before then?"

"I know the Master of Saber, so I told them," Harry said.

"Yes, Kiritsugu Emiya," Kirei said, speaking for the first time. His voice was deep, but soft and eloquent. "I am curious, what is your personal impression of him?"

"Son, in due time. Harry, would you be so kind to show the Command Seals showing you to be Master of Lancer?"

Harry nodded, and showed his hand to Risei, who examined it, before nodding. "Very well. This was merely a formality, you understand. Most Masters generally contact us via telephone or other means, but as you took your Command Seals by force from the original Master, you have to see us in order to avoid censure. We had our own familiars monitoring what happened last night, in any case, and we saw something of what happened, so this is more of a rubberstamping. Normally, a Master would kill another Master if they had an opportunity. You didn't. Why?"

"I very nearly did: he wanted to harm Rider's Master out of proportion to their crime. Which was nicking their catalyst. Rider's Master is a kid who's out of their depth. I've been there before. Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald was a prick. If he abuses my mercy, then he won't get a second chance."

"Kayneth Archibald's hotel was destroyed with him still in it, and evidence suggests that Saber's Master, Kiritsugu Emiya, did the deed," Kirei pointed out.

"Unless they find the body, I'm not going to consider him dead," Harry said, noticing that Kirei didn't say what evidence they had about Kiritsugu destroying that hotel.

Kirei actually gave a slight smile at that. "A wise philosophy to have, Harry Potter. I was once responsible for hunting down heretics and Dead Apostles and the like for the Church. Things that are hard to kill require thoroughness, and while Masters are easier to kill than Servants, Magi are good at self-preservation, especially if they have a Sealing Designation on them."

"In any case, you have satisfied my curiosity and fulfilled the requirements," Risei said. "You may go if you wish."

"Thanks. I have an appointment to keep. I'll keep an eye out for anything to do with Caster," Harry said.

But as he made to go, Kirei said, "One moment. You haven't answered my question."

"Kirei…" Risei said.

"My personal impression?" Harry asked. "On first impression, he's a heartless wanker. But that's too simplistic. He's an idealist who made himself heartless to do what has to be done."

"Succinct," Kirei said, his tone contemplative beneath the amusement of Kiritsugu being called a heartless wanker.

"If you don't mind, I have business to attend to," Harry said.

"By all means. May God be with you, Harry Potter," Risei said with a paternal smile.

* * *

Harry hurried to the park, and managed to make it with some time to spare. Kariya was already waiting, half-hidden by the trees. As he approached, Harry discreetly cast some privacy spells. "What are you doing?" Kariya said.

"Making sure we can't be overheard," Harry said, approaching him. "I assume you heard from the Overseer about Caster?"

Kariya nodded. "So, what's the offer you were going to make me?"

"I was going to help you rescue Sakura from Zouken, and, given what I heard about him, set that decrepit son of a bitch on fire until there's nothing left of him but ashes. In exchange, you withdraw from the Grail War."

Kariya laughed bitterly. "And why would you make an offer like that?"

"…Because I know what it's like to sleep in a dark room, filled with bugs, mistreated by my relatives for the crime of even existing," Harry said. "Shaped by an old man for his own purposes…yeah, I've been there before."

Kariya scoffed. "You're full of shit."

"Try me. I'm doing this for Sakura's sake, and yours if you're willing to go through with it."

Kariya was silent for a moment, before he started coughing, great wads of blood spraying from his mouth. Harry stared, and Kariya laughed bitterly. "I have to decline. This is why. I'm dying. The Crest Worms are too much for me, as is maintaining Berserker. They can't be extracted now, not without killing me. I'm dead either way." He then looked at Harry, his features softening. "But…can you rescue her? Can you get her away from that decrepit old worm I'm forced to call my father?"

"I'll do my utmost," Harry said. "In exchange for what? You said you weren't going to withdraw."

Kariya laughed bitterly again. "I'll help you thin out the competition. You're with the Master of Saber, aren't you? Unfortunately, Berserker has an axe to grind against Saber. I think I know why."

"Why?"

"That would be telling. Anyway, I want to bring Sakura back to her mother and sister."

Harry caught the expression in his face. "You're friends with them."

"With Aoi and Rin…yes. Not with that bastard she was forced to marry!" Kariya snapped.

Harry stared at him, blinking, until the penny or Knut or yen or whatever you wanted dropped. He facepalmed. "You're infatuated with her. Aoi Tohsaka, right?"

"I'm in love with her!"

"Tomayto, tomahto," Harry said. "Okay, can I ask you something? If you kill her hubby, do you think she's going to dash into your embrace?"

Judging by the way Kariya's mouth opened and shut, he hadn't quite thought about that. And his glare at the ground showed Harry that the Matou black sheep had realised what Harry meant. After a moment, he said, "…Maybe that's too much to ask…but if I bring Sakura back to her, and prevent that husband of hers from doing such a thing again…I'll die happy. Because I knew she didn't like what Tohsaka had done…she was just obedient to a fault around him!"

"Kariya…if I can, I will not only rescue Sakura, I will destroy that thing you call Zouken Matou. He reminds me a little too much of someone I hated."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, undead nemesis obsessed with immortality and with a habit of splitting his soul to achieve it," Harry said. "Have you got any family you want saved in that house? Only, I'm tempted to burn it to the ground."

Kariya, after a moment, said, "Zouken's the only one who's truly bad. The others are assholes, but they're nowhere near as bad as him. If you want to save them, I don't care. But I want Sakura away from them, and kept safe."

"You trust me to do that?"

After a moment, Kariya said, "You told me in your message last night that you'd be bringing a Servant along. Half the shit you've said is unbelievable, and the other half…I didn't want to hear. And if you do betray me, well, I'll make sure Berserker hounds you to the ends of the earth."

"He can try," Harry said. "I'll try and get Sakura as soon as possible."

Kariya nodded, before wincing in pain. "Please…just save her."

* * *

As they made their way to the Matou mansion, Harry under the Cloak of Invisibility, Diarmuid, who was still astralized, said, " _Look, not that I'm complaining about a rescue mission, but…you know you'll probably get in trouble for targeting those outside the Grail War, right?_ "

"Your point being?"

"… _The Overseer might take umbrage_ ," Diarmuid said.

"I'll just tell him the truth, and if need be, accuse him of nepotism where Kirei is concerned, without revealing we know about their con game with Assassin. That'll muddy the waters, I hope," Harry said. "Besides, Kiritsugu told me about what those Crest Worms did." Harry grimaced. "He told me too much before we headed here. Imagine someone being raped by worms, day in, day out, while having said worms burrow through your body. Imagine that happening to a girl who's, what, six? Seven? Even Kiritsugu was utterly disgusted by that. And yet, not only does Zouken Matou want that to happen, but it's a distinct possibility that Tokiomi Tohsaka knew about that, and did it anyway. I don't care what conflict his heirs might have had, you don't do that knowingly to a girl that young."

Diarmuid chuckled across their mental link as they neared the mansion. " _You know what? I'm beginning to actually like you, Harry. By the way, it seems that you're in luck. The girl's just outside the mansion._ "

Harry nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. In one of them, he had a Portkey, designed to send the user back to the Einzbern Castle. And there was his target: a small girl with purple hair and violet eyes…that nonetheless seemed almost dead. She had a rather lugubrious expression on her face, as if she thought she would never be happy again.

Harry made his way over to the girl carefully, before he hit her with a Stunner. She collapsed, and Harry instantly pressed the Portkey to her, and hissed, "There's no place like home." Sakura vanished with the passphrase triggering the Portkey. Irisviel and Arturia would tend to her until Harry got back. He felt rather dirty about doing it like that: he felt like a child abductor, just taking them off the street for nefarious purposes. Only the grim knowledge that he was taking her away from this house allowed him to continue.

"Well, time to make an entrance," Harry said, before blasting down the doors with a Blasting Hex. Shame. It looked like a nice house.

As he walked in, he could all but hear the angry chittering in the air. " _Harry, I think our quarry is in the basement_ ," Diarmuid said.

"Then let's face him," Harry said. He wasn't looking forward to this. Oh, he was looking forward to killing Zouken Matou…he just didn't like how he was going to do it…

* * *

The basement was more like a dungeon, one even Snape would have recoiled from inhabiting. A green sickly light played around the chamber. Stairs led down into a kind of pit, where insects and grotesque large worms, vaguely phallic, writhed and chittered. And standing there, like a lord of all he surveyed, had to be none other than Zouken Matou.

At first glance, he merely seemed like an incredibly ancient old man, bent over, wielding a walking stick, dressed in traditional Japanese robes. But there was the sense of something grotesque underneath, as if the skin was merely a mask holding in something nasty indeed. The eyes were most telling in their inhumanity: black sclera, white irises.

"Who is so bold as to attack the Matou family in their own home?" Zouken demanded querulously. "I know you're there. Invisible you may be, but I have eyes and ears everywhere."

"Your death, Zouken Matou," Harry rasped in his best emulation of an intimidating Grim Reaper-esque voice. "Your long-overdue death."

Zouken chuckled. "An amateur trying to intimidate me. I have spent centuries evading death, I won't stop now. I know who sent you: that fool of a 'son' of mine. You're the lapdog of Kiritsugu Emiya. I know this because I had my familiars at the docks. Don't you find it curious? That a Servant like Caster was summoned during this Grail War? While many heroes are, admittedly, not always as pristine as they could be, Caster should not have been summoned as he was, as a serial killer. I know this, because I helped set the system up in the first place. Only true heroes should normally be summoned, even if Assassin does stretch the definition somewhat."

Harry didn't know whether Zouken was merely playing for time with lies, or was actually using the truth to the same effect. He rasped, "It doesn't matter. You have lived long enough, and Sakura will be saved from your vile predations." He prepared to use a Killing Curse, hoping it would kill the decrepit old bastard, and for good.

"You imbecile," Zouken said. "If you had the fortitude to kill me, you would have done it immediately, and not wasted time listening to me." Suddenly, Harry heard chittering behind him, and he was suddenly swarmed by insects climbing beneath the Cloak. He panicked, stumbling, and falling into the pit. As he hit the floor of the pit, his Cloak came loose, and Zouken looked down, smirking. "Oh, you're interesting indeed," Zouken said with a grin. "All that power within you…and not a single Magic Circuit. Instead, you have something else…something that feels like True Magic. I think I might make you my new body…I think you can withstand this."

Harry screamed in agony as the Crest Worms began to burrow into his body. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Some of my Crest Worms can act as vessels for my soul," Zouken said. "I also have defences against Servants in this chamber, so your Servant can't act against me. Not until it's too late. You'll soon be mine. A new body, at last."

Harry grimaced, both in pain, and with a sort of grim satisfaction. He took out the Elder Wand, and pointed it at himself. Grinning painfully, he said, "Gotcha, _bitch_. I didn't think you'd try anything like this, but I think this might work."

"A wand? You'll kill yourself, even if you can use a magic wand," Zouken sniffed.

"Not unless I say the magic words."

"Like what? Abracadabra?" Zouken sneered.

Harry's grin widened. "Close. _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ " Instantly, there was a strobe of green light, and then, darkness…

* * *

"Oi, wake up!"

Harry felt himself being slapped awake, and opened his eyes, to see Diarmuid looking concerned. "Hey. How long was I out?"

"Fifteen minutes, I guess. I haven't got a watch."

Harry was helped by Diarmuid to his feet rather shakily. Around him, he saw many of the insects around him dying. Not all of them, but certainly many of the Crest Worms. They seemed to be giving him a wide berth. "What happened to Zouken?"

"Well, when you killed yourself with that spell, he froze, and then just collapsed, falling apart. He was just full of worms," Diarmuid said in disgust. "What the hell was that spell? I could tell that was a pretty dark spell."

"The Killing Curse, _Avada Kedavra_. One of the darkest spells back home. Kills instantly. Only known countermeasures: have something solid in the way, have a Horcrux, or an arcane protection placed upon you by your mother's sacrifice. It basically blasts the soul from the body. And given how Zouken was trying to put his soul into my body…I was going to hit him with the curse anyway, but I think I managed to kill all of him. Some of his Crest Worms must act as Horcruxes, or something similar. Normally, the Killing Curse would only kill him off temporarily, but I think my being the Master of Death, as well as wielding the Elder Wand, has killed him off for good, blasted his soul from anything it was connected to. I hope. Let's see…Point Me, Zouken Matou."

The spell didn't react. "Point Me, Gilles de Rais," Harry said.

The spell reacted, but showed no location for the deranged Caster. "Hopefully, that means Zouken is dead. Good. I hate using the Killing Curse. Tears at the soul. Bloody Caster, though. He must've erected some sort of magic barrier or something to prevent someone from locating him."

"Damn. Maybe we will have to wait for him to come to us," Diarmuid said.

"We'll investigate other ways to find him," Harry said. He flung the Cloak back around him, and had Diarmuid astralize again. And just as well too. As he walked up the stairs out of the pit, he heard someone enter, a man with blue hair, and looking like he had been drinking.

"Father?" he asked.

"Zouken Matou is dead," Harry hissed. "Sakura is no longer here. Be thankful I spared your lives."

Conflicting emotions warred on the man's face. "You lie! If he was killable, someone would have done it by now!" the Matou snapped.

"Believe it or not, that it your choice…Mr…?"

"Byakuya Matou."

"Byakuya…take this chance. You are no longer shackled to that worm-ridden filth. What you do now is up to you." With that, Harry walked out, intending to get as far away from the mansion as he could before using the Portkey to get back home. He had succeeded in one thing for sure: he had rescued Sakura Matou from her torment. He just hoped that Zouken was gone for good too…

 **CHAPTER 10 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Yes, Zouken is gone for good. Okay, bit of an arsepull, but frankly,** ** _Fate/Zero_** **'s story is complicated enough without him lurking around. Plus, Harry has met the Kotomines. I know I said I might have him meet Gilgamesh, but I thought it too crammed already, and it too contrived for Gilgamesh to look for Harry. I also put in the bit about Caster masking himself (inadvertently) from the Point Me spell so that Harry and Diarmuid had an excuse to not track him down.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will be Sakura learning of her new situation, and Irisviel and Kiritsugu discussing things with Harry.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Sillvog** **: Like I said, the key turning point is when Arturia gets berated by Iskandar. Harry will basically tell Iskandar off, and declare his loyalty to Arturia. Harry needs someone to fill a hole in his heart, and Arturia has been through the whole 'chosen one' thing, and values Harry's opinion, even if it is jaded. If anything, more effort has to be made for Arturia to fall for Harry than the other way around.**

 **Mangahero18** **: I like the character, but he is a rather ruthless man, to say the least. The biggest rift between him and Harry will happen when Kiritsugu basically does his 'war is hell' speech, modified from canon.**

 **Thunder Dragon** **: To answer your questions, 1. I do intend to save Sakura and Illya. Sakura's been saved in this chapter, and Zouken has died, albeit a little too quickly, I am sure. 2. It will take time. I honestly don't know, but it will happen later in the** ** _Fate/Zero_** **story. 3. Yes, Shirou will play a role in the sequel, along with Harry. 4. God, no! I did a harem with Medusa in** ** _Perils of Magical Investigative Journalism_** **, though, so try that.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Guest

**CHAPTER 11:**

 **THE GUEST**

By the time Harry and Diarmuid got back, Sakura was conscious, in one of the bedrooms of the Einzbern Castle, and being reassured by Irisviel, with Arturia looking on. "Ah, Harry! You're back! How did it go?" Irisviel asked.

"Zouken Matou is dead," Harry said. "Or at least I hope so. I can't trace him."

"…You killed grandfather?" Sakura asked in a quiet, frightened tone. "Why?"

"Because he threw you into a dungeon filled with Crest Worms. You shouldn't have had to go through what you did," Harry said. "Kariya asked me to rescue you."

"Uncle Kariya?" She looked at them, her expression and her voice filled with the faintest sliver of hope. "Will you be taking me back my sister and mother?"

"Not if you don't want to, and not while this is going on," Harry said. He then smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. "I'm Harry Potter. You've met Irisviel and Saber, and this guy's Lancer. Did your grandfather tell you anything of the Grail War?"

"Um, yes, a little. They're Servants, aren't they? Heroic Spirits?"

Harry nodded. "I heard a little about what you went through, and got it confirmed by your uncle. Your grandfather is an evil man. Well, he was. I'm sorry I had to knock you out before sending you here, but I thought you might not understand what I was doing."

Sakura, after a moment, eventually said, "I won't be going back to the Crest Worms?"

"Zouken's dead, and the only way you're getting more of those things into you is over my dead body."

As she stared at Harry, he noticed tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She then buried her face in Irisviel's shoulder. For a moment, Harry wondered if he said anything wrong, before he heard Sakura whimpering, "Please…tell me that this is not a dream. If it is…I don't want to wake up."

"It's okay, Sakura," Irisviel said soothingly. "You're away from the Matous now. It's no dream."

As the girl continued to sob, Arturia shot Harry a smile. A small one, true, but it was clear that she approved of his actions. After a moment, though, Irisviel gently freed herself from Sakura's embrace. "Saber? Lancer? Could you look after Sakura for a moment? I need to talk to Harry."

* * *

Just outside the room, Harry sighed. "What did I do wrong?"

"Morally? Nothing. And if we do have Kariya Matou on our side, so much the better," Irisviel said. "But politically speaking…this is going to be risky. Old Man Acht's going to have to pull some favours to weather it."

"Why?"

"If you really did kill Zouken Matou and steal his chosen heir…the Matous are still influential. Not as great a bloodline as they used to be, but influential all the same. Did you wipe them out, or just kill Zouken and get Sakura out of there?"

"Just the latter. I was tempted to, but, like with Kayneth, I gave them one last chance," Harry said.

"I don't know what would have been worse. The problem is, Harry, you're very much a wild card in this Grail War. You've stolen Diarmuid from Lord El-Melloi, and the Archibalds are influential back in England, and now, you've killed Zouken Matou. While more than a few will be breathing sighs of relief, the fact remains that you have made waves already, and by killing Zouken, you're bringing attention to yourself. And I don't know how long the von Einzberns can protect you, especially if something goes wrong and we don't win the Grail. Then they won't protect you."

Harry sighed in annoyance. Irisviel was right. He had done some rather rash things, even if he was doing what was right. "What are you saying? Do I need another backer other than the von Einzberns?"

"Maybe. Someone high up in the Clock Tower hierarchy wouldn't hurt," Irisviel mused.

"What about that Zelretch guy, that vampire?" Harry asked.

Irisviel winced. "That's an idea, but it could backfire. Zelretch is known for being an inveterate prankster, and loves to break any apprentices and associates for his amusement. He's a better guy than most Dead Apostles, though I've heard of his adopted granddaughter, Arcueid Brunested. She's apparently a decent person. Well, as long as you aren't the Serpent of Akasha."

"No. I can speak to snakes, though."

"…Not a literal serpent, Harry. Anyway, Zelretch could help you weather the fallout, especially if it comes out about your immortality. Old Man Acht might even reveal it to throw you under the bus, so to speak, to protect the von Einzberns from the fallout of your actions."

"Coward. Then again, he uses alchemy to extend his life. Though I'll give him this much, he's got more dignity than Zouken." Harry shuddered. "Right, I've got experience with pranksters. I'll cosy up to Zelretch if I have to."

"…You're a brave man, Harry," Irisviel observed in an admiring tone.

"I'm a Gryffindor. We were sorted into School Houses at my magic school, and I was sent into the House of the brave, the bold, the valorous…and the impulsive. You know how fools rush in where angels fear to tread? Substitute fools with Gryffindors." Harry looked into the Homunculus' eyes. "Irisviel…I helped Sakura not just because we got Kariya onside. I did it mostly because it was the right thing to do. Kariya has to be commended for going through the shit he did for Sakura, even if he didn't think some things through."

"Oh?"

"He's got a thing for Aoi Tohsaka. He seemed to think that, once he killed off Tokiomi and saved Sakura, he might have a chance with her. I pointed out that, if he did kill Tokiomi, Aoi might hate him. He's considering that now. Which reminds me, I should send him a message." He pulled out the coin, and tapped it with his wand. The message ran: _SAKURA'S SAFE. ZOUKEN DEAD, OR AT LEAST MOSTLY DEAD. HP_.

After sending that away, Harry pocketed it. "But morally speaking, I did the right thing?"

"Magi normally don't subscribe to morality…but I think you did. Kiritsugu would agree."

"At the very least, we should have the Master of Berserker on our side," Kiritsugu said, coming up behind them with Maiya. Both looked rather tired. "And Zouken Matou should have died long ago. I would have done it myself, but the Magus Association considered him too useful. Can I assume you were successful?"

"As far as I know, Zouken's dead. The Point Me spell didn't react to him, and yet, when I tried it for Caster, it reacted, but couldn't pinpoint him. Sakura's being watched in there by Arturia and Diarmuid. I've sent a message to Kariya."

Kiritsugu nodded. "By the way, I've pinpointed four possible locations for the Grail to materialise. The church where the Kotomines are, Tohsaka Manor, Ryuudou Temple, and in the middle of a residential area."

"Four locations?"

"Where the leylines and the like are right for the Grail to emerge," Kiritsugu said. "We'll have to make one of those our next base of operations later in the Grail War. Obviously, the church and the Tohsaka Manor are out…but Ryuudou Temple and the residential area are other matters entirely."

"Well, given that you have another Master on your side, maybe you could cover your bases," Harry said. "Diarmuid and I could cover one location, you and Arturia can cover another. By the way, Kiritsugu, Zouken said something interesting before he died."

"What?"

"Well, he could have been lying to play for time, but…something bothered me about what he said. He claimed to be one of those who set up the Grail War, right?"

Irisviel nodded. "He was the one who developed the Master and Servant system, back when he was Zolgen Makiri. The Tohsakas provided Fuyuki as the arena, and the von Einzberns worked on the Grail itself. What did he say?"

"He said that a Servant like Gilles de Rais shouldn't have been summoned, as a serial killer."

"Gilles de Rais was one of Joan of Arc's men," Kiritsugu mused. "He could have been summoned under another class."

"But he was summoned as a deranged Caster, one who is willingly working with a serial killer," Harry said. "Zouken implied it shouldn't be possible. He claimed that only true heroes, even if they weren't pristine, should have been summoned."

Irisviel frowned. "I think I see what he means. It's true that the heroes summoned aren't always the most heroic of people, or else we wouldn't have classes like Berserker or Assassin, but they should generally be summoned in idealised forms, as heroes. Even Archer, despite his arrogance, had that air. But Caster…"

"You think there may be something wrong?" Kiritsugu asked.

"It's a possibility," Irisviel said. "But the truth is, the system is vulnerable to exploitation. The last Grail War was an example of this."

"Someone cheated?" Harry asked.

"Yes, my own family," Irisviel said. "I only know a little about it: Old Man Acht wasn't forthcoming about it while educating me on the history of the Grail War. He considered it an embarrassment. Probably because they got caught cheating. The von Einzbern representative of that Grail War managed to summon an eighth Servant, under a different class, Avenger. Avenger died pretty quickly, though, and the Grail for that particular Grail War was destroyed."

"Nice story, but Zouken seemed to imply Caster shouldn't have been summoned as he was," Harry said.

"We'll take it with a pinch of salt," Kiritsugu said. "Zouken Matou was a vile worm, but he might have been trying to buy time with actual information, which we can't discount. Of greater concern is dealing with the other Servants."

Harry felt the coin in his pocket react, and took it out. It had a message from Kariya. _NEED TO SPEAK WITH HER. HAVE MOBILE?_ And then, a mobile number.

Harry sighed, before fishing out his mobile phone. "So he has a mobile? Maybe I should have gotten his number instead of giving him that coin." He then dialled the number. "Do we allow him to come here?"

Kiritsugu considered it, before he said, "I'm worried about what Berserker will do around Saber. No, you'll meet him at a neutral location if he wants to see Sakura."

Harry nodded, before ringing Kariya. After a few rings, Kariya picked up. " _Hello?_ "

"Kariya? It's Harry, the Master of Lancer." Harry walked into the bedroom where Sakura was, albeit quietly, speaking to both Arturia and Diarmuid, a small, sad smile on her face. "You wanna talk to her?"

" _Yeah, put her on the phone, now_ ," Kariya said in an urgent hiss.

"Okay." Harry handed the phone over to Sakura. "It's your Uncle Kariya."

Sakura took the phone tentatively from Harry, and spoke into it. "Uncle Kariya? Yes, I'm fine. They're nice here, especially their Servants. Uncle…I won't be going back, will I?" Her shoulders sagged in relief. "Thank you, Uncle. Yes. Yes, I'll give you back to him. Bye-bye." Sakura handed the mobile back to Harry, who took it.

"… _Thank you_ ," Kariya said, his voice now subdued and thick with gratitude. " _I want to meet her as soon as I can, but it might have to wait. Zouken told me your allies are probably part of the von Einzbern family, and it's getting late. And given how badly Berserker reacts to Saber…I think I'll keep my distance for the time being, until the endgame comes around. We'll meet at the same time in the park tomorrow unless something turns up. Bring Sakura so I can say hello to her. I need to see her for myself._ "

"Okay. I'll give her the same sort of coin I gave to you, show her how to use it so she can talk to you."

A painful chuckle rasped down the line. " _Harry…thanks. You have my gratitude. Thanks for getting Sakura out of there._ "

Harry nodded. "I had to wait until I was eleven before I stopped sleeping in a cupboard full of spiders. I didn't want Sakura to go through worse than that. Kariya…I promise you, I will look after her." _Even if you die_ , he left unspoken.

" _I'll hold you to that. All right, see you tomorrow if nothing gets in the way. Bye_ ," Kariya said, before hanging up.

Harry put the phone in his pocket, and then looked at Sakura. "Now, keep in mind Sakura, even though this castle is safer than most places in the city, people might attack us. How much did Zouken teach you about the Grail War?"

"Um, he told me some of it. About Masters and Servants and how it is a ritual to obtain the Grail."

"Well, some Masters might come here to attack either myself, or Kiritsugu." Kiritsugu had entered the room, and was looking at Sakura with what could have been sympathy. Harry indicated Kiritsugu as he mentioned him.

"Kiritsugu…Emiya?" Sakura asked, her eyes widening. "The Magus Killer?" She stared at Kiritsugu, before she said, "…I thought you'd be bigger and more…scary."

Kiritsugu sighed, before he said, "I get that. I won't hurt you, Sakura. I have a daughter who's a little older than you. I'm hoping your Uncle Kariya can help us."

Sakura nodded. Arturia, meanwhile, said, "I myself do pledge to do what I can to protect you, Sakura Matou."

"I'm with her," Diarmuid said. "No kid should go through the things you did."

"…Thank you," Sakura murmured. Harry could see the faint embers of hope rekindled in those once dull eyes. And he himself hoped that they would never be extinguished. He didn't get this girl out of that situation to fail her now…

 **CHAPTER 11 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, here you have it, the aftermath of Sakura's rescue. I originally intended to do the first part of Kayneth and Caster's respective assaults in this chapter, before deciding on more of an interlude chapter. Once I watch the relevant episodes of** ** _Fate/Zero_** **, I'll write that chapter. So you'll probably have to wait…**

 **Review-answering time!** **Monkeyman9835** **: He's staying in the Nasuverse. The only way he'll be able to get home is through Zelretch, but he has nothing left for him there save for revenge. However, he's gaining new bonds in the Nasuverse, and soon, he'll prefer to protect those to any thoughts of revenge. Then again, he may just set Zelretch on them…**

 **Thunder Dragon** **: 1. At about the same time as it happens in canon, only Kiritsugu will not interfere. He'll still have his rather nasty (but understandable) speech against Arturia and her love of chivalry, though. Harry will rebuke him in the same way he rebuts Kiritsugu's sentiment in** ** _Perils of Magical Investigative Journalism_** **. 2. It won't happen in this story, but he may learn them under Zelretch in time for the sequel.**

 **Heika** **: The Servants are on a whole other level, and the best he can do is hinder someone like Berserker at best. He could one day emulate Kiritsugu's abilities. And as for Joan of Arc, she was, technically, a transvestite. A transvestite is someone who wears the clothing of the opposite gender. It usually means a man, but can mean a woman who wears men's clothing, and Joan did wear men's clothing. In fact, her trial eventually convicted her based on her cross-dressing, calling it heresy.**

 **Guest** **: Probably not, even with Harry's power boost. It might force them to astralize, though.**

 **Call0013** **: I hadn't thought of that. I'll put that into a later chapter. In fact, Harry could find out from Zouken what he actually meant.**

 **No numbered annotations for this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 12: Enemy Attack!

**CHAPTER 12:**

 **ENEMY ATTACK!**

With Diarmuid and Maiya guarding Sakura for the time being, Harry was on the ramparts, looking out across the forest surrounding the Einzbern Castle. Kiritsugu and Irisviel were talking some way away, and Harry gave them their space. As he looked across the forest, he wondered, would he actually be able to save anyone in the end? His life back on his world had been filled with hope cruelly dashed in that regard. Every time he thought he saved someone, fate had snatched them away. Faces swam before him, of the legions of the dead.

"You seem ill at ease," Arturia said, coming up to him.

"I am ill at ease."

"That is hardly surprising. Each aspect of war has its own pain or discomfort, and one of the insidious is the uncertainty of when the calm shall be shattered by the coming storm," Arturia said. She looked across the forest with him. Eventually, she said, "Where did I go wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"In my reign. I tried to hold myself as a paragon for the people, detached and above them, bound to law and justice and chivalry. Is it because I had to discard my emotions for such a thing?"

"Maybe. What's brought this on all of a sudden?"

"…Many things. You went to rescue Sakura, a task I would consider the equal of any quest my knights would have been sent on. I had my orders to remain, but…" Arturia sighed. "And waiting for Caster to show himself, and yet, by the day, he and his foul Master accrue more victims. There is no honour in this, or justice."

Harry scoffed. "I don't like it either, but I don't know how to find Caster, and given his obsession with both of us…sadly, it might be one of the better ways to lure him out of hiding. Anyway, honour's a crock."

"What do you have against honour?" Arturia asked.

"…I'm not sure. Maybe it's because nobility and honour has no place in war. It's all bloodsoaked savagery. I get the feeling it's one of the things I'd agree with Kiritsugu on. Justice, maybe, but…honour?" Harry sighed. "Don't get me wrong, personal honour is a valuable thing to have…but honour doesn't belong in war."

"So one should descend to the level of savages and barbarians in war?" Arturia said.

"No. But by the same token, I can understand some of Kiritsugu's methods. But I think he's so desperate to get his wish, he's willing to do what it takes. Even if it contravenes your idea of honour. I think the only reason he tolerates me is that I managed to shift the balance of power in this Grail War to him. I stole Lancer off Kayneth, albeit by accident, and I've persuaded Kariya Matou to help us by rescuing Sakura. Of the remaining Servants, it's Archer and Assassin we need to look out for, along with Caster."

"You disdain honour in war, but you intend to allow Diarmuid and I to duel," Arturia said. "Why?"

"…Two reasons. It's fair because you both genuinely want an honourable battle, and it makes you both happy," Harry said. "I guess if there's one difference between Kiritsugu and me, it's that I give a shit about what you want. You're not just Servants, you're human beings. Well, superhuman, but…you're still human in spirit."

Arturia smiled rather sadly. "Some would not have agreed with you, during my time as king. But I thank you all the same."

"Maybe that's what Kiritsugu should do instead," Harry said, looking at Kiritsugu. "Instead of wishing for world peace now and forever…why not happiness for as many people as possible? Not perpetual happiness, but…making sure as many people as possible have a cause to smile more often than not. That's saner than that whole world peace crap."

After a pause, Arturia said, "Harry, why do you care about me? Is it because I'm a woman?"

"That's one factor. I know you can handle yourself in a fight, Arturia, but…I wouldn't like to see you get hurt. And I don't really mean physically, I know you can take that." Harry then looked up at the skies. "You were also the first person I saw after being chucked through the Veil, and the first person here to know who I was, to explain what the hell was going on. You also remind me a bit of a couple of my friends, Hermione and Ginny. You certainly have Hermione's bossiness. And the truth is…I think you needed someone, besides Irisviel, who was willing to treat you as a person, not as a tool. And I see a lot of myself in you. You're like me if I never broke, and managed to get to the top. Though I don't think my life will ever become as well-known as yours, Arturia."

She nodded, before she suddenly whipped her head to stare at the forest. Kiritsugu and Irisviel had also done the same thing. "What is it?" Harry demanded.

"Something's breached the Bounded Fields around the castle," Kiritsugu said.

"It's definitely a Servant," Arturia said. "I can feel their presence."

"I need a crystal ball for remote viewing," Irisviel said.

* * *

They were soon back in the dining room that doubled as their little operations room. And they all stared at the crystal ball in horror. Caster was in the forest, leading a group of small children like a twisted chaperone on a day outing to a theme park. And then, he looked up at them and gave a smile. He knew they were watching.

" _I know you are watching, O dearest Jeanne, and Mad Henry_ ," Caster said. " _I desire your presence forthwith Jeanne, and yours too, Mad Henry. If you choose to make me wait, then that is fine, for I have brought along a most excellent diversion._ " He then looked at the children around him, looking for all the world like an uncle in manner, if not in his physical appearance. " _I wish to play a game with you. I presume you are familiar with 'hide and seek'? Well, you go and hide, but if I catch you_ …" His arm snaked out and grabbed a child by the head, squeezing his head with unnatural strength, until the child's head burst like a grape in an explosion of gore.

Irisviel looked at Arturia. "Go, now!" She then looked at Harry as the Servant left the room. "Send Diarmuid with her, she may need the help."

Harry nodded, before sending a mental command to Diarmuid. Diarmuid acknowledged it, and set out, following Arturia. "What do we do?" Harry asked.

"The two of you, along with Maiya and Sakura, are going to flee the castle," Kiritsugu said. "But in the opposite direction to Caster. If any Masters want to take advantage of this to attack, they'll probably come from the front. Once Saber and Lancer have driven off Caster, they'll come back to you and Iri. I'll deal with anyone who attacks."

Suddenly, Irisviel flinched. "Kiritsugu…a Magus has penetrated the Bounded Fields…and I believe it's Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. I feel the presence of a Mystic Code of no small power."

"Damn. Harry, Iri, get Maiya and Sakura, and run," Kiritsugu said, making his way to the case filled with armaments. "I'll deal with Kayneth. Harry, protect Iri and Sakura with your life."

"You're going to use one of your Origin Bullets on Kayneth, right?" Harry asked. "Remember what I told you about his Volumen Hydragyrum."

* * *

They were soon fleeing the castle, Sakura under the Invisibility Cloak with Harry. He offered to give it to Maiya or Irisviel, but they opted to use Harry as a trump card if someone did intercept them. Irisviel froze as they began entering the woods. "What is it?" Maiya asked.

"I felt another Master cross the Bounded Fields…and I'm almost certain it is Kirei Kotomine," Irisviel said.

"Shit," Harry hissed quietly, before wincing, forgetting he had a child with him. "What do we do?"

"Our orders were to escape to safety until such time that Kiritsugu, Saber and Lancer had prevailed against their respective opponents," Maiya said. "But…" She fell silent.

"You think we ought to confront Kirei, stop him from getting to Kiritsugu?" Irisviel asked. Maiya seemed surprised that Irisviel suggested such a thing, before nodding. "Then we're in accord. We're doing this for Kiritsugu, after all."

Harry caught the subtext, as did Maiya. Irisviel was more than a little aware of Maiya's infatuation, hidden though it was, with Kiritsugu. "That's all very well, Irisviel, but we've got Sakura here with us to consider."

"You can look after her, Harry," Irisviel said. "We should be able to handle this on our own."

"Irisviel, Kirei Kotomine is someone Kiritsugu fears. Think about that. I know you're good with magic, and Kiritsugu told me what you currently have in you." Harry was told not to reveal that Irisviel had Avalon inside her, having taken it from Arturia. Not even Arturia was meant to know, though Harry had actually told the Saber Servant quietly. Arturia had actually accepted this. "And if Kirei gets a hold of you, especially if he had any idea of what you have, it's game over. I'll go with Maiya and deal with him. You look after Sakura. Use the Cloak."

Irisviel, after a moment, nodded, albeit reluctantly. While with Avalon she could heal, there could be limits to that, whereas Harry, as far as he knew, was immortal. Harry took off the Cloak and handed it to Irisviel, who draped it around herself and Sakura. As he did so, he sent a mental command to Diarmuid, hoping he would hear it, _Diarmuid, have you dealt with Caster yet?_

 _Not yet, but Arturia and I have a plan. The problem is, he's using a Noble Phantasm, a spellbook that can summon up these horrid creatures using the children he murdered. I can hit that with Gáe Dearg, it should disrupt his creatures if the spellbook is destroyed or damaged. He's a damned lunatic, Harry, he seems obsessed with making Arturia despair and turn away from God, like he thought Joan of Arc should've._

 _Okay, well, as soon as you kill him or drive him off, get here ASAP. Kirei Kotomine is here._

 _Damn. Okay, got it. Hopefully, we'll be there before long_.

* * *

Kiritsugu was grateful to Harry for using Legilimency on Kayneth. Of course, he also witnessed the power of the Volumen Hydragyrum for himself, with an impressive automatic defence, automated probes, and even attacks on command. He had to use his Time Alter ability to avoid them, with Kayneth taunting and berating him for using mundane tricks like tripwire-triggered Claymore mines as booby-traps, or guns, as well as demanding to face Harry.

Kiritsugu had managed to injure Kayneth with his Thompson Contender, loaded with one of his normal rounds. It was to trick Kayneth into using as much magic as possible pumped into his Volumen Hydragyrum to defend himself.

Which was when Kiritsugu would use an Origin Bullet.

As he waited for Kayneth to approach, he heard the wounded Magus snarl in derangement, "You cowardly scum! For wounding me and forcing me through such indignity, I will use my magic to continually regenerate your vital organs as I rend your flesh asunder! And I will find that little shit who stole Lancer, and I WILL TEAR HIM APART! Then I will make myself the Master of Lancer once more."

 _Pompous arsehole_ , Kiritsugu thought to himself. _Hopefully, third time's the charm, and he'll be dead_.

"I've found you, you coward!" Kayneth snarled as he found Kiritsugu lying in wait. "I'm onto your little tricks!"

"Are you?" Kiritsugu asked, raising his gun to aim at Kayneth, who sneered, and sent spikes of mercury up to form a wall. And then, Kiritsugu fired. The spikes surrounded the bullet in a spiral from the floor, interlocking tight to contain the bullet. Kiritsugu smiled grimly to himself. _Gotcha_.

Suddenly, the mercury collapsed into a shimmering pool, no longer magically charged. Veins bulged out everywhere on Kayneth's face as he coughed out blood, and began spasming and convulsing as if he was having a severe epileptic fit, tearing at his throat as if he was choking. Then, like a puppet with its strings cut, Kayneth collapsed to the floor, almost face down in a puddle of mercury.

As approached the downed Magus, Kiritsugu said, quietly, "Harry left with my wife and assistant. You're in the wrong place to find them." To himself, he thought, _Incidentally, my Origin is Severance and Binding. I won't bore you with the details, but when I was young, I had some of my ribs removed, powdered, and placed into special bullets. When it makes contact with magecraft, it effectively short-circuits your Magic Circuit system. It will cause you immense pain. If you survive, you won't ever use magecraft again_.

Kayneth groaned, not just in pain, Kiritsugu said, but in realisation of failure. Kiritsugu reloaded his Contender with a normal bullet. _You were talking about how you would torture me for my supposed insolence. However, I will make this quick. I will tell your fiancée to leave Fuyuki. As you are no longer Lancer's Master, she has no reason to be here. If she does not accept the offer, I will send her to join you_.

Kayneth whimpered, possibly asking for mercy if he could speak, but Kiritsugu had seen it all before. He raised the Thompson Contender, and pulled the trigger. In another time, when Kayneth was still the Master of Lancer, Lancer would have stopped him. But there was nobody to save him now.

With a deafening report, Kayneth's head was destroyed, adding brain matter and skull fragments to mingle with the mercury. Kiritsugu sighed. While Kayneth was a vicious and vindictive man, Kiritsugu detested killing. Oh, it was very easy for him, and he would kill the few to safeguard the many with ease…but it didn't mean he didn't feel it, no matter what he tried. He only hoped that Harry was keeping Irisviel, Maiya and Sakura safe…

* * *

"Motherfucker!" Harry yelled as he deflected more of those bayonet things that Kirei had hurled at him with a Banishing Charm. He then Apparated as Kirei charged at frightening speed. "Merlin's saggy scrotum, now I know how a bloody matador feels!"

"Olé," Kirei said, utterly deadpan. He seemed to be able to deflect spells with those damned bayonets of his, or else Harry would have used a Body-Bind ages ago, and he managed to dodge the one Fiendfyre Harry had risked. Instead, he had to play matador to a lethal priest, while Maiya, having been injured by Kirei, was on the sidelines. "What do you seek in the Grail War, Harry Potter? And for that matter, why do you fight for Kiritsugu Emiya?"

"I can't talk for Maiya, but I have a saving people thing. Given that you're a priest, you should understand that, right?"

Kirei, after a moment, said, "Would you believe otherwise? But you haven't answered my question."

"Actually, I have. I'm trying to make sure as many people survive this as possible. Though I'm not sure I can say you're on the 'save' list."

Kirei scoffed at that, before hurling more bayonets, which Harry avoided by Apparating again. "And yet you would willingly team up with Kiritsugu Emiya, a man as empty inside as I am?"

"You don't know him. I may not know him that well, but for all his being a dick, he's got more to him than you have."

Kirei made to lunge, only for a female voice to hiss out of the air. A dark cloud, with a skull-like mask, appeared. "Master, we have Saber and Lancer moving to intercept."

"Understood." Suddenly, with the speed of a cobra, Kirei rushed forward and grabbed Harry. "You are wrong," Kirei said, anger dancing in his eyes, before he shoved a bunch of the bayonets into him. Harry, knowing (or at least hoping) that Kirei didn't know about his immortality, gasped and grunted theatrically. "The Magus Killer is just like me."

Harry, with his last moments as his blood flowed out, said, "Y'know, couldn't…we have had…a few dates…first…before you…shove…your pointy…thing…into me?"

With a vicious snarl, Kirei tore the bayonets out, and then shoved one right into Harry's skull. _Worth it_ , Harry thought with a demented grin as darkness claimed him once more…

* * *

"Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes, to find Arturia staring down at him in concern. "I'm awake. I'm awake. Where's the others?"

"Irisviel's healing Maiya," Diarmuid said, holding Sakura near him protectively. "We didn't kill Caster, but we managed to drive him off, and damaged his damn spellbook into the bargain. Maiya told us what happened."

Harry nodded. "I can see why Kiritsugu is afraid of Kirei. When he wants to be, he's fast. And I know I saw Assassin speaking to him. Can't we confront his father?"

"No," Irisviel said, finishing healing Maiya. "He'll demand evidence that we don't have."

"Then we are at an impasse," Arturia said. "Irisviel, will Kiritsugu notify us when it is safe to return?"

Maiya frowned, then checked her phone. "It already is. Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald is dead. It should be safe to return."

"My former Master is dead?" Diarmuid asked.

"That is what Kiritsugu claims," Maiya said.

Diarmuid scowled. "He wasn't…the best of Masters, but I was sworn to him. His fiancée will need to be told."

"We'll deal with that later. Are you all right, Sakura?" Harry asked the girl kindly.

The purple-haired girl nodded timidly. "How…how did you survive?"

"…It's a long story. I'm sorry if it frightened you, Sakura."

"…It doesn't. Not that much. Not after what I went through…in the pit," she said, shuddering slightly. "Are you a Dead Apostle?"

"Nope. I'm just…immortal." With a sigh, Harry reached out to Sakura, who took his hand, albeit a little hesitantly. "Come on, let's get back…"

 **CHAPTER 12 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Here's the latest chapter! I've recently watched episodes 7 and 8, so I could do this. I decided to concentrate more on Harry fleeing with Irisviel, Sakura, and Maiya, rather than on the admittedly cool fights against Caster or Kayneth, though I did have some of the latter. It might be a while before the next chapter: I want to watch the next four episodes before I do so.**

 **Review-answering time!** **muratira** **: (I've answered part of their question in correspondence, so I'll answer the rest) Yes, Gilgamesh will survive the Grail War as in canon, and yes, he will not be happy at Harry and Arturia being in a relationship.**

 **Swordalfgun** **: Harry has been granted full immortality by Death to act as Death's minion. Death in this story is melancholy and sorrowful, in contrast to the more cheerful and warm incarnations I have portrayed in other fanfics.**

 **Gundam-Knight-Chris** **: Correct.**

 **exillion** **: If a cliché suits the story I intend to write, then I will use it. You don't like it? Don't read, and certainly don't review.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	14. Chapter 13: The Nature of Heroism

**CHAPTER 13:**

 **THE NATURE OF HEROISM**

" _Fervor, mei sanguis_ ," Harry murmured, infusing the mercury pool on the floor with his magic. The pool suddenly sprang up into a silvery ball. "Holy shit, that worked. I didn't think it would after you used your Origin Bullet on him."

"That would have been problematic to clean up otherwise," Kiritsugu said. "Mercury's lethal enough if it gets on your skin or you breathe the fumes. This thing was even more so. Dragging Kayneth out of it was not my idea of a fun time."

"D'you want it? I could probably get it to obey you if you wanted."

"That's generous, but I've got more than enough in my arsenal." Kiritsugu peered at Harry. "Are you all right?"

"Define 'all right'," Harry said.

"Harry…while I have no experience of immortality, I can't say that dying repeatedly is healthy, mentally speaking."

Harry chuckled bitterly. He looked like he was the 19 he claimed to be, but there was already something ancient and weary behind those green eyes. A touch of madness too. "Just out of curiosity, why do you care? Is it because you think I might snap, go postal on you and the others?"

"Yes," Kiritsugu said bluntly. While he couldn't be honest with Harry all the time, the truth was, at times like this, sometimes blunt honesty would help.

"…Kiritsugu…I told you what happened to me in my life. Given what little your wife told me about yours, I seem to have had some unholy bastard mix of your life and Arturia's," Harry said. "Like Arturia, I was a Chosen One with the weight of the world on my shoulders. And like you, I was shaped into a weapon. At least you had a choice in the matter. I didn't. Even before I became the Master of Death, or rather, her minion, I wasn't really healthy in the head. Dumbledore set me up to become a martyr, all so Voldemort would fall. Becoming the Master of Death only compounded it." He looked at a window, at his haggard reflection. "As far as I can tell, being the Master of Death is not unlike becoming a Counter-Guardian on your world, only I got conscripted. She felt it an affront that the Death Eaters wished to defy her, as did Voldemort. My immortality was actually a gift from her, for destroying Voldemort, who had wanted to escape from her. But it might as well have been a curse."

"Does she speak to you now?"

"Only when I'm dead. She didn't say much. She just said, 'do your saving people thing, and trust your instincts' and a few soothing niceties and platitudes I never remembered when I revive. I'm just worried about whether they're wrong." Harry was silent for a time, before he said, "Maybe I should give this thing to Waver. I mean, his teacher wanted to murder him, and the Archibalds might want to come after him. He'd probably need it. You saw him when they were down at the docks, he's out of his depth."

"Keep it here until this is over. If he survives the Grail War, I'm sure he'd appreciate it," Kiritsugu said. "You didn't answer my question."

"The simple fact is, I dunno the answer. All I can tell you, Kiritsugu, is that I feel better psychologically in your world than I have for a long time back home. If I do snap, my rage will be focused and directed. So your best bet is to make sure you're not my target. And unless there are any other major secrets about you I should know about…"

"Nothing that I think will anger you like that. Irisviel being the Lesser Grail was the worst of them. To tell the truth, Harry, I would love nothing more than to abandon this Grail War, take Iri and Illya with me into hiding…but Iri reminded me last night that if I did so, if I abandoned my dream, I would probably kill myself, as my own worst accuser."

Harry scoffed. "And you know what? That's one of the reasons why I stay here and help you. You're an arsehole, Kiritsugu Emiya, a cold-hearted wanker. But at least you have a heart. You want to help others, and the fact that you do so much bad shit eats you up inside. You actually can feel love, because I see how Irisviel's death is affecting you, and your affection for Illya. Your worst enemy is not Kirei Kotomine or any of the other Masters, but yourself."

That accursed immortal teenager had hit the nail right on the head. To try and regain a handle on the situation, Kiritsugu said, "…And the same goes for you, right?"

Harry chuckled mirthlessly. "Yeah. We're more alike than we care to realise. Though most of the deaths I caused were out of revenge. True, they all deserved it, but…I hate myself for it. Though I hate myself more for not being strong enough to save my friends."

"Survivor's guilt," Kiritsugu said. "I know that feeling all too well." He thought back to Shirley, of his father's experiments, the events that led him to the life he now led.

"I think it's the same with Arturia," Harry said. "Think about it, all those people who died, her comrades…hell, I know she feels guilty about what happened with Lancelot and Guinevere. She's like you, hiding her pain behind a stoic façade. Irisviel once told me something you said shortly before you summoned Arturia and me, that you would be incompatible with someone like King Arthur. I think you two have a lot more in common than you realise. You force yourselves not to feel because you can't afford to, but it comes with a cost. And you've lost people you shouldn't have."

"Your point?" Kiritsugu asked, getting more and more irritated.

"Kiritsugu, the only reason why Arturia helps you is out of duty and because of her chivalric code," Harry said. "And for all the fact that I hate people who claim to have honour, those who have it and try to stick to it, I admire. Because they try to hold themselves to a higher standard. Arturia, Diarmuid, hell, even that idiot Iskandar."

"They are idiots," Kiritsugu retorted coldly. "Chivalry is about making war glorious, but there's nothing glorious about war! You and I know this, Harry! War is absolute hell, a muddy, bloodsoaked hell that has nothing but despair. Do you know the Latin saying _Vae Victus(_ _1)_ _?_ It means woe to the conquered. Because victory is a crime paid for by the suffering of the defeated! But humanity has never recognised this, instead being deluded by glorious heroes who blind people with their legends, and make them unable to see the evil of the carnage they wreak. Humanity has not advanced one step out of the Paleolithic."

Harry glared at him, and seemed almost about to hit him, or send the Volumen Hydragyrum after him, or something. Eventually, he bit out, "The galling thing is, you aren't wrong. But you aren't right either. How many people were inspired to do great things by the very heroes who you demean? How many good things have been done in their name? You might be right in that they blind us to the darker side of war, but you are wilfully blind to the fact that they have inspired others to do better. How many people has Arturia inspired to pull their own swords from the stone? For every bit of evil that they inspire, they also inspire good. I've seen the hell war is, and I still know this. Without heroes…who would be there to have people excel?"

Damn him. He had a point, as much as Kiritsugu hated to admit it. It was not something Kiritsugu liked to think about the world. He knew he saw it without the comforting lies people tended to put on reality. But Harry had hit the nail right on the head, dealing a blow more devastating than an attack with the Volumen Hydragyrum. "And what would you have me do?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Treat her like a human being for once in your life!" Harry snapped. "Is it because she's a hero that you seem to want to treat her like shit? Like she barely exists? You show Maiya more respect than you do to Arturia!"

"Personal feelings don't enter into it. I will win the Grail and save the world," Kiritsugu said. "I will wage that war with whatever I have at my disposal. Justice and righteousness can't save the world. They're irrelevant to me."

Then, a new, unwelcome voice came from behind Kiritsugu. "…Using evil to stop evil…what will that achieve?"

Kiritsugu whirled to find Arturia standing there. It was clear that she heard some of the conversation, her eyes filled with sorrow. "Performing deeds in rage or hatred only serves to perpetuate those feelings," Arturia said. "I know not what betrayed you, Kiritsugu Emiya, what caused you to forsake hope, but your rage and hatred, I am certain I know whence it came. It came from one who had suffered through injustice. In your youth…you wished to be a hero, a saviour of the world. Am I wrong in such a judgement?"

Kiritsugu shot Arturia a glare, before he turned away from her and Harry. "It is that cycle I wish to break, Saber, with the Grail. For such a thing, I would shed any blood I need to. No, I would even stain my hands with all the evils of the world. All to ensure that the blood shed in Fuyuki is the last the world will ever see."

"For the Greater Good," Harry said contemptuously. "How many crimes have been justified by that credo? You're just the latest in a long line to do so, and not the only one with a messiah complex. What happens if the Grail can't grant you the wish you want, the way you want it? Or what if the Grail's claimed by someone else? I want to save people, true, but I know where to draw the line. I thought you did too. A self-aware monster is still a monster."

"And your wishes to start anew? Are you going to kill people for crimes that they haven't committed?" Kiritsugu said.

With a snarl, Harry had his wand out before Kiritsugu could see it, and Kiritsugu was sent crashing to the floor by that Body-Bind spell he had seen him use on Kayneth. "Almost everyone I would target would-be murderers by the time I target them," Harry retorted coldly. "And every person I have killed were murderers and rapists. How many of your victims were of that ilk?"

"…Harry, though I cannot speak for Kiritsugu, I have fought and killed those who were, debatably, innocent of such crimes, only that they were on opposing sides. Not everyone has the luxury of being discriminating in who they have to fight," Arturia said, her face rather crestfallen. "When Lancelot and Guinevere had their affair…I personally wanted them to be happy. But as King…I could not let it pass unabated. And because of that, there was war."

Harry seemed silent at that. Eventually, he said, "Maybe next time…you let it go. Or find a way that won't end in war. A shame Lancelot isn't in this Grail War. You could tell him how you really felt."

Arturia fell silent at this. Harry, meanwhile, began dragging Kiritsugu into a nearby room, Arturia following, though the Volumen Hydragyrum didn't. He then propped Kiritsugu against a wall, and then closed the door and locked it, waving his wand as he did so. "There. Now, you two are locked in here together. Sort out your issues with each other now. I'll come back in about an hour. _Finite_." Kiritsugu was freed from his Body-Bind, but before he could say anything, Harry vanished with a crack.

* * *

An hour later, Arturia was glaring at Harry after he let them out. "If anyone had taken the liberties you had in my kingdom…"

"Yeah, yeah, they would have been beheaded or thrown into an oubliette or something," Harry snarked. Kiritsugu glared at him, before storming off.

"I fear that you are only making things worse, for yourself at least," Arturia said. "As for my Master and I…little has changed. About the only thing that has changed is that he is at least willing to speak to me."

"Damn," Harry muttered. "I was hoping that you two'd be able to work through some of your issues. I'm sorry about inflicting that on you, Arturia. I thought you two might be able to get along better. Maybe you're too different."

"Or perhaps we are too similar in some regards," Arturia said. "And he detests me for it. Be wary of him, Harry. You have shown that you are even more adversarial to him than he thought."

"I think he's got a knack for pissing people off, like I do," Harry said.

"And yet, unlike Kiritsugu, you show me some manner of respect. You are insolent and mocking, but there is a core of respect. Why? Is it because of my legend? Because I am a King? I am a King in this time no longer, and my legend, for all its glory, still had shadowed parts I do not like to recall. Or is it because you were like me, chosen by fate?"

"All of the above, though the chosen one bullshit is the main part of it," Harry said. "You had expectations made of you, because someone decided it'd be funny to force a child into a role of being a messiah of an entire country. Neither of us need to imagine the weight of expectations that forced on our shoulders, we've been there. At least Kiritsugu had a choice when he decided he wanted to be the world's messiah."

Arturia looked at him, before she said, "I see pity in your heart. But…I see understanding too. As it is, I feel better-inclined towards you than I do my own Master. In a way, that shames me, for I am better able to tolerate a profane and half-mad boy who defies all rules than the one who summoned me. No, more than tolerate. I actually find myself enjoying your company. You remind me a little of my adoptive brother, Sir Kay."

"That's a compliment, right?"

"To a degree," Arturia said. "But even he became discontented with the way I ruled, detached, unable to show human emotions. Was he right? Were they right?"

"Maybe. Detachment's all very well, but it would help to seem a little human. I see it, though. I've seen it since we first met, Arturia. Beneath every legend, there's a person. I wonder, how many people actually asked you who you really were? What you really wanted to be?"

"…I wanted what you wanted, Harry," Arturia said. "Peace. Stability. My friends' happiness. You have a habit of asking penetrating questions."

"I picked it up from others."

Arturia smiled. "Then…perhaps I will make you an offer. I do not know whether the Grail can grant both of our wishes if I word it to say grant them both, not if it forfeits Kiritsugu's wish…but if not…when I win the Grail, and I have my chance to go back in time…I may ask that you come with me, to fight for Camelot by my side."

Harry was struck dumb by her offer. King Arthur wanted him to come back in time with her? To help her fight for Camelot? It was overwhelming. "You'd want me to be with you?"

"Aye. Already, I think you approach the level of any knight of the Round Table. True, you are crude and profane, but you also have your own code of honour, despite your disdain for it. Come with me, Harry Potter, and together, we will help keep my kingdom intact. I ask this of you, though 'tis somewhat selfish of me."

Harry considered it. In truth, after what he found out about Irisviel, he had all but abandoned his wish. But to learn Arturia was willing to either bundle it with her own, or else take him on as a comrade was overwhelming. After a moment, he flung his arms around her, and embraced her. "Thank you, Arturia!" he said. "Thank you!"

She stiffened beneath his grasp, before remarking wryly, "If you do come with me, then you will have to forgo this familiarity."

"Verily, I say unto thee, fuck that," Harry said.

Then, Arturia did something that shocked him. She laughed. She actually _laughed_. The only other time he could remember her laughing was on the plane trip over, when they were discussing Gilderoy Lockhart's extremely egocentric test during their first DADA lesson in Harry's second year, and even that was more of a soft chuckle. But laughter? Okay, it was quiet laughter, but it was laughter all the same.

As if she realised what she had done, she schooled her expression quickly, though it took her a few seconds to get the smile off her face. "You will need to rest, so that you are in good condition to take Sakura to see Kariya later. And please refrain from starting any further arguments with Kiritsugu."

"I won't make promises I can't keep, Arturia. But…thank you for your generous offer." With that, Harry shot her a sad smile, before walking off. He had quite a lot to do today, and there wasn't much time to do it in…

 **CHAPTER 13 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Well, there you go. I didn't expect this chapter to veer off like this, though I wanted Arturia and Kiritsugu to have their argument about their methods sooner than they did in canon (much of Kiritsugu and Arturia's arguments come from after Kiritsugu has Lancer, Kayneth, and Sola-Ui killed later in the series' canon). Now, you might think that Kiritsugu here is being a dick, but don't forget, in** ** _Fate/Zero_** **, he IS one. He's so preoccupied with getting the Grail to ensure he gets his peace, he's willing to sully his hands with whatever he needs to, and treats Arturia like shit. Harry, having dealt with attitudes of 'for the Greater Good', would call him out on it. Yes, Harry's being a bit of a dick here too. But he's still pissed off about Irisviel being the Lesser Grail. Harry may sneer at chivalry, but he prefers it. Yes, he will be pragmatic about fighting, but not as cruel as Kiritsugu is at times during the series. While Kiritsugu is more about 'the Greater Good', Harry's more about justice.**

 **Now, I said in** ** _The Cauldron_** **that I was taking a break from fanfic writing. While mostly true,** ** _Ex Umbra in Solem_** **will probably be an exception, as I am writing this as I watch the series. I also have an idea for a pure** ** _Fate/Zero_** **fanfic that I don't think has been done before, AFAIK. It may come out before long.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Lancelot du Loc** **: As I am sure I have said in previous annotations, Harry and Arturia will be raising Sakura.**

 **Squadpunk 2.0** **: When I watched episode 8 of** ** _Fate/Zero_** **, he gets angry while interrogating Irisviel, just before he gives her a bad case of stomach ache via those bayonets of his (are they Black Keys?). It's understated, but it's there. Kirei has the capacity for getting angry, he just normally doesn't show it. I'd imagine Harry's a lot better at pressing his buttons, especially as Harry delights at doing so deliberately.**

 **kwerli** **: Not Diarmuid. As in canon, he will die after being defeated by Arturia. Unlike in canon, though, he will go out far more gracefully, instead of cursing the Grail and Kiritsugu.**

 **dragonfighter11** **: Circumstances will cause her to gain a body when the Grail is destroyed. At the moment, I'm considering something similar to the Gilgamesh/Arturia fic** ** _A Different Fate_** **by KitsuneMiyuKendraHyuga.**

 **Thunder Dragon** **: I actually did some more research on Kirei, and given how complex the man is, especially at this stage of his life, I'm wondering whether I should have Harry manage to turn him away from the more antagonistic path he has in** ** _Fate/Stay Night_** **. In any case, given that Kirei will learn that Lancer is still around, and may have an Assassin watching Kariya Matou, he'll soon learn that Harry's still alive.**

 **moon so bright** **: Exactly. Harry's not OP in this story (he does have a lot of power as the Master of Death, but he has to hold back to prevent collateral damage, and even some spells, like the Body-Bind, are of little use against Servants). While he knows many spells from his world that few of his age group would know, his main thing is his immortality.**

 **Pegasai** **: I personally beg to differ. You fail to look at some of the better wizards and witches of the Potterverse, who rally around Harry, sheeple aside (and they aren't much different from normal people in that regard). Many of the prominent Magi we see in the Fate series are wilfully amoral in pursuit of their goals, and are considerably more elitist and ruthless than Potterverse wizards and witches. You have good ones like Shirou, Waver, and, once she gets her head out of her arse, Rin, but most seem pretty, if not appalling, then like the qualities of Slytherin mixed with Ravenclaw, and too-frequently in an unlikeable manner. I am, admittedly, new to the Fate series, fanfic aside, so I might be wrong.**

 **EternityDragon2610** **: Better to be enjoyable than not, that's what I say. :)**

 **warrof** **: Yes, but Origin Bullets also disrupt the magic processes being used at the time, so if Harry's immortality is magic-based, Kiritsugu hopes that an Origin Bullet may kill him for good. After this chapter, he's considering using one on Harry more than ever. And Harry's immortality is far from unique. He's stopped aging not long ago. I used the same sort of thing for my other Master of Death stories,** ** _Nitimur in Vetitum_** **(a crossover with** ** _Final Fantasy XII_** **) and** ** _Newport Mage_** **(a crossover with the** ** _Ghost in the Shell_** **manga, with elements from** ** _Stand Alone Complex_** **).**

 **1.** ** _Vae victus_** **is of course the catchcry of Kain from the** ** _Legacy of Kain_** **games. I added this to Kiritsugu's 'war is hell' speech because it's fitting.**


	15. Chapter 14: A Different Alliance

**CHAPTER 14:**

 **A DIFFERENT ALLIANCE**

Harry left early the next morning with Sakura and Diarmuid in tow, the Volumen Hydragyrum in a flask just in case he needed it. He didn't want to remain in the same vicinity as Kiritsugu Emiya any longer, at least until they had both cooled off. Irisviel and Arturia had given him sympathetic looks over breakfast. And Irisviel had, on his request, given him the contact details for a certain individual, a phone number he had put into his mobile. Harry knew that he might have to start asking Zelretch for protection sooner rather than later. Arturia, meanwhile, seemed glad that Harry was going off to do what she had been effectively forbidden from doing herself, tracking down Caster and stopping the killings.

Sakura couldn't fail to notice the tension. For such a young girl, she was scarily perceptive. Maybe it was because of what she went through. After Apparating to Fuyuki proper, Sakura asked, "Mister Potter, why are you so angry with Mister Emiya?"

Struck by the pointedness of her question, she said, "Please don't call me Mister Potter. I'm only 19, and the people who called me Mister Potter were either my teachers, or nasty, or both. Anyway, about me being angry with Kiritsugu, well, it's complicated. I'm not saying this because I don't think you'll understand. I'm saying this because I'm not sure how to say it in a way that you'd understand. I think you could understand if I found the right words, but I don't think I can. Part of it's the way he treats Saber, wholly as a tool rather than a human. Part of it's the way he works as the Magus Killer. He deliberately acts as a bad guy, in order to kill the other bad guys. That's a very simplistic way of looking at it, but it's close enough. In the end, he's a good guy who feels like he needs to be a bad guy to stop the worse bad guys. Me, I just try to save as many people as I can. Being a hero is complicated when you're an adult."

Sakura pursed her lips, considering this. "You came and saved me, though. Like a knight out of a story. And yet, you can regenerate yourself like a Dead Apostle."

"I don't drink blood or eat human flesh," Harry said. "What happened was a long story. Like Saber, I was designated as the saviour of my people, no matter what I wanted. In the end, though, I was made immortal because I brought three magical artifacts out of a fairy tale together."

"Oh."

They got to the park a few hours before Kariya said he'd be there, but to their surprise, Kariya was there already. "Uncle Kariya?"

"Sakura!" Kariya all but shouted, smiling painfully as Sakura came up to him.

Harry walked up to Kariya. "As you see, she's more or less all right. Sorry, I came out here because I couldn't stand to be near Emiya anymore."

"Emiya? Oh, right. I heard the von Einzbern Master was actually Kiritsugu Emiya, the Magus Killer. What about the woman, the Homunculus?" Kariya asked.

"His wife," Harry said. He didn't want to reveal Irisviel's true nature. "Acting as Saber's proxy Master while Kiritsugu does recon and…other stuff. Incidentally, the original Master of Lancer, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, is dead."

Kariya snorted. "Big loss. Even with you taking control of Lancer, that still means one Servant is down."

"No, Assassin's still around," Harry said. "Kirei Kotomine is involved in a snow-job."

Kariya blinked, before he said to Sakura, gently, "Sakura, go play over there for a moment, okay?"

Sakura nodded, and Harry said, erecting privacy wards as he did so, "I'll have Lancer look after you, okay?"

Sakura nodded with a little more enthusiasm, before she went off. Once she was out of earshot, Kariya asked, "So Assassin is still around?"

Harry nodded. "Assassin seemed to be able to fake their death. It was to make the other Masters believe Assassin was dead, and Kirei Kotomine was out of the running. The Kotomines are colluding with Tokiomi Tohsaka. Unfortunately, we can't call them out on it without proof."

"So this crap about Caster, is that a con too?"

"No, we think it's genuine, but they're using it to their advantage. Caster is a deranged lunatic known to history as Gilles de Rais, one of Joan of Arc's comrades. He became infamous as a supposed serial killer, even considered the inspiration for the fairy tale Bluebeard. What's more, he believes Saber to be Joan of Arc. Last night, he attacked our base. Lancer and Saber drove him off, with Lancer damaging his Noble Phantasm."

"Well, you and I know the truth about Saber," Kariya said. "Berserker knows her very well. She is King Arthur, after all. She was lucky that idiot Rider Iskandar intervened when he did."

"So Berserker is from her time? It's not Mordred, is it?"

"Of course not," Kariya scoffed. "I know that Mordred was female, and Berserker is most definitely a man. Well, in terms of gender. He acts more like a beast as you saw. I know who your Lancer is, given how loudly they spoke. Diarmuid of the Love Spot. I used my Familiars to watch that battle. I sent Berserker in to deal with Archer first, and then with the rest of you. I guess if we're on the same side for now…you might as well know his name. Especially as he has a score to settle with Arturia, King of Knights."

"Then who is he?" Harry demanded, almost impatiently.

"Lancelot of the Lake."

Harry gaped at the bombshell Kariya had dropped. "Sir Lancelot? HE is Berserker?! How the hell is that possible?!"

"I can't answer that. All I know is, he wants to fight to the death against Arturia. He wants to die by her sword…or he'll kill her. And even then, he can't tell me that coherently. It's more of a sensation."

"…Merlin's saggy balls," Harry groaned in dismay. "This'll crush her."

"If you're going to tell her about who it is, then only tell her," Kariya said. "I don't trust the Magus Killer in anything, save to keep Sakura safe."

"He's got a daughter of his own, he doesn't kill kids or innocents if he can help it," Harry said. "As much as it pains me to admit it, Sakura's in good hands."

"Do you intend to join the hunt for Caster? I'm considering it myself, considering what nearly happened to Rin. She was tracking down his Master and managed to save some of his victims, but she nearly got killed by a creature Caster summoned if it weren't for me(1)."

"Kiritsugu reckons it's an opportunity to hold off and target other Servants and Masters, despite the truce. In any case, Caster has an obsession with Arturia, like Berserker, so he'll come to her. But he's killed too many already, along with his Master. I intend to devote as much time as I can to finding them both."

"But how are you going to do that?"

"I had a method I could have used, a tracking spell, but it didn't work," Harry said. "I think we may have another potential pair of allies: Iskandar and his Master. Iskandar doesn't intend to fight either Arturia or Diarmuid until they had a proper duel. And Waver Velvet's just a poor kid who's out of his depth. But he'd have to have some ability as a Magus to summon a Servant."

"You don't know that. I'm not that great a Magus, and I was able to summon Berserker, albeit on that old worm's instructions."

"Yeah, but Waver was a student at Clock Tower, and had pretty good grades until that dingus Kayneth came along."

Kariya nodded, before he froze. "We've got company. There's a Magus approaching us, according to my Familiars. Not immediately hostile, though."

"Not a Master?"

"Berserker can't sense any Servants nearby barring yours," Kariya said. He then saw the woman approaching before Harry did. "There. The woman."

Harry frowned, and turned to face the elegant young woman approaching. Red hair framed beautiful features. He recognised her from Kiritsugu's files. "That's Kayneth's fiancée. Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri."

She came up to them, and then gave a rather short curtsey. "You must be the current Master of Lancer, the one allied with the von Einzbern representative. And you are Kariya Matou. I am Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, formerly the fiancée to Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald."

"My name is Harry Potter," Harry replied.

"Ah, you are British too," Sola-Ui said. "I come here under the flag of parley."

"Not trying to get revenge for Kayneth?" Kariya asked.

Sola-Ui scoffed disdainfully. "You'll forgive me for being blunt, but to tell the truth, I am glad he is dead. While he loved me, I could not and would not reciprocate that love, especially as it was arranged by my father, who wanted an alliance in spite of my feelings. The Magus Killer contacted me and told me to leave Japan forthwith, telling me that my fiancée was dead."

"It's true. I even have his Volumen Hydragyrum," Harry said, pulling out the flask of mercury. "Given how badly he intended to hurt Waver Velvet, I'm not shedding any tears for him either. But as you've gone to a lot of trouble to track me down instead of leaving Fuyuki, you must have a reason for doing so."

"I have a few reasons," Sola-Ui said. "Firstly, I wished to see Lancer again. Indeed, I want to become his Master."

"Lancer's staying with me, but I won't say no to you saying hello," Harry said.

Sola-Ui's eyes showed a flicker of annoyance. Clearly, she wasn't someone who was told no much in her life. But her smile became a rather nasty smirk. "You are a rather interesting individual, Harry Potter. Especially as I witnessed your little battle with Kirei Kotomine. I was monitoring the Einzbern Castle with my Familiars, you see. Kayneth wanted me there as support, and to find out where Lancer was. But I came across you and that woman fighting off Kotomine. Imagine my surprise when he deals you a fatal wound, which you somehow regenerate. And not like a Dead Apostle, either. I know the difference. So I set up a little insurance policy in case I was refused. Should I fail to contact my father every 24 hours or so, or should I give him a message, he will have the Magus Association slap so many Sealing Designations onto you, you'll be swarmed by Enforcers before the day is out. There's a lot of researchers who will be champing at the bit to study your immortality. Of course, if you give me Lancer, I will reconsider."

Kariya seemed set to sic Berserker onto her. Harry's first impulse was to attack. But then, he got a smirk of his own coming over his features. He pulled out his phone, and dialled a number. "What are you doing?" Sola-Ui demanded.

"Indulging my Slytherin side," Harry said with a grin.

Then, the phone picked up. " _Hello?_ "

"Hello? Is that you Zelretch?" Harry grinned when Sola-Ui paled in fright at the name. "It's me, Harry Potter."

" _Ah, Harry!_ " boomed the voice of the infamous Wizard Marshall. " _I'm surprised you know this number._ "

"Irisviel gave it to me. Listen, I am currently being extorted by Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, who, far from being grateful for my helping Kiritsugu deal with her late and unlamented fiancée, has decided to try and blackmail me into handing over Lancer. Her father will slap Sealing Designations on me if I refuse to dance to her tune. I just thought I need someone who can overturn that."

Laughter boomed down the line, and eventually, Zelretch said, " _Normally, I would demand a favour, but I have been keeping an eye on events in Fuyuki, and your interference has caused some interesting results. Hand the phone over to Sola-Ui._ "

Harry's grin widened, and he proffered the phone to Sola-Ui. "It's for you."

She took it gingerly, and listened. As she spoke, Kariya hissed, incredulously, "You're on speaking terms with that damned vampire?"

"I've only met him once, but he's apparently aware of alternate versions of me thanks to that Kaleidoscope of his," Harry said. "I'm an anomaly in this war, and having killed Zouken, I thought I'd need Zelretch as political muscle to protect me from this sort of crap. I just didn't think I'd need to have him do this so soon."

"…You do know what he does to people who get his attention?"

"Pranks the everloving fuck out of them? My father was a prankster, as was my godfather and my honorary uncle. Two of my best friends were also unrepentant pranksters." Harry's face fell when he thought of them all. James Potter. Sirius Black. Remus Lupin. Fred and George Weasley. All dead. "I can cope with pranksters," he concluded, sadly.

Sola-Ui then handed the phone back to Harry, subdued. Harry listened in. "Well?"

" _Sola-Ui has agreed to drop her threat against you. However, she does have some interesting information that you should listen to_ ," Zelretch said. " _Incidentally, once this ruckus is over, feel free to join me at Clock Tower. I have more than a few people here who need to be taken down a peg or two, and I would like an audience who isn't used to my foibles._ "

"Sure. Assuming Kiritsugu doesn't win. Saber's given me an interesting offer."

"… _I'm not sure she will be able to fulfil it. Goodbye._ "

As Harry put the phone away, Sola-Ui, somewhat subdued, said, "I have my Familiars spying on the various Masters, but of them, I've been paying attention to Waver Velvet, the one who stole Kayneth's Servant. Rider and Waver are investigating Caster, trying to track him down. They're staying in a nearby suburb. In fact, it might've been easier for Kayneth to steal Rider back, but he wanted to pay you back for your humiliating him."

"Surely the other Masters are trying to track Caster down as well?" Kariya asked.

"No. Kiritsugu's worried that, while the threat is genuine, Tokiomi Tohsaka and his allies are using it to their advantage. He's given me leave to deal with it, though, and I think Saber's grateful. She doesn't like sitting around while innocents are being killed. If you're willing, Kariya, we'll head off to find Waver. That way, we can team up and try to deal with Caster and his Master."

"But what about Sakura?" Kariya asked.

"I'll send her home easily enough. I know a different style of magic to magecraft."

"Wait. Let me spend a couple of minutes first," Kariya said. He then went over to Sakura, and began speaking to her. After a moment, Harry followed, Sola-Ui doing the same. Harry stooped to pick up a stone, and then made it into a Portkey.

"What are you doing with that wand?" Sola-Ui asked. "A wand's rather quaint for a Mystic Code."

"Maybe, but the stone's now something called a Portkey. It's to take Sakura back to the Einzbern Castle. Near-instant teleportation when a codephrase is uttered, or on contact."

Sola-Ui frowned. "That is nothing like I know of."

"I know."

After Kariya and Sakura spoke for a few minutes, Harry then approached Sakura. "Sakura, I need to send you back to the Einzbern Castle. Once you're there, tell Kiritsugu, Irisviel, or Saber that we're going to hunt Caster, along with Rider and his Master if we can, okay?"

Sakura nodded. "Please come back," she said.

"We will, we promise," Harry said.

"Okay. Bye-bye, Uncle Kariya. Bye-bye, Harry."

Harry smiled, as did Kariya, and then said, "Home, Jeeves." With that, Sakura vanished, and Harry looked at the others. "Time to visit Rider and Waver, I think…"

* * *

They arrived just as Waver and Iskandar were emerging. The latter, incongruously, was dressed in blue trousers and a white T-shirt with a logo in mixed English and Japanese (reading Admirable Tactics, thanks to the translation charm he had had put on himself before coming to Fuyuki) over an image of the world's continents. "Ah!" Iskandar boomed. "Quite the greeting party! But we have somewhat urgent business to attend to, and we cannot tarry."

"If it's anything to do with Caster, we're up for it," Harry said. "Sola-Ui had been spying on you, and had said you were looking to track him down. I thought we'd pool our resources."

Waver peered at them suspiciously. "And who's this guy? I mean, I remember Miss Sophia-Ri, but this guy?"

"I'm Kariya Matou, Master of Berserker," Kariya said.

"I didn't introduce myself properly last time," Harry said. "I'm Harry Potter, and I'm the current Master of Lancer. We're looking to help with the Caster problem."

Iskandar considered it, before saying, "Well, the more, the merrier. My Master here has pinpointed an entrance to the lair of Caster, a rather large sewer outlet. He did very well with simple techniques. Of course, I cannot use the Gordius Wheel openly in the daytime, and time is of the essence."

"That's fine," Harry said, smirking slightly. "I have a little trick we can use…"

 **CHAPTER 14 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, here you have it. Iskandar and Waver have some company for their investigation.**

 **Now, why did I treat Sola-Ui the way I did? Well, given the way she treats Kayneth, she's a pretty nasty sort. And given how infatuated she is with Diarmuid, I thought she would try to blackmail Harry into giving up Diarmuid to her. And her father is the head of a department in Clock Tower. So this seemed like something she would try, before Harry shot her down with the Zelretch card.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Fenerath** **: All very good points indeed. Thank you.**

 **Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros** **: Nice to see you reviewing here. And yes, you raise good points, but I'm not convinced that would guarantee world peace, though it's better than the scenarios I postulated in this work. Nonetheless, I won't be bringing it up. I don't think Harry would think enough about it that way.**

 **warrof** **: Part of the problem is Arturia's detachment and her need to forsake human emotion. Harry's opening up chinks in her psychological armour. I had thought the process would happen in earnest during the Grail Dialogue chapter, but that turned out not to be the case. It will happen somewhat more gradually.**

 **Thunder Dragon** **: I don't accept story ideas as mentioned on my profile, and I don't know enough about** ** _Tsukihime_** **to do a crossover with** ** _Legacy of Kain_** **. However, in the interest of satisfying you, I will post the ideas here for anyone who wishes to use them. Anyone who uses this challenge, please acknowledge Thunder Dragon when you do so.**

 **Thunder Dragon's Crossover Challenge** **:** ** _The Premise of the Story_** **. Moebius the Time Streamer and the Old God he serves are worried about Kain and his destiny so the Old God and Moebius reach out to the Burial Agency and Arcueid of the Type Moon Universe to hunt Kain down to tip the scales in their favor and hunt down any remaining vampire supporters of Kain. But Arcueid after doing some digging wonder who is telling the truth and what exactly is going on and try to get back home at the end of the adventures in Nosgoth.**

 ** _The World of the Story_** **. The World of the Story has to take place primarily in Nosgoth at the beginning of the _Legacy of Kain_ series and the story continues in the sequels until the end of ****_Legacy of Kain: Defiance_** **. Also after doing some digging Arcuied finds out that this worlds vampires have some ties to Crimson Moon Brunstud himself but how they are tied together is up to you.**

 ** _Powers and abilities of the Cast_** **. Arcueid has to have all the powers she has in cannon but eventually has to find away to rid herself of her blood lust so she can operate at her full potential. Kain and Raziel have all their cannon powers and abilities but Kain has all the skills and powers from that a vampire has all across the entire franchise along with Raziel's but Kain eventually evolves becoming like a Dead Apostle Nosgothian Vampire hybrid in which he gains the powers of a Dead Apostle added to his own so he can destroy the Old God.**

 **1\. I'm not sure when exactly the events of episode 10 take place, though the ending must take place shortly after Waver and Iskandar wipe out Caster's lair, according to the little timer at the end of the episode. I thus decided that Rin had her little adventure the previous night (during Caster and Kayneth's assault on Einzbern Castle), and that's when Kariya saved her. She's already been taken out of Fuyuki again by Aoi.**


	16. Chapter 15: Underground

**CHAPTER 15:**

 **UNDERGROUND**

It was quite a novel experience, riding on the Gordius Wheel, Harry reflected. Of course, it was somewhat crowded, what with the massive form of Iskandar taking up most of the space, with Waver, Sola-Ui, Harry and Kariya taking up the rest. They ran over a myriad of creatures like the ones Arturia and Diarmuid fought, the Lancer Servant identifying them to Harry over their mental link.

"Waver," Harry said quietly. "Given what happened, it's possible we're going to see a lot of bodies. Probably kids. Caster used them to create creatures like this when he attacked our base."

Waver looked sickened at the thought. And so too did Sola-Ui: for all the woman's ruthlessness, she seemed to draw the line at killing children. "My familiars showed me what the Master of Caster looked like," Kariya said grimly. "He's young, has red hair, maybe in his twenties. I tried shadowing him, but he's good. He's no Magus, but he must have potential. I didn't get his name, though. Anyway, I was more worried about getting Rin to safety. She exhausted her magic, I think she was trying to destroy a Mystic Code he was using to kidnap children by controlling their minds."

"The sooner he's gone, the better," Harry said, scowling.

The Gordius Wheel ground to a halt as they entered a vast space, columns lurking in the darkness. Harry could smell the blood and faecal matter, and more. The stink of fear lurked throughout. "It seems that Caster isn't here. Boy," Iskandar said quietly. "For your own sake, do not disembark."

"What do you mean?" Waver demanded, getting off the Gordius Wheel, Harry following.

Harry took out his wand, and hissed, " _Lumos._ " And wished he hadn't. So too had Waver. All of those present stared in horror at the carnage within the vast chamber, corpses littering the place. Corpses of children, in various states of decay and mutilation. It reminded him of the battlefield of Hogwarts. He fought back the feelings that welled up within him at the thought, struggling to keep himself together.

"…This is worse than I thought," Harry eventually muttered in disgust, and with considerable understatement. He then went over to Waver, who was looking shaky, and grasped him by the shoulders gently. "Keep it together, Waver. Hopefully, this'll be the worst thing you'll ever see in your life."

"This is sickening," Waver bit out, looking like he wanted nothing more than to vomit copiously. He looked over at Iskandar, who looked grim, but otherwise hiding his obvious disgust and horror.

The Rider Servant nodded as he dismounted the Gordius Wheel. "I am glad you reacted in such a way, Waver. Any man who reacted with indifference to such a sight, I would have given them such a blow to the head, they would be in Morpheus' embrace for weeks. The same goes for the rest of you. Sadly, we cannot do much for the time being. Caster is not present."

" _Harry! Watch out!_ " Diarmuid yelled through their mental link, before deastralizing in time to deflect a dagger heading for Harry. Iskandar did the same thing to save Waver, and hauled Kariya and Sola-Ui off the Gordius Wheel in time to avoid further attacks. Berserker appeared, and the three Servants surrounded the humans, as skull-like masks appeared. Assassin. Four of them. Harry had warned Iskandar and Waver about Assassin still being alive as they made their way here. Waver seemed sceptical at the time.

"It seems your information was correct, Harry," Iskandar said.

"It seems that Kirei Kotomine has them as scouts…or living up to their title," Harry said, noting that one of the Assassins looked female.

"You died," the female Assassin hissed.

"I got better," Harry snarked. Then, remembering one of the anecdotes Arturia had mentioned, he said, "Tell him that I've got Zelretch in my corner. And that the Green Knight is coming for Gawain to repay the favour. And have him tell Tohsaka that he left Sakura to be raped by Zouken's Crest Worms, and Kariya and I want to have words with him over that."

The Assassins melted into the darkness beyond the Lumos spell. "What did you mean, about the Green Knight and Gawain?" Waver asked.

Sola-Ui scoffed. "It's from Arthurian myth. The Green Knight appears before King Arthur's court, and makes an offer: the Green Knight will willingly accept any blow from an axe, but will return the favour the next year to the one who attacks him. Sir Gawain decapitates the Green Knight with a single blow, but doesn't kill him. Instead, the Green Knight picks up his head, and promises to return in a year to return the favour. The next year, the Green Knight in disguise tests Gawain on his loyalty and chastity, but Gawain passes the tests, and is allowed to live, albeit with a nick from the axe on his neck. The whole thing was a test. Of course, Harry meant it as a threat."

"Is that wise, Harry?" Diarmuid asked. "Provoking an enemy Master by sending a death threat? Especially one who is in collusion with another Master."

"Wise? Probably not. But Kirei Kotomine is probably shitting his pants realising that I'm still alive. And if we're lucky, Tokiomi might actually feel some remorse for what he did," Harry said.

"I'm more worried about you knowing Zelretch!" Waver muttered. "More to the point…what are we going to do with these kids?"

"We destroy this place, and give these children an appropriate pyre to mark their passing. It's better than waiting for Caster, as he is at an advantage in his own lair," Iskandar said grimly.

"I know just the thing," Harry said. He considered briefly using Fiendfyre, but decided against it, given that he could easily lose control, and he didn't think diabolical fire would go down well with his companions. Instead, he'd pump as much power as he dared into an _Incendio_. "Let's get back on the Gordius Wheel and prepare to get the hell out of dodge."

"Why?" Sola-Ui asked as she clambered onto the chariot, along with the others. The Servants, other than Iskandar, astralized.

"In case there's something explosive. We're giving these poor kids a Viking funeral. Better than rotting away here as part of Caster's experiments," Harry said grimly, taking out his wand, and readying himself…

* * *

Kirei Kotomine was troubled. Well, to be fair to the man, he was always troubled. While he had a strong moral compass, he was also a man who took delight in the suffering of others, a dichotomy that disturbed him greatly. And the fact that the Grail had chosen him, a man who was so empty inside, as a Master, only compounded his troubles.

Of course, so too did seeing Harry Potter alive and well through the eyes of Assassin. And the threat Harry had delivered was fairly blatant to someone versed enough with the Arthurian legends. He wasn't, but had researched Arthur after Assassin learned who Saber was.

Kirei Kotomine was puzzled. The boy didn't quite act like a Dead Apostle. And yet, he had recovered from a blow that was mortal for a human being. Being stabbed through the head where he stabbed Harry was lethal within seconds, even given Kirei's sudden and uncharacteristic anger. Any thought of demanding a Sealing Designation or even requesting the Church send an Executor, even someone from the Burial Agency, was stifled. If Potter was allied with Zelretch, the infamous vampire Wizard Marshall, then retribution carried even more significant risk than before.

After informing his father and Tokiomi about what happened (the latter a little shaken by Harry's words about his daughter), he went to a living area, only to find a now-familiar figure lounging around, drinking wine from a glass. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," Gilgamesh said. He was dressed in modern clothing than his usual golden armour, and his hair was no longer standing on end. "And here I was thinking the new Master of Lancer was little more than an insolent cur." He smirked. "It seems like the Master of Death is here. It might be mildly interesting after all."

"The Master of Death?" Kirei asked, curious, despite himself, and his irritation at Gilgamesh and his taking liberties.

"Yes. I'm surprised that your Assassins haven't told you. Then again, maybe they don't quite understand what they face yet. Or maybe you haven't told them his name," Gilgamesh said. "Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. To my knowledge he doesn't exist in this world, and he rarely does on worlds where magic follows the school of magecraft. He exists on the Throne of Heroes, though the version we encountered is no Servant. I would know. I think he somehow came to this world, and ended up with the von Einzberns. If he is allied with Zelretch, it'd explain much."

"Because he comes from another world, another timeline," Kirei said, catching on. Zelretch, of course, was infamous for his working with parallel timelines.

"Indeed. Though I'd imagine that either Zelretch or the von Einzberns came across him by accident."

"What do you mean by Master of Death, Gilgamesh? Does he have some sort of mastery over death?"

"Not over Death, the entity, not the one as I knew as Ereshkigal, sister to that accursed slattern Ishtar, but rather death the process. He is immortal, as much as I had wanted to be before that accursed snake ruined everything," Gilgamesh said with a scowl. "He is but one of many iterations of Harry Potter that would exist within the Throne of Heroes. And if I were you, Kirei, I would be careful if he ever comes to call. He may be unrefined and weak in comparison to a Servant, but even without his immortality, his tenacity would be admirable if it were not infuriating."

"You don't seem worried," Kirei said.

"To a Servant, he is little actual threat," Gilgamesh said. "To a powerful enough Magus, he would be challenging at best. He only stole Lancer through surprise. However, I am supremely confident in my ability to deal with him. I have a trump card that even the Master of Death cannot prevail against, and should he try my patience one too many times, he will feel the full force of its wrath and mine." He looked at Kirei, and his sanguine eyes narrowed. "I see doubt on your mien. Curb it."

Kirei also had to curb an instinctive reaction to scowl in annoyance. Gilgamesh acted…well, objectively, like a spoiled brat, though he thought of it as the way a king ought to act: imperious, commanding, and supremely arrogant. The galling thing was, Gilgamesh actually could back his boasts up, so his arrogance was far from unfounded. "He has issued a threat to me," Kirei said.

"Then you'd better be prepared to take it seriously, Kirei, because while he may not actually seek you out for the time being, should you two meet on the field of battle once more, and he really lets loose…" Gilgamesh left it up in the air with a sardonic smile.

Kirei wasn't actually afraid. Anxious, yes. But afraid? Kirei was more afraid of himself than he was of Harry Potter. The boy did have some skill, but his main ability in combat was to evade Kirei with that teleportation and then try to fire a spell at his blindside. That being said, he did get the impression that Harry was merely trying to repel him, force him to retreat, because he was protective of Kiritsugu Emiya's assistant. If anything, the boy's greatest weapon was his forked tongue: Harry's innuendo-laden comment when he had been impaled was timed just right that Kirei actually felt anger, and a briefly-uncontrollable anger at that. And he often taunted Kirei during his battle, though Kirei was at least able to make up retorts.

Harry Potter was a threat, to be sure. Especially as, if he was killed, he would revive, and would thus keep Lancer in existence. But Kirei knew in his heart that Kiritsugu Emiya was an even greater threat. Harry hesitated before going in for killing blows, but the Magus Killer would not give Kirei that luxury.

Still, what was it that drove Emiya? Harry must be wrong, he had to be wrong. No sane person would have the chance for happiness, and yet cast it aside to become a monster like Kirei was. Would they?

* * *

It was getting dark. They had parted ways at Waver's base, satisfied that, even if they hadn't managed to get Caster or his Master, they had managed to do some good. Iskandar also told Harry that he intended to come by the Einzbern Castle to engage in a discourse with his fellow king, meaning Arturia, bringing drinks. He didn't intend to fight, especially given the ceasefire that had been announced. Kariya had also left, though not before telling Harry that, if he confronted Tokiomi, Harry should either not interfere, or else assist him.

Sola-Ui, however, had begged to come back to the Einzbern Castle with Harry. Diarmuid warned Harry that he was sure Sola-Ui was completely infatuated with the Lancer Servant. After a time, Harry handed his phone to Sola-Ui, who was soon engaged in a conversation with Kiritsugu. She rather too-quickly agreed to signing a geas contract, all so she could stay in close proximity to Diarmuid. At least she had healing skills to her name. Once that was arranged, Harry made a Portkey.

As she signed the geas contract just outside Einzbern Castle, which was written up to be watertight by Kiritsugu, Diarmuid, who had deastralized, said quietly to Harry, "You _do_ know how obsessed she is with me?"

"As long as she can't hurt anyone by doing so, it should be fine. Kiritsugu would know how to word these things."

Diarmuid nodded. "…I was angry with you, you know. I swore fealty to Kayneth, having no desire for the Grail. The only desire I had was to be utterly loyal to my Master, to redeem myself for my betrayal in life. I only followed you at first partly because you had the Command Seals and my mana supply, and partly because you had promised me a proper battle between myself and Arturia. But…coming to know you, I find myself liking you as a Master. I personally find it a great pity Arturia is not as fortunate."

Harry nodded. And he knew that Arturia was going to get the shock of her life when he revealed who Berserker was. He was not looking forward to that at all…

 **CHAPTER 15 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, here you go. Sola-Ui is now an ally of the Emiya faction, though she's more of a Lancer groupie. I think she would be willing to sign a geas contract if it meant being close to Diarmuid. She has this mildly creepy infatuation with Diarmuid, though that's nothing compared to Caster's obsession with Arturia.**

 **Next chapter, the conference between Arturia, Iskandar, and Gilgamesh.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Lancelot Du Loc** **: We haven't had it explained in story. As far as Harry knows, Sola-Ui is just merely infatuated with Diarmuid.**

 **warrof** **: Sadly, it ain't gonna happen.**

 **Both** **Bissek** **and** **Thunder Dragon** **have discussed Gilles de Rais' theatrical spectacular he used in life. Unfortunately, he didn't see fit to do so in canon, so I won't be using it here.**

 **In addition,** **Thunder Dragon** **? Have you read my one-shot** ** _Coconuts_** **? That has (post-UBW) Arturia's reaction to watching** ** _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_** **. Read it here: s/12112155/1/Coconuts**

 **The Shadows Mistress** **: Harry's opinion of Iskandar will take something of a dive when Iskandar gives Arturia grief during the Grail Dialogue.**

 **Gundam-Knight-Chris** **: Zelretch will probably train Harry during the period between this fic and the sequel. I doubt he could use a True Magic, though he has abilities that could count as that…**

 **No numbered annotations.**


	17. Chapter 16: Three Kings and an Immortal

**CHAPTER 16:**

 **THREE KINGS AND AN IMMORTAL**

Harry would have held Arturia close to him had she wanted to. But for the moment, she just wished to weep softly in peace. Instead, he stood close by, waiting for her to regain her composure. Telling Arturia that Berserker was one of her own knights had been one of the hardest things Harry had done so far in this Grail War, simply because he knew something like this would happen.

Kiritsugu had almost demanded the information Harry had about Berserker when Harry said he knew, and wished to tell Arturia privately. Harry had glared at Kiritsugu, and said that if Harry did it with Arturia alone, it meant she might recover more quickly. All that Harry divulged was that Berserker was a figure from Arthurian legend.

After some minutes, Arturia managed to recompose herself. Shaken, she nonetheless managed to say, "I thank you, Harry, for this news, unwelcome though it was."

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"Nay. You are not at fault. The fault indeed is all mine," Arturia said. "Better I find out now, when I am not fighting Berserker myself, than during combat. I will have to steel myself to fight my friend. I hope that is some time in the future. The more time I have to come to terms with it, the better it will be. I will tell Kiritsugu who Berserker is."

Harry nodded reluctantly, and the pair of them left the room. He wasn't sure telling Kiritsugu was a good idea, but it was Arturia's choice, despite what Kariya thought.

As it turned out, Kiritsugu and Irisviel were waiting just outside. Irisviel looked concerned, and Kiritsugu had a look of, if not concern, disquiet. "Well?" Kiritsugu asked bluntly.

Arturia gathered herself, before saying, "According to Harry, Berserker's true identity is that of Lancelot of the Lake."

Irisviel gasped in horror, while Kiritsugu looked grimly thoughtful, and if Harry wasn't mistaken, there was even a slight touch of something that could be concern for Arturia. Perhaps Harry's unorthodox methods had worked. "That'd explain his obsession with you," the Magus Killer mused. "It looks like we will have to keep you away from Berserker and Kariya Matou until later."

"Kariya's trying to look into ways to deal with Tokiomi Tohsaka," Harry said. "He's willing to stay away from Arturia until the endgame."

Kiritsugu nodded. "And with Sakura here, it's in his best interests to do so anyway. Incidentally, Lancer told me of what happened. A shame you couldn't stop Caster and his Master, but you've hampered him. Lancer also told me of the description Kariya gave of Caster's Master. I intend to investigate any databases I can to see anyone who matches the description and profile. Red hair is relatively rare in Japan, and I think he's a local to the Fuyuki area, rather than a Master from abroad: the serial killings were occurring some time before the Grail War started."

"Maybe I should contact Rin Tohsaka, find out more about what he looks like, or even if she caught his name," Harry said. "I'd have to do so under parley, in case the Tohsakas take umbrage. Kariya might have some idea of how to contact them. A bigger concern for the moment is Iskandar. He intends to come here before long to speak with Arturia."

"Then we'll keep an eye on them, in case they try anything," Kiritsugu said. "That being said, Rider isn't the problem. Assassin is, along with his Master." He looked at Arturia. "Are you ready to fight?"

"Aye. While my resolve has been bruised, it has not been crippled," Arturia said. "If fighting Lancelot is what I must do, then I will do it. I do not like it at all, but it cannot be helped. All that I can do is give him the fight he seeks to expurgate himself, to regain his honour." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself, but she still had that resolve in her voice. "I will fail neither him nor you."

For a moment, Kiritsugu's face held something like relief. Not just for his chances in the Grail War, but for Arturia. And not just out of pragmatism, out of concern for her ability to fight for him. No, Harry could have sworn he actually looked genuinely relieved that she had recovered. But his usual mask of cold determination resettled on his face once more. "We had best be prepared, then, for when Rider decides to arrive. Some other Servants may come to take advantage of this. Be on your guard, Saber. I need to scout out our next base of operations..."

* * *

Soon, Iskandar made his entrance in his usual ebullient manner, poor Waver in tow. The burly Servant wished to hold his discourse within the castle's gardens. Shortly afterwards, Arturia and Iskandar were seated, while Harry and Diarmuid stayed close to Irisviel, Sola-Ui, and Waver. Maiya was monitoring the situation carefully (with Kiritsugu out on an errand for the moment), in case things escalated catastrophically, and had the Volumen Hydragyrum on standby, fuelled by Harry's magic. Maiya was also protecting Sakura.

Unfortunately, they had another unwelcome visitor, though technically invited, by Iskandar. Archer appeared in a flurry of golden particles, and had instantly sneered at how dreary the courtyard garden was. Arturia and Diarmuid, along with the humans present, were understandably wary. Harry had to find some amusement in the fact that Archer detested the wine that Iskandar had brought along, and summoned a golden jar of wine, along with a trio of golden goblets, from the same ripples in space and time that he had used to fire weapons.

Harry, however, became increasingly incensed at Iskandar and Archer's attitude. Archer was like a Malfoy made into a king, and seemed to believe that anything valuable in the world was his automatically, simply because he thought he owned all the treasures in the world. And the more Iskandar talked, Harry felt his respect for the man beginning to wear away. He seemed to view war as glorious, conquest as glorious, and for all his hatred for Kiritsugu's attitude to heroes, Iskandar seemed to embody the worst of it, claiming kings should inspire their people while their rule was absolute, and thought that Arturia was an idiot for her way of kingship. Diarmuid seemed to share that anger, given that Arturia was being mocked.

And when Archer and Iskandar showed disdain towards Arturia's wish and her idea of what a king should be, Harry decided to step in, when Iskandar called her worse than a tyrant for being a martyr. "You dare mock her wish and her ideals?" Harry sneered.

"You dare interrupt a discourse between kings?" Archer retorted. "Master of Death you may be, but you are not the master of me. Nobody is even my equal."

"I dare, because you mock a sane wish," Harry snarled.

"Sane? She wishes to erase the glorious deeds of her followers and herself, all in the hope of saving one country!" Iskandar retorted. "She spits on their sacrifices!"

"I disagree. I wish for something similar. To erase the mistakes of the past, to ensure that the sacrifices are not needed! I saw too many people die who shouldn't have had in my life, and I am certain the same can be said for Arturia! At least she will endeavour to avoid the mistakes of the past."

"And what do you think a king should be? Do you think Arturia is right?"

After a moment, Harry admitted, "Not wholly right. A true king is a servant and leader both, an example to aspire to. They rule and defend their people. A king should be devoted to their subjects, because that in turn would inspire devotion in their subjects to their king. Arturia made some mistakes, she made herself seem detached and inhuman when she intended to be objective, and she is too close to martyrdom at times…but she is close to what I believe an ideal ruler to be. Whereas you, you take what isn't yours, conquer other lands and people, and for what? Why? All so your armies have something to do?"

"I practise conquest without humiliation, have my subjects adore me!" Iskandar protested.

"Yeah, and I'm sure no raping and pillaging happened," Harry said sarcastically. "Archer is right. You're just a greedy thief, only on a much grander scale."

Archer actually roared with laughter at this. "So you agree with me on that much at least," the gold-armoured Servant remarked. "You'd make a fine court jester. You do act the fool."

Iskandar merely scoffed, and said, "Arturia may have saved her people, but she never truly led them. She never showed them what a king should truly be. She forsook her men when they lost their way, until she followed her pretty little ideals, alone and untroubled. She is just a little girl, worshipping the false idol of a humble servant king."

"One, she intends to correct those mistakes," Harry said, clenching his fist. "Two, the next time you call her a little girl, I will see how well you can stand up to Fiendfyre. And three…she is never alone. I would sooner stand by her side than yours…King of Thieves."

Iskandar, to his credit, merely looked a little annoyed, and more disappointed. "You understand little."

"I understand enough. I have spoken with her, and fought alongside her, enough to know that she is worth a hundred of you if not more. At least she wants to change herself along with her destiny, for better or for worse. Whereas you, you just want to conquer the world all over again. I will stand alongside her, Alexander the Not-So-Great, no matter what words you use to add to her burden, because I will help her shoulder it. I pity Waver for having someone like you as a Servant, a man who has trappings of culture and intelligence, but is little more than a greedy thief. And a bully who cannot accept other ways of thinking."

"Harry, I thank you for your intervention…but I can fight my own battles," Arturia said.

"Can you?" Archer said with a wry smirk. "I saw that anguished look on your face, rather like a newly deflowered virgin. It is such an exquisite expression. You're clearly a woman after my own heart."

The leer he shot Arturia made Harry want to Fiendfyre his face off. Arturia clearly agreed, summoning Excalibur. "You lecherous bastard…" Arturia hissed, only for the three Servants in that area, along with Diarmuid, to freeze.

Harry saw the dark shapes behind Waver, Irisviel, and Sola-Ui. He cast Summoning Charms on them in quick succession, while Diarmuid ran over to them. "Assassin," he hissed.

"Truly, Tokiomi is a base cur," Archer said. It was clear he hadn't been expecting this, despite probably being in on the collusion between Tohsaka and the Kotomines.

"But why the hell are there so many of them?" Waver whimpered.

"We are many, and we are one," one of the Assassins said.

"An entire army of shades within a single shadow," another said.

"Multiple personalities," Waver murmured. "This must be their Noble Phantasm, multiple personalities of the one entity in multiple bodies."

"That's…weird," Harry muttered.

"Calm down, they may yet prove which of us is truly the better king," Iskandar said.

"Really? You're extending them an invite to this discourse as well?" Archer scoffed in disdain.

"Why not?" Iskandar said, taking out the drinking ladle he had used to drink the wine he had brought, and offering it. "The king's words are for all to hear, friend or foe, and perhaps they would like to talk before they fight. Now, whomsoever of you who wishes to talk, come forth and drink from this cup. This wine is as your blood."

By way of a response, one of the Assassins hurled a knife and severed the handle of the ladle, spilling the wine. Harry facepalmed as jeering laughter erupted from the Assassins. "Someone's fucked up."

"Indeed. I said the wine was as their own blood, and as they insist on spilling it, I shall repay them in kind!" Iskandar stood, and a blast of wind emanated from him. His habitual wear of the red cloak over his battle gear appeared, and he roared, "Saber! Archer! I ask of you the final question of our discourse! Must a king stand alone?"

"Had you asked me before, I would have said always," Arturia said. "But there is one who has shown me that I should not. A king may stand apart, but it does not mean a king should stand alone!"

"Then there is hope for you yet, King of Knights!" Iskandar boomed. "Let me show you the truth!" Then, everything dissolved in a blizzard of white light…

* * *

…Only to reform into something very different. Harry gaped as he realised they were all now in the middle of a vast desert. "What the bloody hell?!" he yelped.

"It can't be…" Irisviel murmured. "It's a Reality Marble."

"What the hell is that?" Harry demanded.

"A mental world that can temporarily displace the real world," Waver said, getting up from where he had been cowering.

After a moment, Harry turned to Iskandar, and said, bluntly, "Your mind's a hot and sandy dump."

"You fail to see, Master of Death, what it truly is: these are the sandy plains my armies marched across, in joy and lament. It is these very plains that remain in their hearts, and which allows me to manifest that as reality. Behold!"

And then, Harry saw them. An army of hundreds, no, thousands. Masses of men in the armour of so many cultures, including Greek. Despite his anger towards Iskandar for his comments towards Arturia, he was impressed. "So, you've got yourself an army." He peered at one of the commanding officers in the distance. Was it him being affected by the heat, or was that guy like a grown-up Waver?

"Indeed. This is my peerless army, made up of heroes who have ridden and marched with me, and yet, their unwavering loyalty binds them to me! Though death has taken them, and time has tried to erase their deeds, they stand with me now! Behold, _the Ionian Hetairoi!_ "

Cheers went up from the distant army, while a black horse galloped up to Iskandar. He greeted it like an old friend, before he mounted it. " _My army!_ " he roared. " _A king must live their life grander than that of any other man! Through envy and admiration of other heroes, he truly embodies what a king is! A king is never alone, for he embodies the wills of those who follow him!_ "

 _Nice speech_ , Harry thought, _but you're wrong. Not entirely, but still wrong. The thing you got right was about how they shouldn't be alone_.

"Now then, Assassin," Iskandar said, turning to face the skull-masked figures in the distance. "On the desert plains here, my army has a numerical advantage. What will you do?" As most of them turned and fled, Iskandar bellowed, "ERADICATE THEM!"

It was a massacre, to say the least, over within minutes, astonishing in its swiftness. One of the Assassins, the female one Harry had spotted, seemed to simply give up in shock, standing in the sands, waiting for Iskandar to lop her head off. Other Assassins ran, and others fought. But they all fell before the Ionian Hetairoi.

Soon, it was over, and the desert, along with its army, dissolved into nothingness, revealing the castle courtyard once more. Iskandar scooped another glass of wine from his barrel, before saying, "I believe I am done here. Come, Waver."

"We are not done here," Arturia snapped.

"We are. Had it not been for what you said before I used the Ionian Hetairoi, and shown your capacity to change along with the legend you still foolishly wish to, I would have considered you king no longer, but a little girl clinging to a dream foolishly, in danger of losing even the pride of being a Heroic Spirit. But I believe, despite our differing views on kingship, that there is an ember of hope for you yet. Someone willing to shoulder even a fraction of the burden you bear, not out of any desire for your throne or crown, but to lessen your burden. Perhaps it takes a surviving martyr to help prevent a martyr from martyring themselves. Never forsake his loyalty, Saber. That is infinitely more precious than your kingdom." With that, Iskandar summoned his Gordius Wheel, and rode off into the sky with Waver.

Archer scoffed. "Pay that oaf no mind, Saber. You have the right to follow your path, no matter what, and don't need any base mongrels to assist with your impossible burden. Your anguish and suffering as it crushes you…ah, but you might become something worthy of my love…" Archer chuckled cruelly as he dissolved into golden particles.

"Bastards," Harry snarled. He then turned to Arturia, who was looking rather morose. "Arturia…" he began.

"He is right. Damn him, but he is right," Arturia said. "I remember Lancelot and his discontent. The strife that followed."

"Iskandar may have a point, but he's not the authority on kingship. And Archer's even less of one."

"And you are?" Sola-Ui asked sardonically.

"Hey, I don't like the idea of kings…but I know what I would want in one. And while Arturia isn't truly like how I imagine a king should be…she's better than those two. A spoiled brat and a warmonger. And I know she can be much more."

"Harry, enough. Please. I wish to be alone for the moment," Arturia said, changing from her armour to her suit. "When I am ready, I will talk." And with that, she left the castle courtyard, to be alone with her thoughts for the time being. Time would tell if Iskandar's chastisement had left a lasting effect for the worse…

 **CHAPTER 16 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **As much as I like the character of Iskandar, I also think he's a dick on occasion. Yes, Arturia needed something of a reality check as to what she had done wrong as a ruler, but I think Iskandar is not the person to do it, or at least not in the manner he did. It's only Harry's growing bond with Arturia that has had Iskandar refrain from calling her a little girl at the end, like he did in canon. Iskandar still has just enough regard for Arturia as a king now, whereas in canon, while still respecting her skills, he doesn't view her as a king. It's also lucky Harry intervened when he did: Arturia is still feeling the effects of knowing Berserker is Lancelot, and could have been broken even more.**

 **Incidentally, this may be the last chapter for a while. The next one is partially written, but I haven't got the inspiration to finish it at the moment. And I really want to concentrate on my other writing.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Gilgamesh The King of Heroes** **: Yeah, well, Harry might have done that in other circumstances.**

 **Fenerath** **: Kiritsugu put in the proviso that she be prevented from harming anyone in the Emiya alliance: Kiritsugu, Harry, Irisviel, Arturia, Sakura, Kariya and of course Diarmuid. And you may be right about her killing herself, though I'm considering putting something in that kills her off sooner. Let's face it, she's as nasty as Kayneth is.**

 **Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros** **: So, basically X-Men's Domino's superpower on steroids?**

 **Thunder Dragon** **: Yeah, I understand. It wasn't as funny as I had hoped when I wrote it. The funniest thing was what happened at the end with Gilgamesh learning about his Final Fantasy counterpart.**

 **No numbered annotations for this chapter.**


	18. Chapter 17: Zouken's Shade

**CHAPTER 17:**

 **ZOUKEN'S SHADE**

As Arturia kept to herself, Harry went to check on Sakura, along with Irisviel and Diarmuid (Sola-Ui deciding to retire for the night). Sakura had actually been up long enough to see the Reality Marble manifest via the feed Maiya was watching: somehow, the cameras in the courtyard had managed to show what was happening. Thankfully, Maiya had the volume turned down, mostly just in case of a threat to them personally, but partly so that Sakura didn't hear Harry swearing.

"Miss Hisau said that we will be moving soon," Sakura said.

"Yeah." He looked at the stoic young woman. "What's the go?"

"You'll be staying at a separate place to Kiritsugu and I," Maiya said. "We'll head there tomorrow morning. I suggest resting up beforehand."

Diarmuid frowned. "Surely this place is better to defend, the attacks on us notwithstanding?"

"The new base itself is not known to the Tohsakas or the Matous," Maiya said. "That means they, along with the other Masters, will find it harder to track us down. I have to apologise in advance, though: the house isn't in the best of condition. However, it has a storeroom that can be used as a workshop, and the warding is secure. And the basic amenities are present."

"Okay. Can it support us all?" Harry asked.

"Kiritsugu and I, as I mentioned, will be staying elsewhere. The rooms are adequate for the four of you, as well as the Servants," Maiya said.

Irisviel nodded. "Are my magecraft supplies ready?"

"Essentials have been loaded into the car already," Maiya said.

"Good. We'll leave tomorrow," Irisviel declared.

* * *

As they left the room, Irisviel swayed slightly, and Harry and Diarmuid caught her. "Irisviel?" Harry asked. "What's wrong?"

Irisviel chuckled ruefully. "Sorry. I...it's begun. With the death of Assassin, my body is beginning to weaken, as Assassin's essence has been absorbed into me."

Harry and Diarmuid caught on. "This is you becoming the Lesser Grail," Harry said, horrified.

Irisviel nodded. "Harry…I know that you must feel pain watching me die. Know that Kiritsugu feels a lot worse. He told me of your argument, and that he had with Arturia. I can't ask you not to be angry towards him: I know that is futile. Instead…if Kiritsugu can't, then make sure Illya does not suffer the same fate."

"I promised before, remember?" Harry said. "I will do what I can to stop her from becoming the next Lesser Grail."

Irisviel smiled gently, before walking away. "I will go and get rest. Tomorrow, I will need your help and that of the others to recuperate. I'll have Arturia drive."

* * *

It wasn't until early the next morning that Arturia emerged, and then, she drove the car, with Irisviel in the front seat. Diarmuid remained in physical form (albeit with a coat to conceal his more outlandish clothes), while Sakura and Sola-Ui were in Maiya's car. Arturia remained silent for a time, before she finally said, "I apologise that I did not emerge sooner, but I had much to think about. Harry, while I am heartened that you leapt to my defence, it was a conference of kings, and I could hold my own."

"Iskandar was being a bastard. I think he meant well to a degree, but he hurt you, Arturia. He hurt you more deeply than any physical wound, and after I told you about Lancelot, too. I stand by what I did."

Arturia nodded. "I confess myself surprised you did not do something similar, Diarmuid."

"If Harry didn't, I would have," Diarmuid said simply. "Rider is a barbarian chieftain, and while he has a point, he doesn't see you for who you are. He and Archer seek to dominate because they think they have a right to do so. You seek to defend. Had we lived at the same time and in the same place, I would daresay I would have happily been one of your warriors, though I think I might have suffered the same fate as Sir Lancelot. He and I did have somewhat tragic affairs with women promised to our chosen lords, after all."

Arturia's lips pressed together rather thinly at the reminder. "I sometimes wonder if I am deserving of any love or admiration, especially in light of last night," she admitted quietly.

"You're beautiful, intelligent, compassionate, and despite your past, you are loyal," Harry said bluntly. "I think all you need to do is show more compassion if you get back to Camelot."

"You mean when," Diarmuid said, a rather bitter smile on his features. As Harry looked at him in surprise, the Servant said, "I don't think Kiritsugu Emiya would leave something like my fight to chance, and in truth, I get the feeling that Caster will do something that will require that I break the Gáe Buidhe to heal your hand, Arturia. But in truth, as long as I give that fight my all, and you do the same, and we fight with honour…then I will die with far less regrets than my previous life."

"That is rather fatalistic," Irisviel observed. "Then again, I cannot talk, given my fate becoming the Grail. Arturia, I will need your help, along with Diarmuid and Harry's, once we arrive, to unpack my things." She told Arturia of her weakening body due to her absorbing Assassin.

"If you are so weak as to be unable to carry something," Arturia realised, "and you have Avalon within you…"

"Yes. Avalon is all that allows me to walk around at all. I will need your help to create a magic circle to help heal me once we are there."

* * *

They soon disembarked at a rather rundown Japanese mansion in Fuyuki. Maiya handed the keys to Arturia on Irisviel's request, and then drove off, leaving the four humans and two Servants to investigate the house.

Sola-Ui wrinkled her nose in disdain. "A little decrepit, isn't it?" she asked as they explored the house. "I'd have preferred the Einzbern Castle."

"Tis adequate to our needs," Arturia said sharply.

"But where are you going to perform magecraft?" Sola-Ui asked. "These walls are too thin, they'd leak it out, even with the wards. We need something closer to bricks and mortar."

"You weren't there when Maiya explained things," Harry said. "There's a storeroom that can be used. Let's give it a look."

* * *

They did so, and Irisviel and Sola-Ui decided it was adequate, so Arturia, Harry, and Diarmuid went to get the supplies. Soon, Harry was helping them draw out a ritual circle. Sola-Ui watched on interested. She didn't know Irisviel was the Lesser Grail, so they made up the cover story that it was a condition of her being a Homunculus.

Even so, the red-haired woman was musing, "Rider is extremely dangerous. For a Servant to have a Reality Marble…while it is far from unheard of, it is extremely rare. That idiot Waver doesn't know what he got himself into."

"Maybe, but our greater concern is Caster," Diarmuid said. "In destroying his hideout, we have probably only succeeded in slowing him down. And Archer is nothing to sneeze at. Especially given the way he looked at Arturia."

"Indeed," Arturia said. "He made his intent clear. He is becoming infatuated with me, and intends to make me his concubine by force."

"Do we know who he is?" Harry asked, angered by the thought of Archer forcing Arturia to become his lover.

"No, but I can make an educated guess," Sola-Ui said. "The way he speaks, he considers himself the first of all the heroes. I've had some time to consider it, and while this is a guess, I believe Archer may be Gilgamesh of Uruk."

"Gilgamesh?" Harry frowned. The name seemed vaguely familiar. "Wasn't that from some old epic poem?"

"Yes, considered to be the first such work to be recorded for posterity," Irisviel said. "An arrogant despot of a king of Mesopotamia, known only to have a single friend: the beastman Enkidu. He does, though, fall under the definition of hero. Gilgamesh may very well be Archer's true identity. It does fit."

"That may be the case, but Gilgamesh, while he is a threat, is nothing compared to Caster," Diarmuid pointed out. "Gilgamesh is at least sane and willing to abide by the rules of the Grail War. Caster, Gilles de Rais, is not. It's possible that, by destroying his hideout, he may seek revenge, especially if he believes it to be Harry's work. And my attack on his Noble Phantasm will probably have healed by now." Diarmuid then looked at Harry. "Remember what Zouken claimed before he died? That summoning someone like Gilles de Rais, at least how he is, as a Servant should be impossible? He may have been buying time, but something tells me he was telling the truth."

"It's not like we can ask Zouken," Sola-Ui remarked. "If he really is dead, then we can't."

Harry frowned, before fishing around in his pocket. He then plucked out the Resurrection Stone. "I think we can, with any luck…"

* * *

After finishing the circle, and with Sola-Ui and Diarmuid looking after Sakura in the house, Harry toyed with the Stone pensively. Irisviel frowned. "Is it me, or does that sound like a sort of imperfect Heaven's Feel? I mean, you can recall the spirits of the dead. It's almost what the Grail does."

"It doesn't give them bodies, not exactly. I told Kiritsugu what it did, and he called it necromancy."

"Limited divination by speaking with the dead is possible," Irisviel said as she sat within the circle. "But what you're suggesting is pulling living, sentient souls from Akasha itself. There are so many in Clock Tower who'd give anything for that, even if it is only temporary. This would only increase the Sealing Designations on you."

"Thankfully, I interest Zelretch enough to have some protection. I hope," Harry said. He turned the Stone over in his hand thrice, thinking of Zouken Matou. Not that he particularly wanted to revive that evil bastard, but they needed information.

A figure soon appeared. At first, Harry thought he had made a mistake. The man who materialised looked virtually nothing like Zouken. He had a proud bearing, blue hair framing a coldly handsome face. But then, he remembered that Byakuya had the same blue hair and not dissimilar features, and Kariya's face also held some traits from this man.

The man frowned when he saw Harry, Arturia, and Irisviel gathered. "So, my killer sees fit to wrench me from Akasha?" Zouken snapped.

"We want answers, Zouken. You said that Caster's summoning proves that there was something wrong with the Grail," Harry said.

"Children these days, they don't respect their elders and betters," Zouken sniffed. "You killed me once already, why should I answer? I personally would find it more satisfying to watch you squirm in impotence and ignorance."

"Your time had long since passed, Zouken Matou," Arturia said.

"As has yours, Arturia. Oh yes, I know who you are. I witnessed the fight you had with Lancer, as well as your initial confrontation with Caster, through my familiars."

"Then as King, I order you to elucidate on what you hinted. What is wrong with the Grail?"

Zouken chuckled. "You have the Lesser Grail with you. Why doesn't she know? A pale imitation of Lady Justeaze. A doll, a puppet with pretensions of humanity. In any case, I don't know anything for sure, so you have wasted bringing me back from Akasha. But I do have…speculations."

"What do you speculate is the cause of it, then?" Irisviel asked quietly. "Please, tell me."

Zouken looked at her, and then an unreadable expression briefly flitted across his face. Was it pity? Sorrow? Eventually, he said, with less malice in his tone, "I believe that the Grail was contaminated during the previous Grail War. The Third Holy Grail War, during which your family summoned an abnormal Servant. _Avenger_. True name: Angra Mainyu."

"Angry Man-You?" Harry echoed.

"He means the devil figure of Zoroastrianism," Irisviel said, wincing in pain. "Angra Mainyu, sometimes known as Ahriman. But the Grail cannot summon deities, evil or not. Demigods, yes. But…"

"Angra Mainyu may not have been a god initially. Heracles and other heroes underwent apotheosis in their myths, after all," Zouken said. "Whether Angra Mainyu is the true source of the Grail's taint, I don't know for sure…but given that it has been in this Grail War that Heroic Spirits like Bluebeard got summoned…I'm not convinced it's a coincidence. Which makes me wonder…will a Grail tainted by Avenger grant you the wishes you desire?" At this last, he gave a rather nasty sneer.

"In life, you were little more than a twisted, monstrous abhorrence masquerading as a man," Arturia declared. "I would have considered it a privilege to wipe an abomination like you from the world like excrement from a boot."

"Bold words from a Servant. But that's all you are, Arturia. In life, you were a king, but all you are now is a lackey to your Master. You'll _never_ get your wish."

As Arturia recoiled from Zouken's taunt, her eyes narrowing, Irisviel said, "Dismiss him, Harry. I don't think he will tell us anything further."

Harry nodded, and banished Zouken's shade mid-cackle. "…Do you think he was telling the truth?" Harry asked Irisviel.

"At least partially," Irisviel said. "The truth can be a rather painful thing, and I think he said that to hurt us. To spite us."

Of that, there was no doubt. How much of what Zouken had said was true? How much had he made up out of spite? And what did this mean about the Grail itself? Harry, Irisviel, and Arturia were left with more questions than answers once more, and they could only guess that the answers were far from good…

 **CHAPTER 17 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **The idea for Zouken being interrogated via Resurrection Stone came from a review by Call0013. Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway. This will be the last for a while, as inspiration has run dry, and I really want to work on my other writing. Yes, I know, I said that in the last chapter. It's partly the above, and partly because I haven't watched more of** ** _Fate/Zero_** **yet. I haven't watched the battle against Caster and his monster.**

 **I have a new crossover with** ** _Fate/Zero_** **, one with Thor, where Loki ends up in the Fourth Holy Grail War and becomes the Master of Caster…only she's Medea instead of Gilles de Rais. It takes the title of a similar Harry Potter story I was working on,** ** _Light the Blue Touch Paper and Run Like Hell_** **. Give it a shot if you haven't already.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Grovtech** **: In Roman times, they would whisper** ** _Momento mori_** **, or** ** _remember that you will die_** **.**

 **sandmanwake** **: Considering that we don't know where Shirou came from in the first place, given that his memory and identity was wiped out during the fire, that's as good a guess as any.**

 **Thunder Dragon** **: Either get an account yourself or get someone else to post your challenges. I am** ** _not_** **your challenge poster, and I did it for the first time as a courtesy.** ** _Not_** **as an agreement to post every challenge that comes into your head. Need I remind you, I do not accept story ideas,** ** _so don't submit them in the first place as refusal may, can, and WILL offend!_** **Anonymous reviews are for REVIEWS, not for CHALLENGES or STORY IDEAS!**

 **I refuse to post the challenge in its entirety this time, as it is too long, longer than even the previous challenge. However, for those actually interested, it's a** ** _Fate/Stay Night/Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha_** **crossover with a direct male descendant of Merlin and Morgan Le Fay. For further details, check out the reviews of this fic.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	19. Chapter 18: The Calm Before the Storm

**CHAPTER 18:**

 **THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

While Irisviel recharged, so to speak, in her magic circle, Harry and Arturia sat just outside. Arturia looked, understandably, morose, given the events of the last few days, and Zouken's taunting. Harry was reminded, once more, that beneath the noble, stern and mighty king, there was a girl who was very much human. All Harry could do was be there for her, especially given what Zouken had said.

Assuming Zouken was right, they needed to warn Kiritsugu about the possible taint on the Grail sooner rather than later. Irisviel was going to do that once she recharged. It would certainly be as much a blow to Kiritsugu's ambitions as it was to Arturia's.

The problem was, it was highly unlikely that the other Masters would care about the taint on the Grail. They would probably dismiss it as lies from either Zouken, or the von Einzbern camp. After all, the von Einzberns had two Servants on their side, three if you counted the alliance with Kariya and his Berserker. Then again, Tokiomi Tohsaka had an alliance with the Kotomines, and, until Iskandar showed his trump card, Assassin. And Archer was still nothing to be sneezed at. Even if their identification of him as Gilgamesh was incorrect, he was still easily one of the most powerful Servants.

And there was, of course, Caster and his Master. Both Caster and Archer were fixated on Arturia. Well, so too were Iskandar and Diarmuid, but their interest was more benign. Berserker, being a darker, twisted form of Lancelot, was also fixated on Arturia for less than benign reasons, but Harry trusted Kariya to keep Lancelot on a leash. But at least Lancelot wanted to fight to expurgate his dishonour.

Caster and Archer's obsession, though, were far less benign. Caster's delusion that Arturia was Joan of Arc had disturbingly sexual undertones, while Archer didn't bother with the undertones. And that angered Harry.

Okay, he wasn't the most righteous of people, especially before he was thrown into Azkaban. It was self-righteous anger that had fuelled his rampage. But the people he killed deserved death, having inflicted that and pain on so many others, all because their blood wasn't 'pure'. Or their victims had turned their backs on imbecilic tradition. He saw elements of the same idiocy here.

Maybe that was why he felt so bloody self-righteous in this world. Because he could see the same fucking mistakes being made here. Or maybe that was human nature, idiocy, xenophobia and superiority complexes combined with magic.

"I shall never get my wish," Arturia murmured quietly to herself, interrupting his train of thought. "What did he mean by that?"

"Zouken was being spiteful, Arturia," Harry said. "Or maybe this taint from Angra Mainyu will stop the Grail from granting your wish. Properly, anyway."

Arturia pursed her lips, her emerald eyes betraying what she was trying to hide behind her stoic expression. Only now did he realise how truly closely they resembled his own, even if that made the differences all the more striking. "This Grail War is truly cruel," she said. "War can be cruel, true, but this…this has assaulted my heart and soul time and again. My Master detests me and my ilk. Two of the other Servants harbour unwanted desires towards me, a third is a charismatic fool who enjoys conquest, and a fourth…" Her voice caught in her throat. "…The fourth is an old comrade-in-arms, now little more than a rabid cur. Diarmuid is at least a chivalrous foe, a man I can truly respect as an opponent and as a man. Though Iskandar, I will admit, is a worthy opponent and a cultured man. But now, I find that my true desire may yet be taken from me, even if I do prevail."

Harry sighed. "I wish I could tell you things will get better…but I can't. I'm sure you know that."

"Aye. The main thing that comforts me…is the good some people still do in this Grail War. Kariya fought to save Sakura. Irisviel wishes to help bring about peace, even if it may now be unattainable," Arturia said. "And while I cannot condone Kiritsugu's methods, I do understand his dream…and the desire of both him and his wife to prevent their daughter from suffering the same fate Irisviel is. And there is you, Harry. You are profane and disdain chivalry…and yet…all those things you did…"

"…Confusing, huh?"

"No. Not confusing. You are like Kiritsugu in some regards. But you are more proactive in helping others. I thank you, Harry. It is thanks to you and Irisviel that I still have some hope for the Grail War, especially if what Zouken claimed was true."

"Well, I must be a pretty dim light in the darkness," Harry snarked.

"A dim light is better than none in the darkness," Arturia said sagely. "Even a guttering candle can be as the Sun when there is little more to shine in the shadows." She peered at Excalibur, currently visible, a small sad smile twitching at her lips. "And even in this darkness, there are many points of light, like the sky at night, dusted with stars."

"That's beautiful," Harry said sincerely.

"I learned something from my poets and scribes," Arturia said modestly.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Irisviel, having finished her 'recharging', was calling her husband on her mobile phone, with it being on speakerphone. "… _So Zouken claimed that the Grail is tainted by Angra Mainyu?_ " Kiritsugu asked.

"Yes. He seemed to imply that it would render it unable to grant wishes, Kiritsugu," Irisviel said.

" _I see._ " After a period, Kiritsugu said, " _We're proceeding as planned. And before you protest, I'll explain my reasoning. Assuming that old worm wasn't lying, then we need to prevent any other Masters from claiming the Grail at the very least, in case something goes wrong with their wish. We'll need to send word to the von Einzberns._ "

"I'm not sure Acht would believe it," Irisviel said.

" _True, but better that we advise him sooner rather than later. We'll tell him that we're taking what Zouken claimed under advisement. Remember, Acht wants the Grail itself, not the wish. Potter…I'll be sending over a good quality video camera, to document Irisviel at regular intervals. Acht may demand evidence of the Grail's corruption…assuming Zouken was telling the truth. I also want you and Saber monitoring Irisviel's condition where possible._ "

"What for, exactly? I'm not a doctor, and even if I was, I'm not qualified to deal with Homunculi who become magical artifacts of frightening power," Harry snarked.

" _Just note down anything odd, or anything that Irisviel thinks is wrong if she's able to voice it. She knows the symptoms involved when she is becoming the Greater Grail, and should be able to tell if anything is different to what is supposed to happen._ "

Arturia leaned close to the phone, and asked, "Kiritsugu, should we tell any of the other Masters?"

" _I doubt the most important ones will believe us. Kariya is allied with us and Kayneth is dead, so they don't matter, but Tokiomi Tohsaka is probably fixated on the Grail. You may be able to persuade Waver and his Servant, though. But Caster's Master is a definite no-go. I've narrowed the people it could be down to a small list, and top of the line is a man called Ryuunosuke Uryu. Kariya's description helped narrow it down, and the Uryu family was a small Magus line thought to have lost their magic, though they did participate in the Second Grail War. I've had Maiya tracking his movements, and evidence suggests he may be Caster's Master. The problem is, he's been absent from our surveillance for some time, and I've got a gut feeling they're up to something. If we should tell any of the enemy Masters of the Grail's possible corruption, it'll have to be Waver only._ "

"You're getting soft, Kiritsugu," Harry remarked snidely. "I'm surprised you don't want to blow Waver's head off."

" _If I have to, I will. Waver's a good kid for a Magus, but his Servant, as we all saw, is ridiculously powerful, especially with that Reality Marble. Then again, if I can have Rider and Archer fight each other, then that may kill two birds with one stone._ "

"Kiritsugu, Sola-Ui believes that Archer may be Gilgamesh of Uruk," Irisviel said.

"… _Damn. If that is true…Saber, it will be most likely that either Rider or Archer will be your final foe. You've seen some of how they fight. While the other Servants may be your opponents sooner, I want you to prepare to fight Rider or Archer. And if the Grail does turn out to be dangerously corrupted…I will order you to use Excalibur to destroy it._ "

"Only if it is corrupted, Kiritsugu," Arturia said. "But if it is, if it truly is a danger to the world, that will be an order that I gladly will follow, without a Command Seal."

" _Good. Remember, Caster and his Master may very well be up to something, and something big. Considering his obsession with you, Saber, it may involve you. Be on your guard, and ensure their safety. He may very well be the next opponent we fight, like it or not, unless Kariya loses his grasp on Berserker's leash._ "

"Understood."

Harry was a little astonished, that Arturia and Kiritsugu had actually had a conversation without either Kiritsugu being overly cold or dismissive, or Arturia getting annoyed. The Magus Killer still called her 'Saber', not Arturia, but still, some cooperation was better than the pitiful amount that had been shown before.

" _If that's all, I will need to make preparations. I'll have to contact Acht. If we're lucky, he'll believe us. Harry, contact Kariya and let him know of what we have learned. Can you find a way to send a message to Waver and Rider?_ "

Harry pursed his lips. "If I use a Patronus, I might be able to. Kiritsugu, what about Risei Kotomine? As Overseer, wouldn't he be able to investigate irregularities?"

" _Yes, but you'd probably have to divulge where you found out about it. A Mystic Code like the Resurrection Stone would have it confiscated to be examined. And with the Kotomine's collusion with Tohsaka, I cannot trust Risei. Especially as they deceived us with Assassin._ "

Harry's lips curled in a small snarl of irritation. "I guess the consolation is that we have three Servants on our side to stop Caster when he makes his move. Four, if Rider's willing to help."

" _Depending on what Caster may be capable of, we may need them_ ," Kiritsugu said. " _All right, I'll talk to you all later. Stay safe, and stay alert._ " With that, he hung up.

Harry immediately got his phone, and rang up Kariya. After a time, he picked up. " _Yeah?_ " came the pained rasp.

"Kariya, it's Harry. Listen, I've just had a rather disturbing chat with the ghost of Zouken, and he claimed a few things you need to know…"

* * *

"… _And you believe him?_ " came the querulous voice of Acht through Kiritsugu's phone.

Kiritsugu pursed his lips. "It's not a matter of belief, Jubstacheit. I believe Harry was able to summon up the spirit of Zouken Matou. What I'm unsure about is whether the Grail is corrupted."

After a long pause, Jubstacheit eventually admitted, " _It is true that we attempted to summon Angra Mainyu as an Avenger during the prior Grail War, but he was a weak Servant, swiftly dispatched. Matou was telling the truth in that regard if nothing else. Your orders, however, remain the same._ "

"And if the Grail is corrupted?" Kiritsugu insisted.

"… _Keep me apprised of the situation, especially if new developments arise. I am not going to ignore this warning, Kiritsugu Emiya. Given the summoning of a twisted form of Gilles de Rais as Caster, it would be foolish to do so, and if the Grail is corrupted, then it is our responsibility to deal with it. But given who uttered the warning, I am taking it with the proverbial pinch of salt. Zouken Matou was spiteful enough in life to use a false warning to sow discord in death. Have your Servant and Potter monitor Irisviel's condition as you told them. And if you deceive us…remember what is at stake for you personally._ "

Kiritsugu's lips twisted into a snarl at the rather blatant reminder about Illya. "I understand," he said, trying hard not to bite out his words and betray his anger at Acht. Though at least the old bastard was considering the possibility that the Grail might be corrupted.

" _Very well. Goodbye._ " And with that, Acht hung up. The fact that he even had a phone was amazing enough.

"Well?" Maiya asked, standing by as always, ready for action.

"We continue as planned," Kiritsugu said grimly. "Harry and Saber can monitor Iri's condition. I think it will be too much to hope for something not to happen tonight."

Maiya winced. "I think you just challenged the universe. Something bad is going to happen tonight."

Kiritsugu scowled as well. Maiya was right. He shouldn't have said anything like that, lest the universe tried to make something bad happen. Because when people asked things like ' _what can possibly go wrong?_ ', or said things like ' _nothing in the world can stop me now_ ', well, things tended to happen.

He sighed softly to himself. Better for Maiya and himself to prepare for the worst tonight. If something bad truly did happen, then he wasn't going to face it without being as well-prepared as he could…

 **CHAPTER 18 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **I'm surprised that I managed to write this one, but I'm still holding off on writing the big fights with Caster until I've watched the relevant episodes. Anyway, I've sown the seeds of the von Einzberns not keeping Illya. I mean, without Harry having to go on a rampage. Oh, and Arturia destroying the Grail without Kiritsugu forcing her via Command Seals.**

 **Now, I'd like to do some shameless plugging. I mentioned my** ** _Fate/Zero_** **and** ** _Thor_** **crossover,** ** _Light the Blue Touch Paper and Run Like Hell_** **, in the previous chapter. I have started another** ** _Fate/Zero_** **crossover, this time with** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **, called** ** _Kuja von Einzbern_** **. It is based on Gabriel Herrol's** ** _Everything for My Family_** **challenge, but with Gabriel Herrol's permission, I substituted Harry with Kuja.**

 **Those who follow** ** _The Cauldron_** **will have noted the first chapters of another Harry Potter crossover with** ** _Fate/Zero, Gorgon and Thanatos_** **. Sadly, the version as written in** ** _The Cauldron_** **will not be posted as a full story. The reason for this is that, having written** ** _Kuja von Einzbern_** **, I had no real motivation to write a story where Harry becomes a big brother figure to Illya.**

 **That being said, I have seven chapters of a new version of** ** _Gorgon and Thanatos_** **written. I will be posting it in the new year, along with, if you're lucky, the first few chapters of** ** _Underground's Champion_** **. This version of** ** _Gorgon and Thanatos_** **has Harry being given Sakura Matou to adopt by Tokiomi Tohsaka…and has Harry in an unusual position during the Fourth Holy Grail War, running a temporary safe zone for the Masters and Servants. Oh, and he's managed to summon Rider/Medusa without her being a Servant. Long story, as you'll learn when I post it.**

 **Review answering time! Gabriel Herrol** **: It happened in** ** _Fate/Zero_** **, and it's happening here. That being said, Maiya and Kiritsugu know when the time is for planning and action, and when it's time to have…well, can't call it fun, as it helps Kiritsugu get ready to distance himself from Irisviel, not having fun having sex.**

 **The Disturbed Dragon** **: Gilgamesh was referring to Ea when he referred to something he thinks can kill Harry. And thank you for your kind words.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	20. Chapter 19: Caster's Last Stand

**CHAPTER 19:**

 **CASTER'S LAST STAND**

Later that day, Harry and Diarmuid opted to go out on patrol, in case they could find any sign of Caster, leaving Arturia to guard the others. Harry also intended to rendezvous with Kariya, having already sent a Patronus to Waver and his Servant, and deciding not to tell him everything over the phone. Kariya opted to meet them near the Mion River. Between the two of them, plus their Servants, they were hoping to catch Caster or his Master out. He asked Waver and Iskandar to meet them in the same location if they could manage it.

Kariya was waiting for them, his hood concealing most of his face. Just as well. "What was so urgent?"

"It'll have to wait. I'm hoping for Waver and Iskandar to get here. But this is information you guys need to know about," Harry said.

Diarmuid nodded. Harry had told him shortly before they left, and while deeply disappointed, Diarmuid was more philosophical about the matter than Arturia was. His only desire was to be given a second chance to prove his fealty to a new master, and while that had gone sort of pear-shaped given Harry stealing Diarmuid from Lord El-Melloi, Diarmuid was still satisfied, especially as he had his chance to duel with Arturia.

"Nobody else is coming?" Kariya asked.

"Everyone in the von Einzbern camp knows about it, and I doubt that Tokiomi Tohsaka will listen. Ditto Caster and his Master."

Kariya nodded, only to look behind them. "There they are."

Harry turned to find Iskandar and Waver walking over, Iskandar still wearing that damned T-shirt. "Ah, Harry, Lancer, and Kariya! Well met!" boomed Iskandar, as was his wont to do. "Your messenger spirit or whatever it was was strangely vague about this. It only claimed there was an issue with the Grail."

Harry nodded. There was a nearby café, and he indicated for them to sit down at it, with Harry, after they had some orders, erecting Privacy Charms. He then looked at them all. "You'll find what I'm about to say hard to believe, and to be fair, we're not sure about the integrity of the source. But there's a very real possibility that the Holy Grail has been tainted."

"What folly is this?" Iskandar demanded.

"Look, I don't know whether it's true or not…but it's a possibility we can't discount," Harry said. "Kariya, you remembered how I told you I spoke to Zouken?"

Kariya nodded. "I didn't think you were a necromancer."

"Not really. But I have three artifacts that enhance my power. On my world, they are called the Deathly Hallows, as they were supposedly given to a trio of brothers by Death. A powerful Wand with no peer, an ever-lasting Cloak of Invisibility, and a Stone that can recall the very dead to speak with you. It's the last one I used to speak with Zouken. Now, given how spiteful he was, it could be that he was trying to deceive us…but I have a gut feeling that he was telling the truth, and being obscure about it…"

* * *

A quick relating of Zouken's claims, as well as speculation based on them, and those present looked thoughtful. "I see. I think it would be prudent to at least consider this scenario, as loath as I am to do so," Iskandar mused as the sun began to set.

"I agree," Kariya said. "The old worm taught me something about the Grail system and Servants. What he said…it's possible. I don't know why I didn't see it before. Caster's summoning as Bluebeard should be virtually impossible under normal circumstances. True, the definition of a hero is somewhat fluid, or else we wouldn't have the holders of the Hassan-i Sabbah title as Assassin, but I would imagine that, if Gilles de Rais would be summoned by the Grail, it would be as a Saber, back when he was still one of Joan of Arc's followers."

Diarmuid nodded. "Kiritsugu Emiya is notifying the von Einzberns. Whether they'll listen to us is another matter entirely, of course. Being one of the three Founding Families, they have a major interest in obtaining the Grail. And even if it is tainted…"

"Nothing has changed," Kariya said, catching on. "If there is something potentially catastrophic lurking within the Grail, we need to stop either Caster and his Master, or Tokiomi and his Archer from getting it."

"What about contacting the Church?" Waver asked. "Surely they can call a halt to the Grail War?"

"With Risei Kotomine colluding with Tokiomi, it's not that good an option," Kariya said, shaking his head. "I doubt Tokiomi would listen either. He's set in his ways. Maybe we should target him and take him out."

"Caster's the priority," Harry pointed out. "If we don't deal with him soon, something bad's going to happen. It's a matter of when rather than if. If push comes to shove, though, we'll contact Risei Kotomine…and if he refuses to consider…then we might have to go over his head. I have Zelretch's contact details, maybe he has enough sway to get this farce stalled."

Suddenly, Kariya tensed. "I think that's him."

The quintet looked in the direction that Kariya was looking at…and saw a young, red-haired man in casual clothing jogging along the riverfront, looking excited, like a deranged kid on a sugar high. Diarmuid nodded. "He isn't bothering to hide his Command Seals. I saw them on his hand."

"I'm calling Kiritsugu," Harry said, pulling out his phone. "We'd better get after him…"

* * *

Kiritsugu was notified of the situation as Harry and the others pursued the man, who didn't seem like he was actually trying to escape them. Rather, he was trying to get to a new vantage point. Kariya sent an astralized Berserker to the other side of the bridge Caster's Master was running along, just in case. Diarmuid astralized as well, while Kariya, Waver and Iskandar held back, with Harry donning the Invisibility Cloak. If he was lucky, he could ambush him and kill the crazy bastard.

Soon, the young man was hollering from the bridge, and it was easy to see why: Caster was standing in the water, consulting his tome. " _Diarmuid_ ," Harry sent over their mental link, " _see if you can use the Gáe Dearg to cripple that book of his before he can do anything._ "

But even as they approached, Caster's Master whipped around. Harry realised he had some sort of glowing bracelet on, and maybe it helped detect Harry. "Who's there?"

Harry fired off a _Reducto_ , but the serial killer dodged it. "Hey, that was rude!"

"So's killing people," Harry snarked. With the element of surprise gone, he shucked off the Invisibility Cloak.

"AH! RYUUNOSUKE! BEWARE, TIS MAD HENRY BEFORE YOU!" Caster yelled from the river.

"You're Henry VI?" Ryuunosuke asked, tilting his head. "Yeah, no offence, dude, but you don't look like a king."

"None taken, as your Servant is barking. Then again, so are you!" Harry Apparated behind Ryuunosuke, and kicked him as hard as he could, before sending a wordless _Reducto_. Thankfully, there were no people on the bridge to witness it, especially as night fell, as Ryuunosuke tried to dodge the curse…only for Diarmuid to deastralize and impale Ryuunosuke on the Gáe Buidhe. The deranged Master gagged, vomiting blood…before he blinked, and then began chuckling softly, his fingers reaching over to the wound, and touching the blood present.

"…Is this mine?" he asked, in almost childlike wonder. "Is this…is this what's inside me? But…God, why didn't you tell me this was inside me all along? Why didn't you tell me there was something so beautiful in me?"

"Save your poetry for Hell," Diarmuid said, before he raised Ryuunosuke on the spear. "They have need of it there." And with that, he flung Ryuunosuke contemptuously into the river, right in front of Caster, who stared at his Master in horror.

"RYUUNOSUKEEEEEE!" Caster wailed in surprisingly genuine despair and anguish. But that soon sublimated into fury. And worse, a perverse glee. "YOU FOOLS! MAD HENRY, YOU HAVE COMMITTED YOUR FINAL FOLLY!" he screeched. "YOU, AND YOUR ALLIES ARE TO BE THE MORSELS IN THIS BANQUET OF HORROR AND SIN! AND I WILL SHOW RYUUNOSUKE, FROM WHEREVER HE HAS GONE, THE GREATEST COOL ONE CAN EVER DO!"

Suddenly, tentacles erupted out of the water, clasping around Caster and his dead Master. Diarmuid hurled the Gáe Dearg at the book Caster carried, but a tentacle slapped the spear out of the air, and Diarmuid was forced to summon it back to his hands. Harry sent spells at Caster, but he laughed as more tentacles surrounded him, enveloping him. Soon afterwards, a massive beast began to rise out of the water, bringing with it a strange mist.

"Oh fuck me sideways, it's a Kraken on steroids," Harry said. He opened up his phone and rang up Kiritsugu again. "We've got a problem."

* * *

Which was a considerable understatement. According to Waver and a newly-arrived Irisviel (who had brought Arturia along with her), the entity would probably start consuming anyone it encountered for mana, which meant that if it reached the shore, it was game over, as it would become self-sustaining that way. And Kiritsugu, after being apprised over the phone, doubted that Ryuunosuke's death would help: Caster probably had enough mana reserves to last long enough to cause countless deaths. Arturia could walk, even run on water given her blessing by the Lady of the Lake, and Iskandar could fly using the Gordius Wheel, so they were going to assault it, and hope they could expose Caster enough to have Diarmuid use the Gáe Dearg on Caster's spellbook. Berserker was on standby.

However, the creature's constant regeneration meant that that strategy didn't work, and all they could do was slow it down. Even the few jets of Fiendfyre Harry risked from afar only damaged it temporarily. Arturia and Iskandar withdrew, to where Harry, Irisviel, Kariya and Waver waited with Diarmuid.

"We need to annihilate it in a single shot somehow," Iskandar mused. "We're not doing much more than scratching it. I don't even think my Ionian Hetairoi will do much. We need a Noble Phantasm at an Anti-Fortress level at the very least."

Irisviel and Harry's eyes widened, and they whipped over to Arturia, who shook her head. "I can't use Excalibur. The Gáe Buidhe…"

Diarmuid stepped forward. "Saber…Arturia…I will destroy it. I promised that before our next battle."

"And you needn't do so," Arturia protested. "This wound is a mark of pride."

"And I'm glad you think so, Arturia, but others' lives are at stake. I will live with the consequences." With a surprisingly solemn action, Diarmuid took the Gáe Buidhe, and snapped the yellow spear in two. A blast of magic surrounded him, and Arturia blinked in astonishment, before offering Diarmuid a grim smile of gratitude.

"You have my thanks, Diarmuid for your sacrifice." Arturia looked over at Kariya. "Can you keep Berserker away from here?"

"I have him looking for someone. Hopefully, he won't see you using Excalibur." He looked up into the sky suddenly, and they followed his gaze to see what looked like an elaborate airship, seemingly made of gold, hanging in the sky. "Archer…and I'll bet money that Tokiomi's there."

"We'll deal with your grudge against him later," Harry said. "Arturia?"

Arturia didn't need any more prompting. She sprinted off across the water before halting, and taking up a position in front of the beast. She then raised Excalibur into the air, above her head, pointing to the skies. Once more, Harry beheld that beautiful sword, and watched as motes of golden light began coalescing around it. It began to shine with a beautiful, golden light, a light that seemed both melancholy and yet joyful.

"What is that light?" Waver whispered in awe.

"It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Kariya said, a tear trickling from his intact eye.

"See how brightly it shines?" Irisviel said quietly.

"It's a bit hard not to," Harry snarked half-heartedly. "And you're right, Kariya. It is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. What is that light?"

"It's the light of the sad but noble dream of all soldiers, past, present and future, dying on the battlefields. Clutched to their hearts, with their last breath, holding aloft their dying wish, assuring that their loyalty will not be in vain. Behold, the invincible king, about to sing out the true name of the miracle she wields…"

Arturia stepped forward on the water, the energy purling around her sword almost like a fountain of flame, the water swirling along with jets of energy around the Once and Future King. Soon, the creature Caster had summoned was going to reach the shore. But Arturia wouldn't let that happen. "Hearken to its name…" Irisviel whispered.

" ** _EXCALIBUR!_** " Arturia roared, her voice all but shaking the heavens themselves, before slamming the sword down. The beam of energy lashed out, jetting along the water, before it struck the monstrosity. For a moment, the energy washed against the behemoth, seemingly doing nothing than halting it…before it began to disintegrate from the blast of energy. Then, the monster was consumed in a cataclysm of light and sound and fury, a pillar of golden energy piercing into the skies above.

Harry gaped. He couldn't help but gape. While Arturia and the others had hinted at the true destructive power of Excalibur, to witness it was understandably another thing entirely. The purity and beauty of that blast of energy pierced through to his heart.

He wondered, if what Irisviel said was true, and not just mere poetry, was there anything of his friends in there? Of the Weasleys, of Neville, of Hermione, of Luna, and so many more? Reaching across worlds to be part of Excalibur's blast? He didn't know whether that was heartening, or just depressing. After all, he lived on…and they hadn't.

Arturia came back, a triumphant king, a little weary from having used her greatest Noble Phantasm, but grimly satisfied. "You have my utmost gratitude, Diarmuid," she said quietly. Her green eyes flickered over to Kariya. "You too, Kariya Matou. I am grateful to you to keeping Berserker…no, my former comrade away while I dealt with Caster."

"It's fine," Kariya said with a painful smile. "The thing that mattered was killing that ugly bastard, right? How the hell is the Church going to cover this up?"

"With difficulty, I would imagine," Iskandar said. "It was good that we managed to defeat it before any loss of life occurred."

"And I am grateful for your help, Iskandar, and that of Harry, using those jets of diabolical fire," Arturia said. "Caster, along with his vile Master, is dead. Tis some small cause to celebrate."

Kariya looked into the sky, and saw Gilgamesh's airship still in the sky, scowling. "You can celebrate. I have an account to settle."

"Wait a moment," Harry said, before he cast a Patronus. " _Kariya Matou and I wish to speak to you, Tokiomi Tohsaka. Do not keep us waiting._ " The stag galloped into the sky towards the airship. Harry looked over at the others. "Diarmuid, astralize. You're our backup in case things go sour. Irisviel, Arturia, you two can get back home fine?"

They nodded. "Take care, Harry," Irisviel said.

"Aye. Do not act rashly," Arturia said.

Harry sighed, as he followed Kariya to a cluster of buildings across the river. Somehow, he thought things might get out of hand. But he wanted to keep Kariya out of trouble, if possible. Or at least mitigate the damage…

 **CHAPTER 19 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Yes, this fic is still alive. And yes, I have finally watched the Mion River Battle episodes from** ** _Fate/Zero_** **. Okay, I abridged the battle significantly, and cut out the jet fighters (they don't get hit in this story), and they get onto the solution for Caster's monster quicker than in canon, but that's because they already dealt with Ryuunosuke. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **The next chapter will have a confrontation between Tokiomi, Kariya, and Harry, one that will end somewhat differently than in canon…**

 **Review-answering time!** **jgkitarel** **: I think it's less Acht underestimating Angra Mainyu, and more of him hedging his bets.**

 **YeTianshi** **: Yes, but even in canon, it's possible that Arturia was going to use her foreknowledge to try and change things for (what she thought to be) the better. Here, Harry's influence (as well as the influence of others in other crossovers) has her being a little more critical of her own ideals. Not enough to change herself too substantially, but enough to stand apart, but not stand alone as king.**

 **Guest** **: (regarding Bill Clinton) Clinton makes a cameo appearance in…I think Episode 3, where Iskandar is watching videos and TV, and at one point, it shows a newsclip showing Clinton, with Iskandar remarking that Clinton may be the greatest foe he had fought since Darius. I haven't seen any Abridged Series of Fate/Stay Night, though, just Fate/Cero, and I used the term 'lad' to give Arturia both a vaguely archaic way of speaking and a way of talking to Harry that makes her sound older than she initially seems.**

 **Diaspared** **: Well, I thought that was utilitarianism. And while I prefer utilitarianism, those who have been the ones screwed over for the greater good would tend to disagree that it is a greater good.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	21. Chapter 20: Settling Accounts

**CHAPTER 20:**

 **SETTLING ACCOUNTS**

They found Tokiomi perched on the rooftop of one of the buildings, waiting patiently for them. He had been dropped off there by Gilgamesh, who had then flown off elsewhere. Harry had to admit, Tokiomi was a snazzy dresser, with the red jacket and trousers, white shirt and black string tie, wielding a cane with a gem on it. His handsome features had a neat goatee, and he seemed the epitome of urbane pleasantness.

Harry, however, reminded himself that Sakura was discarded to the Matous by this man. He and Kariya used Apparition to reach the roof, much to Tokiomi's bemusement. "Kariya…you look unwell," Tokiomi said with considerable understatement. His eyes flickered over to Harry. "And you must be Harry Potter, the Magus Killer's…assistant?"

"Ally, of sorts," Harry said. "And you must be Tokiomi Tohsaka. I'd say it's a pleasure…but I'd be lying."

"Likewise." His eyes flickered over to Kariya. "Is it true?"

"Is what true? About your daughter, your flesh and blood, being infested by Crest Worms?" Kariya said, his voice filled with barely-restrained fury. "Why do you think I came back? Why do you think I had this done to me?" He touched the wasted part of his face. "You didn't even try to do the research, Tokiomi. Didn't you ever wonder why I fled the Matous?"

"No. I didn't. I just thought you content to live amongst the rabble," Tokiomi said.

"Rabble? Do you mean non-Magi?" Harry asked, his own anger growing.

Tokiomi then said, "Does that offend you, a fellow Magus?"

"I'm no Magus, I'm a wizard. And you're damn right it offends me. You're just like the Pureblood twats back home, thinking yourself superior because you can do some tricks other people can't. And you gave your daughter to a creepy old fuck who screams 'villain' to get raped by evil magic worms all because you didn't do the research," Harry snapped. "If you had known about the Crest Worms, would you have sent her there anyway?"

"There are lines I wouldn't cross. That is one of them. You must understand, if more than one heir is born, there will be disputes over the inheritance of the Magic Crest of the family. I was honoured enough to have one child with major magecraft potential, but to have another…I did not do this lightly, and had I known about Zouken Matou's proclivities, I would have considered other possibilities. Where is Sakura?"

"You lost the right to know when you tossed her to the Matous like garbage," Kariya snarled. Harry winced. As much as he was angry at Tokiomi for his actions, Tokiomi was being polite at least.

"And you have more of a right than I, Kariya?" Tokiomi asked mildly, but with a subtle undercurrent of annoyance, even anger. "The man who turned his back on magecraft?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Harry said. "Normal people seem capable of living life pretty damn well without magic. Or have Magi made it to the Moon? Kariya is dying, he was willing to sacrifice his life to help Sakura. It's more than you ever did."

Tokiomi's eyes hardened. "Perhaps. But I am her father, and I know what's best for her. You will surrender her location at once, or I will force it out of you."

"Ooh, ultimatums, I love those," Harry snarked, his good will for Tokiomi now gone. "Here's mine. Fuck off back to your mansion, or I will take you to the fucking cleaners."

"You have a vulgar, uncouth tongue," Tokiomi sighed, brandishing his cane, the gem beginning to glow. "It's a wonder you have magic."

"You're a snobbish douchebag. You don't deserve magic," Kariya retorted.

Laughter rolled across the roof, and the trio turned to see its source: Gilgamesh, perched on the roof of the stairs, in his golden armour, and with…

Harry blinked. "Is that a bag of _popcorn?_ " he asked, almost stupidly.

"How dare you! I would not deign to consume such a lowly food fit only for peons!" Gilgamesh snapped, even as he fished out a few kernels and tossed them into his mouth. "These are the vittles of a king, fit for consumption while viewing revelries. Continue forthwith. With that ugly creature of Caster's gone, I find myself in sore need of amusement."

Tokiomi gaped up at his Servant. "Archer, my king, you are not going to assist me?"

"You are fighting a pair of humans, not Servants. I should not need to intervene yet. Should I need to do so without adequate entertainment…I will be put out."

"Just one question before we fight," Harry said, holding up a finger. "Are you Gilgamesh of Uruk?"

Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow. "So, the Master of Death has seen fit to recognise my majesty? Amuse me, Harry Potter. And let us see if the Boy Who Lived can be more than a title."

"Bite me," Harry muttered.

"I don't intend to. I may contract a disease," Gilgamesh snarked. He then waved a hand. "Let the battle commence."

" _Morturi te salutant_ ," Harry snarked back. He looked at Kariya. "Stand back. If your Crest Worms get overexcited…"

"I want a piece of him too!" Kariya snapped.

"I know, but I want Sakura to spend as much time as you have left with you by her side…" His eyes flickered over to Tokiomi. "And _you'll_ never see her again."

"Bold words, but there is nothing stopping me from forcing her location from you." With an incantation in German, Tokiomi sent a wave of fire at them. Harry sent up a shield spell, and the flames washed over it. He had to admit, he was impressed. It was certainly far stronger than an _Incendio_ spell. But as the blast of flame ended, Harry grinned.

"Okay, well, didn't think we were going to get in a fiery dick-measuring contest, but at the risk of sounding clichéd, crass and boastful…" Harry got out his wand. "Mine's **bigger**. _FIENDFYRE!_ "

Tokiomi flung up a barrier, but the moment the Fiendfyre began to eat through, he dived to the side, and Harry, after letting the Fiendfyre roar overhead, let it dissipate. Tokiomi gaped in horror. "By the Root, what was that?"

"One of the most powerful, and uncontrollable, spells back where I come from. Now, what was that about forcing me to divulge Sakura's location?"

Tokiomi, as he got to his feet, looked pensive, before he snapped off a blast of fire at Kariya. It was a fast, intense burst of flame, and Harry couldn't raise a shield in time in front of his ally. The best he could do was Apparate, interposing himself between the flame and Kariya. He screamed in pain as the flames consumed him, hearing the screams of Kariya and Diarmuid, one physical, the other mental, before everything went dark…

* * *

Tokiomi had to admit, he had been impressed, and even frightened, by Harry Potter's abilities. That Fiendfyre spell had certainly been powerful enough that, had it hit him, Tokiomi was sure even ashes wouldn't remain. But the fool had interposed himself between Tokiomi and Kariya. Tokiomi was intending to drive Kariya away, or kill him, and even up the odds, but this way was actually better. Kariya was still a poor excuse for a Magus, hastily trained, and after Tokiomi wore him out, he could then interrogate the Matou for Sakura's whereabouts.

Tokiomi regretted having to do this. Now that he knew the truth, he couldn't deny the fact that Kariya had shown great fortitude in trying to help Sakura. To endure what he had done for the sake of helping Sakura was quite admirable. But he was also far from oblivious. He knew Kariya had an infatuation with Aoi, and that was part of the reason Kariya had wanted to save Sakura, hoping it might give him an 'in' with Aoi, as the rabble put it. But as Sakura was no longer a Matou, her guardianship fell once more to her father, regardless of anyone else's thoughts on the matter.

"You bastard," Kariya snarled, before summoning up a cluster of worms, which changed into winged insects, grotesque and nasty-looking.

"There is no need for this, Kariya. Just tell me where Sakura is, and I will be on my way."

"Like Harry said, you forfeited that right when you discarded her to those scumbags I have to call a family!" Kariya growled, before sending the insects at him. Tokiomi blocked their attacks with a barrier, sighing inwardly. Though he had to wonder why Harry's Servant wasn't attacking. Had Lancer simply dissipated?

"How much longer can you last, Kariya? You look practically on death's door, thanks to those Crest Worms," Tokiomi said. "You benefit nobody by this defiance, least of all Sakura."

"If I die without telling you, she gets to stay away from your clutches forever. It may be a pyrrhic victory, but I'll take it! Of course, I'd rather kill you first! And look at your Servant, he isn't even doing anything to help you! I wonder, who is the Master in the relationship?"

Gilgamesh then had the temerity to chuckle. Tokiomi decided he would take his annoyance out on Kariya. "I do not need my Servant to dispose of garbage."

Kariya gritted his teeth as he sent more insects. "All my life, you Magi looked down on me for turning my back on that path. Even now, knowing why I did it, you see me as trash. You look down on non-Magi as rabble. But you are a poor excuse for a father and a husband. You're an even worse excuse for a human being. I don't know whether Aoi would be happier with me, but frankly, she doesn't deserve to have her daughter played around with like a goddamned _shogi_ piece! Did you tell her about the Crest Worms?"

"How could I? How could I look my wife in the eye and say such a thing? How could I tell Rin?"

"Coward," Kariya spat. "If you truly loved Aoi, you would have told her when you learned, and begged for her forgiveness!"

A surge of anger welled up within Tokiomi, and he sent a blast of fire at Kariya once more. Kariya dived awkwardly out of the way, but in doing so, he smacked his head on a nearby railing as he underestimated his leap. Tokiomi approached him, cane in hand. "I will ask you one last time, Kariya. It is admirable for you to keep your Servant astralized…but then again, considering your condition, you have little choice. The Crest Worms would eat you alive, from what little I know of them. But you are an enemy Master, and I will kill you. I will ask you, for Aoi and Rin's sake if not my own, where is Sakura?"

"You do not get to use their names, not where Sakura is involved," Kariya said. "She is safe…away from _you_."

Tokiomi sighed inwardly. Why was he so damned unreasonable? But as he prepared to end Kariya's miserable existence (by now, it was a mercy killing), Tokiomi heard a pained hiss. " _Fiendfyre._ "

Suddenly, pain erupted in his right arm, and he screamed in pain as a jet of diabolical flame consumed it. He dodged to the side, wheeling on his foe…to find Potter, on his feet, but only barely. His clothes were mostly charred rags, his skin and flesh molten and hanging off the bones…but even as he watched, he saw the flesh sliding back together, the milky-white eyes turning back into green emerald orbs, filled with fury. Hair grew back from his cooked scalp. A pained grin came over his features. "Hey, Gilgamesh, you want to give your _former_ Master the bad news?"

Gilgamesh cackled, before he dropped off the stairwell's roof. "No, I just want to see him realise it for himself."

"Former Master?" Tokiomi muttered in horror, before he tried to lift his right arm to look at it. Only to find a blackened and charred stump from the elbow down. His cane, the one with the gem at the top, was also gone, with only a few inches from the bottom of the cane, and small fragments he recognised from the gem. "What have you done?" he whispered in horror.

"Taken you out of the Grail War," Harry snarled. "It's only the fact that you have a wife and child that prevents me from doing more than taking your arm, and the Command Seals with them." He then fished around in his pockets, before finding a coin. He pointed his wand at it, murmured an incantation, before he said, "For you, the Grail War is over. So is any right you have to Sakura. Bye." With that, he threw the coin at Tokiomi's chest. The moment it hit him, he felt a strange tugging sensation, like a hook had dug itself into his navel…

* * *

Kariya stared as Tokiomi vanished. "Where the hell did he go?" he demanded.

"I sent him to the church where the Overseer is. I know Kiritsugu's going to chew me out for leaving him alive, but Tokiomi's a dick, not a psychopath like Ryuunosuke. If he wants him dead so badly, he can do it himself, like with Lord El-Melloi," Harry said.

"He's still around," Kariya said, indicating Gilgamesh. "Archers have Independent Action, after all."

"I'll thank you not to speak of me as if I wasn't present, mongrel," Gilgamesh said coldly. "Lest I decide to expedite your impending demise."

 _This guy wasn't smacked enough as a kid_ , Harry thought snidely. Out loud, he asked, "Are you?"

Gilgamesh, after a moment, shook his head. "In a way, you have done me a boon. Aside from entertaining me mildly with your banter and fight, you have removed me from Tokiomi's service. Such a boring little man, obsessed with the Grail and Akasha. I already have my eyes set on a new Master who is considerably more interesting. I think I will take my leave now."

Before he could leave, Harry said, "Gilgamesh." As the gold-clad Archer looked at him sharply, Harry said, "I don't know whether you'll believe me, but we believe something is wrong with the Grail. Something potentially very dangerous. After all, you couldn't call Caster as he was summoned a hero by any means. There may be a contamination of the Grail."

"And? You expect me not to fight for it? A treasure you base mongrels squabble over when it rightfully belongs to me? I am not afraid of any taint, even if your counsel rings true." Gilgamesh then gave a vicious smirk. "And in any case, it is not just the Grail I intend to claim in this Grail War. You witnessed the beauty of Excalibur destroying that foul abomination…and that of its wielder."

Diarmuid de-astralized, glaring at Gilgamesh. "You look upon the King of Knights with such lecherous eyes?" he demanded.

"It is my birthright, spearman," Gilgamesh sneered. "I didn't see you defending the Matou from Tokiomi when your Master was roasted."

"My fault," Harry said. "My regeneration drains my magic, so Diarmuid couldn't re-astralize, as I was trying to regenerate as quickly as possible. But I'll put it to you bluntly, Gilgamesh of Uruk. Arturia is nobody's but her own. If she chooses to be with you, then that's fine. But you thinking you could take her like some bloody harem slave girl from your palace is another matter."

"All treasures in the world are mine, Harry Potter, including Arturia," Gilgamesh smirked. "Nobody can keep me from them, not even the Master of Death…" His chuckles wafted around the night sky as he dissolved into a flurry of golden particles.

Harry, Kariya and Diarmuid stood there for a time, before Harry and Diarmuid draped the flagging Matou's arms over their shoulders. They needed to get him some help before he suffered a premature demise. And while they had won the battle, Harry knew they hadn't won the war. And Gilgamesh's proclamations disturbed him. Not just his lecherous intentions towards Arturia…but his comments about already finding a new Master. Harry had an awful feeling that he knew who that Master was…

 **CHAPTER 20 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So…there you have it. Harry has managed to kick Tokiomi's arrogant arse…but at what cost? After all, Gilgamesh is now free to make a pact with Kirei.**

 **Characterizing Tokiomi was a little tricky. I wanted to give enough of a blend of his Magus arrogance with his concern for his family. I also wanted to justify the fight between him, Kariya and Harry. I hope this worked out well.**

 **I wrote in that explanation about Harry's regeneration draining his magic enough to prevent Diarmuid from materialising to cover why Diarmuid didn't help Kariya. True, Harry could have delayed his regeneration to allow Diarmuid to help, but Gilgamesh could have stepped in if Diarmuid attacked Tokiomi. Normally, Harry's regeneration doesn't affect Diarmuid, as you saw back during Caster's attack on the Einzbern Castle, but, well, I needed to plug a plot hole.**

 **Anyway, next chapter might not be out for a while. Still, I hope you enjoyed this one.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Thunder Dragon** **: I'm still wondering whether the next Servant battle will be Arturia versus Diarmuid, or Arturia versus Lancelot, but I'm leaning more towards the latter. I want Kariya and Diarmuid to live a little longer.**

 **No numbered annotations for this chapter.**


	22. Chapter 21: Growing Closer

**CHAPTER 21:**

 **GROWING CLOSER**

Harry, after deciding that Kariya was well enough to handle a couple of Apparitions, took him back to where Irisviel and Arturia were (Iskandar and Waver having left). Kiritsugu had joined them. Harry noted that Irisviel looked like she was flagging, and was subtly but noticeably being supported by Arturia. When Harry, Kariya, and Diarmuid approached, Kiritsugu looked at them.

Kariya grinned painfully. "Tokiomi Tohsaka is no longer Archer's Master."

Kiritsugu nodded. "Is he dead?"

"No. I destroyed his arm, the one with the Command Seals," Harry said. "I sent him back to the church afterwards. The problem is, Archer didn't look too worried. I've got the feeling he's going to hook up with Kirei."

Kiritsugu scowled, but conceded grudgingly, "Archer would have been too powerful to face alone, and there's the Independent Action of the class to consider. Your Berserker may match him, Kariya, but your time using him is sure to be limited given your condition, and even when you have Lancer to back you up, I'm not sure you could have won. Still, Caster is gone, along with his Master. Harry, I'll leave you to obtain the Command Seals from the Overseer if he's still willing to part with them."

"You trust me to deliver them?"

"Assuming you are allowed to obtain mine on my behalf," Kiritsugu said. "If I go near the church, I risk Kirei Kotomine intercepting me. He may no longer have Assassin, but he is still a lethal man in his own right, far more than any other enemy Master, and if what you said about Archer is correct, Harry…"

"I think Archer planned to divest himself of Tokiomi all along," Harry said. "What little I saw of his attitude suggested strong disdain for him."

"Whatever Kirei has within him that interests Archer, it can't be good," Kiritsugu said with considerable understatement. "Our only hope is that Tohsaka still can leash Kirei. Or his father."

After a moment, Harry said, utterly deadpan, "We're _fucked_. Anyway, I've told Archer about the possible contamination of the Grail. Unfortunately, he seems to think all the treasures in the world are his to own, and he's not afraid of any taint on the Grail. And speaking of treasures, I think he has the hots for Arturia."

"He has _what?_ " Arturia hissed quietly.

"I agree," Kiritsugu said. "He has what?"

"The hots. For Arturia," Harry said, spelling it out. "Given how he acted during Iskandar's drinking party, I shouldn't be surprised."

Kariya nodded, wincing. "He called her a treasure of the world…and thus belonging to him. Sorry, Arturia. We killed off one stalker, only for you to get another." He chuckled bitterly, only to cough hard.

"That is far from amusing," Arturia said coldly.

"No, no, it's not. I'm sorry," Kariya said. "But Archer…Gilgamesh…he's now fixated on you."

"It seems to be a curse, that many a Servant in this Grail War is overly interested in me. No offence intended to you, Diarmuid," Arturia said. "At least your interest is benign."

"Thank you, King of Knights," Diarmuid said. "And you have my sympathies. I too know what it is like to be cursed with unwanted attention."

Kariya nodded. "Listen, I'd better get going to my own place. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep Berserker away from Arturia. I won't be able to face Archer the way I am now. I've only got limited time left, and when I start using Berserker, that time's going to go down the crapper. If you need me to wear the bastard down before you come in to finish him, then let me know."

"You'll die," Irisviel said, plaintively.

"Lady, I was resigned to die when I did this for Sakura," Kariya said, giving a sad smile. "And that old worm I was forced to call a father told me I only had a month left. As long as Sakura's safe, I will die happy. Hell, knowing Zouken's dead makes me happier already. And now that Tokiomi's possibly lost his Servant to that other guy…I've achieved all I need to for the Grail War. I didn't want the Grail for any wish, save for what I would get in exchange for it. Now that I have Sakura out of that hellhole…" His eyes flickered over to Kiritsugu. "Look after her for me, please. If Tokiomi bites it during the Grail War, and Aoi comes looking for her…give Sakura to Aoi, and tell her what Sakura went through, all because of Tokiomi's arrogance."

Kiritsugu nodded. "I will. I have a daughter myself. But if Tokiomi lives…?"

"I don't trust him. Aoi was always too passive for her own good, and Tokiomi might just pimp Sakura out again," Kariya snarled bitterly. "If Tokiomi lives…look after Sakura yourselves. I trust you with that much, Magus Killer…"

* * *

They had headed back to their base of operations, with Kiritsugu and Maiya heading back to their hotel. Irisviel had lain down once more in the magic circle in the shed, her eyes closed in gentle repose. They had brought out a futon this time, which, as long as it didn't actually disturb the markings, could be used in a pinch. Harry used a video camera to carefully document Irisviel's symptoms. With Caster's death, Irisviel was definitely getting worse. Diarmuid was guarding Sola-Ui and Sakura, while Arturia was here with Harry and Irisviel. In fact, another futon had been brought out to flank the Homunculus.

"I feel it," she murmured tiredly. "I don't think I would have noticed it if Zouken hadn't pointed it out…but I don't think this is supposed to be. If it weren't for Avalon, I would be much worse. The degradation shouldn't be this bad with just two Servants within me. I'm…I'm scared. What if Kiritsugu can't get his wish?"

"And what if you're dying for nothing?" Harry asked, gently pressing a hand to Irisviel's face. He half-expected her to be feverish, but in fact, her skin was ice cold.

Irisviel nodded. "That too. My life had a purpose, Harry, and I am glad of it, even if you don't agree. Not only that, but Kiritsugu enriched it so much, instead of leaving me as a doll, a tool. To my family, I would bring about the emergence of the Heaven's Feel. To Kiritsugu, I would bring his dream of world peace. And to Arturia…I would bring about her own wish. But…if that's for nothing…" She closed her eyes, and began to weep, softly. "The only consolation that I have, if this taint is truly dangerous, is that at least we know, at least we can try to stop it. And I can then save Illya from the same fate."

"It's cruel," Harry said quietly. "It's cruel to create you, a sentient being, all for the sake of sacrificing yourself. And for what? Is it worth it, this whole wish thing? The Heaven's Feel? This connection to Akasha?"

"For Magi, that would be worth a great cost in human life, if it could be done discreetly," Irisviel said sadly. "A Homunculus wouldn't even matter to them. I'm not saying it's right, Harry. But…I was willing to help my husband achieve his dream. And if I can't achieve that, then I will have to content myself with knowing that I was a canary in the coal mine, warning of dangers within the Grail. In any case, we still do not know for sure if there truly is a taint within the Grail."

"Zouken might have been saying that to spite us, but we can't dismiss it," Harry said. "Irisviel…"

"Harry…please, call me Iri. You may not be my husband…but I know you are a friend." She turned her crimson eyes to Arturia. "And you may call me that too, Arturia."

The King of Knights knelt down next to Irisviel, taking care not to disturb the circle, clasping the Homunculus' hand. "Iri…you show yourself to have a valour on a par with any one of my knights. Even with your artificial nature, your courage and tenacity is all too real, as is the love you have for Kiritsugu and Illya. I am glad to have met you."

"And I am glad to have met you too. Who else can say they've met King Arthur, not to mention Alexander the Great, Diarmuid of the Love Spot, and Gilgamesh? Few can. Arturia…regardless of how this Grail War turns out, regardless of whether you get your wish or not, promise me this. Promise me that you find a way to get some happiness for yourself. Especially if you do get your wish."

"…I promise, Iri," Arturia solemnly declared.

"Can Servants exist beyond the Grail War, Iri?" Harry asked after a moment's thought.

Irisviel's eyes flicked over to Harry, a little confused. She eventually conceded, "It's possible. It depends on the Servant and their class. The actual summoning needs far more power if the Greater Grail isn't active, so outside of the Grail War, it would be a dangerous drain, even on the best of Magi, especially if it's Berserker. Berserkers, as you saw with Kariya, are very mana-hungry. But if a Magus has summoned a Servant already during the Grail War, and the Servant somehow survives…then they can be contracted as a familiar, effectively anchoring them in the world. It would be draining, true, but not dangerously so. Why do you ask?"

"If the Grail is corrupted, and we have to destroy it…well, I'd rather not let either Diarmuid or Arturia fade away," Harry said. "Iskandar's dangerous to leave alive, given his desire for world conquest, and Gilgamesh, well, he'd be even worse. But Diarmuid and Arturia…if we can't get the Grail, then they deserve at least a second chance at life. Free from their obligations."

"You believe that, Harry?" Arturia asked.

"I do. You're both in the Grail War because of your regrets. Diarmuid regrets that he couldn't show true fealty to his Master and, that incident with me taking him from Lord El-Melloi aside, he's getting it. And you, well, we know your wish. If you can't get it, then you deserve at least another chance at life, to feel happy."

Arturia walked over and sat down next to Harry, and peered into his eyes, so much like her own. "I appreciate the offer, Harry."

"You offered to bring me back with you. If you can't, then I'd be more than glad to help you stay in the modern day. After all, this time would be all the better for King Arthur still being in it."

Irisviel giggled. "I wish Kiritsugu would get along as well with you two. I know you two have issues with him, but…you haven't seen him at his best. And perhaps I haven't seen him at his worst. I see his pain, his weariness at the injustice in the world…but I haven't seen what acts have given him the title of the Magus Killer. And perhaps that ignorance is best for me…"

* * *

After leaving Arturia with Iri, Harry made a phone call to the church just outside the shed. He needed to make possible arrangements for Command Seals. " _Yes?_ " Risei's voice asked.

"Harry here. Listen, has there been any decision as whom to grant Command Seals to for the destruction of Caster and his beast?"

" _Yes. We have decided, in the end, to grant another Command Seal to Kiritsugu Emiya._ "

"Is that so? I'm not greedy for another one, but Lancer sacrificing one of his Noble Phantasms and Rider delaying the beast helped. And Lancer killed Caster's Master."

"… _Very well. You may have another Command Seal if you wish, if only for killing Caster's Master. Come to the church when you are able, and we will also discuss means to bring a Command Seal to the Magus Killer. A geas contract, perhaps._ "

"Okay, got it. I'll be there soon."

As he finished the phone call, Arturia came out. "I overheard your call. It may be a trap. If Kirei Kotomine is there, or else Gilgamesh…"

"I know. I don't know whether either have anything that can put me down for good. But I don't want to take too much of a risk. Risei doesn't look like the sort to make a trap, but Kirei and Gilgamesh are another matter. And Tokiomi might want revenge on me. Don't worry, I'll be careful."

Arturia raised a golden eyebrow, as if to say, _Really?_ However, she sent him on her way with a nod of assent. "Stay safe, Harry," she said.

"I will." Well, that was a lie right there and then. Trouble seemed to have a bad habit of homing in on Harry. But first, he needed to call Kiritsugu, and tell him what was going to happen…

 **CHAPTER 21 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Well, that just happened. A nice bit of calm before the storm…**

 **Review-answering time!** **God-King Ghidora** **: Merlin's not appearing.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


End file.
